Love Me, Love My Family
by Aacura
Summary: Itachi has come back to Konoha peacefully, reunited with family but under harsh reasons. The question is, will Konoha accept Itachi what happens to Kisame? ItaXKisa NaruXSasu KakaXOCTakarin Contains some yaoi you have been warned, so no flames! COMPLETE!
1. Back to Konoha

**Chapter one – Back to Konoha**

**Aacura:** Hey guys this is my first KisamexItachfic so please be nice! There is yaoi content and the character couples are KisamexItachi (if you didn't know by now), SasukexNarutoKakashixOC, and I might throw in a couple of others as I go along

Please enjoy, I do not own Naruto... damn!

* * *

Kisame sat on the edge of his single bed as Itachi and he stayed in a hotel for the night, making sure to disguise themselves before hand.

"So..." The blue man whispered, "What are we going to do now?" he refused to look at the Sharingan holder, who led on the side of other bed, also facing away from the other.

"What are you going to do?"

"Go back to the leader... I guess... and you?" he sighed, the pair were very wary around each other. Itachi lay still, deep in thought, so long that Kisame turned his head.

"...I'm going home." Kisame's eyes widened,

"And the consequences-"

"I'll face them." A single tear escaped one coal eye, glad that Kisame didn't see it, but sad that they were going to separate, and over something so stupid!

* * *

As daylight seeped over the mountains of Konoha, the first couple of layers of trees outside the village concealed the two awkward Akatsuke members.

"Well... this is my stop." Itachi broke their silence.

"I guess." They both watched the ground in great interest, before Itachi found his voice again.

"... bye then." Not expecting another word from the ex companion, Itachi walked away, only to be grabbed by the arm,

"Wait!" Itachi looked up at Kisame with glistening eyes, which were also questioning as Kisame withdrew a kunai. He sliced a vertical mark on the top of Itachi's forehead protector, "The mark to show that you left us." Itachi nodded. The Uchiha expected something else, but perhaps a cold goodbye would be for the best. However, Kisame lowered his hand to cup Itachi's cheek. The younger leaned into the touch and held the heavenly hand, letting a tear fall and land on it. Kisame hated seeing Itachi cry, and natural instinct always told him to make his, now ex, lover feel better. Bending his head down, Kisame captured Itachi's lips, kissing hungrily. This is how they liked it, forceful, but even though Kisame grinded Itachi into the tree, it was gentle compared to their past 'bedroom experiences'.

It was an obvious goodbye, as they lingered on every kiss and every touch. Itachi moaned as the other's tongue was sliding and gliding gracefully. Just as his hands slid under Itachi's black top, Kisame smirked as Itachi flinched when his hand ghosted under the ribs. Itachi was very ticklish, but only Kisame knew that. Selfishly, he wanted his last memory of Itachi smiling, so he re-traced his actions causing Itachi to squirm. Being held against the tree the younger wasn't going anywhere, and the Sharingan holder seemed to know where the half shark was going with his new found actions.

"Kisame."Hitched breath, "Ah!" flinching once more, "Ah! Ah ha!" a helpless grin grew upon Itachi's face, "No! Kis-Kisame!" arching into the shark in attempt to get away from the torturous fingers, failing in all attempts, the Sharingan possessor began to laugh uncontrollably, so much that Kisame also had to hold Itachi up. "Stop! Stop it Kisame!" Kisame felt Itachi had received enough torture so he quit all his actions allowing the other to rest against him out of breath.

The pair stayed in their embrace, neither one wanting to let go. It was too hard.

"I love you." Itachi tightened the hold, emphasising the whispered words. Kisame buried his face in the distraught one's hair, basking in those words, but he couldn't bring himself to say them back,

"Itachi, you must go." They let go of one another with Itachi nodding. Sealing a peck on Kisame's lips, Itachi walked off towards the awaiting fate, refusing to look back.

Before emerging from the last layer of trees Itachi rid the Akatsuke cloak and hat, wearing only old clothing worn whilst in the Clan – a black top with high collar, black trousers and shoes in Konoha's fashion. Itachi knew that everyone feared the Sharingan, so tied the twice marked forehead protector over the murderous eyes. Taking a deep breath, the blind one walked towards the gates where two guards noticed a figure approaching.

"Who goes there?" one asked,

"State your business!" Itachi stopped a fair way from them. Damn guards had to be so formal.

"I've come to turn myself in." The guards looked at each other,

"For what crime?"

"Murder." They shifted in their positions,

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi." The guards paled,

"SOUND THE ALARM!!!" an ear splitting racket filled Itachi's ears. The horrific noise basically hid a message screaming, 'If you don't want to die a horrific death, run for your fucking lives'! The two guards threw multiple kunai at their threat, but with incredible senses, despite the blindness, Itachi heard the direction they were coming from and dodged in defence. Although Itachi didn't attack back, the sharp abilities understandably scared the pair. About 50 ANBU circled the area exactly half a second afterwards.

"Itachi!!" the strong voice was unfamiliar, but Itachi guessed by sources of information, that this woman was the new,

"Hokage." Itachi addressed the blonde,

"Have you come to try and destroy Konoha?" she smirked, "Because doing it by yourself was a little stupid!" Itachi could sense all the ANBU rolling their eyes behind their masks by the Hokage's foolish cockiness.

"No. I have no intentions on fighting." The Hokage growled,

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"I shield my eyes, proof that I do not wish to use the Sharingan."

The female Sennin swallowed roughly. With one nod, Itachi was pinned to the ground, with tied arms and finally lead through the gates.

Kisame watched from the distance, the whole show. Bowing his head, he whispered his last goodbyes, finally turning to leave. He'd never see Itachi again.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter - Please R&R**

_Sneak Peak:_

_"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Rin looked at Itachi who starred back in understanding, "I know the procedures Konoha puts the prisoners through when arresting them... and I couldn't have male ANBU undress Itachi." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched._


	2. Itachi's What!

**Chapter two –**** Itachi's ****What?!**

**Aacura: **Hey guys, I just want to say that I'm dedicating this to my amazing friend on Bebo Akakitsune, and my Bebo other half Hika-Chan Hikari Akiko

_My own character, Takarin Uhiha, is in this fic - one day Id like to write her story (its in a notebook somewhere ;), but basically, she is Sasuke and Itachi's half sister. Their Father had an affair with a woman from the Hyuuga family, thus she was born with Sharingan and Byakugan. She has black hair and blue eyes._

Pease enjoy the second chapter. I do not own Naruto... aww man!!

* * *

Entering the small, cold interrogation room, Itachi was fitted with even colder chains on the wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. The Uchiha sighed inwardly at the precautions, but then had to understand that they were scared. It should be surprising that there wasn't barbed wire and poison ivy involved!

"Make sure he's not bugged." The Hokage ordered. Itachi frowned, "Strip him!" Blood ran ice cold, and alarm bells rang in Itachi's ears, there was no way in HELL were they going to see the birthday suit! Itachi stood in a defensive stance, causing the ANBU to be on alert and prepare to pin the prisoner down.

* * *

Takarin was watching Kakashi train his students, Team 7. She especially smilled fondly at Sasuke, proud of his growing strength. 

"Takarin-san, is this right?" Sakura was training to be a medical nin, even though Tsunade was teaching her, Rin filled in when she was doing 'Hokage stuff'. Rin smiled at her,

"Excellent Sakura. Just try kneeding the herbs a little more." Sakura did as she was instructed. In the past two years, Rin had settled in once more in Konoha. She was reunited with her little brother, Sasuke; practically adopted Naruto; taught Sakura all her medical knowledge, and was even engaged to Kakashi who often deliberately left pages open in his 'Come Come Paradise' book. Pervert, she often smirked.

"You know, not even the Hokage could stop him she wanted to." Rin's sensitive ears picked up the ANBU's conversation as a pair walked past.

"As shameful as it sounds, I'm glad I'm not in the room with him, despite trying to stop him."

"What can we say? It's Itachi after all." Takarin paled,

"What did you just say?!" one of the ANBU was suddenly pinned against a tree by the forceful ravenette,

"Nothing." He squeeked childishly, but her glare intensified,

"He's here?!" The silence was all she needed before bolting away from Team 7, towards the prison.

* * *

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTS!!!" Tsunade was alarmed by Itachi's frantic actions as it was so out of character for him.

SLAM!!! The door of the interigation room that collided with the wall stopped all of the commotion. Itachi's head band had loosened and fallen and could see Takarin with watery eyes, matching Itachi's. Itachi was sprawled on the floor with a ripped top and two ANBU still pinning the fratic one down.

"Itachi..." she threw her arms around her long lost sibling's neck, chucking aside the guards. Itachi rest against her shoulder, snuggling into the embrace. "Hokage-sama! I beg that you make the ANBU leave!" The elder held a questioning stare, "Please. Trust me." She begged a little more gently. Sighing, Tsunade motioned for the masked men to leave.

"Now what the hell is going on?!" Tsunade glared visciously at the pair.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Rin looked at Itachi who stared back in understanding. "I know the proeedures Konoha put their prisoners through when arresting them... and I couldn't have ale ANBU undress Itachi." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

"And why not?"

"Because Itachi's a woman." The Hokage faultered,

"A w-w-woman?! Are you pulling my leg?!"

"Iie. Please, let me check her over, though I doubt she's bugged."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because-" Itachi interrupted her,

"Because the Akatsuke disowned me." She sighed. "The marking on my forehead protector is proof that I am no longer with them." Sure enough, Tsunade clearly saw the mark of dishonour on top of the disgraced marking from Konoha.

"...Why did they disown you?"

"Because I'm a woman. And they found out that... I don't actually torture all of the people I was sent to interrogate. Their views are that men are superior and stronger, and that I am weak for not obeying orders."

"Clearly a lie as YOU killed your whole clan single handed." Tsunade crossed her arms as Itachi looked away.

"I had no choice." She whispered.

* * *

Short I know, but I promise the next one will be longer rubs bak of neck Please R&R, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter anyway-

_Sneak preview:_

_Itachi smiled gently, "Sasuke always told me about his dreams, goals and days at the Academy." The smile dropped, "But I knew each one of his ambitions would never come true."_


	3. Sasuke's Sake

**Chapter 3 – Sasuke's Sake**

**Aacura: Hey here is the third chapter! I typed this up reeeaaalllly quickly, or my BEBO friend, Evil Emo was going to track me down and kill me!! .**

I do not own Naruto... why does it hurt so much!!

* * *

"I had no choice." She whispered.

"Come again?" Rin helped Itachi on to a chair, sitting at a desk across from Tsunade. She sighed,

"My Clan," she glared at the wooden surface, "Were going to kill Sasuke." Tsunade faltered,

"Obsured! Your own Father was Chief of the police force!"

"The Uchiha Clan," Itachi argued back, "is joint with the Hyuuga family, and just like them we had our traditions and honour."

"And what did Sasuke have to do with this?"

"Only my Mother and Father knew I was a girl, so to the rest of the Clan, Sasuke was the second, worthless, "Itachi wrinkled her nose, disgusted of the word, "Son of the Chief of the family. When I was born, my parents planned to have another child, a son, because he would then take on the role as head of the Clan. However, due to my skills rapidly improving, my Father kept my sex secret and decided that I would be raised as the next heir. Though this was decided when Sasuke was born." Itachi had a sad look on her face and her voice softened, "Sasuke didn't have the best child hood. I always played with him when I could, but I was sent on regular missions and having to practise myself, so he was very lonely. Our Mother loved him, but she had no choice but to agree that his future would be a dead end." She smiled gently, "Sasuke always told me about his dreams, goals and days at the Academy." The smile dropped, and her voice hardened again, "But I knew each one of his ambitions would ever come true. My Father began treating Sasuke harshly It was no longer just ignoring him, but physical abuse!" Itachi clenched her hands till the nails pierced her skin, and she grit her teeth painful, "And I couldn't do anything about it except hold him afterwards! It was killing me, so I trained harder, hoping that some day I'd be strong enough to protect my little brother. But... Sasuke's not stupid... he knew what was happening and that our Father would prefer him dead, so he... he..." Itachi couldn't let it out. Her little brother's past traits, though Tsunade got the basic idea that Sasuke was hurting himself, "I completely lost it," she continued,"I read our family forbidden scrolls and found out about the different levels of Sharingan. To activate the one I required, you had to kill your best friend." Tsunade's eyes bulged, "So I did. All I kept thinking was keep Sasuke alive! Everyday I despised my Father more and more, and the Clan for not doing anything to help Sasuke. One meeting made me finally lose it. It had come to an agreement to sacrifice Sasuke for the sake of the Clan's honour." Itachi shook from rage, "So I slashed every person that threatened my little brother's life! Sasuke was the only one who loved me for me, and not a talented tool, so how could I give in easily and let his life be taken so unfairly?! Honour?! I spit on it! But... our Mother loved us. I-I didn't want to kill her, but she begged me to. I almost did... but my Father got there first, yelling that she had disgraced the Clan, despite the fat that HE slept around!" Itachi looked at Rin who nodded, "... As she lay on the floor, she smiled up at me, crying. She told me to look after Sasuke, and that she was sorry for being a terrible Mother... She wasn't though... my Father was just an evil, manipulative man. So I killed him making sure that I watched hi writhe and die, making sure he was no longer in this world. It was such sad timing, as Sasuke came in and saw the bloody mess. How could I tell him the truth? He was too young to understand. Plus he'd probably commit suicide to be with the Clan he desperately tried to be part of! So made myself out as the bad guy, fitting as I am a murderer. I had to make sure he stayed alive, so I told him to avenge the Clan, to set a goal to kill me. At least he'd stay alive and have a better chance of living life than he did in our Clan." Tsunade paid close attention to the whole of Itachi's speech, "If you want proof, there are documents, scrolls and meeting minutes in our old area of the village. Sasuke knows where it is because I told him that's where he could find all he wanted on Sharingan." Tsunade rest her chin on her locked fingers, arms prepped upon the table by her elbows.

"Have you committed any other crimes that you wish to confess?"

"...Torture, by order of the leader of the Akatsuke. I used the Sharingan to keep up my image, pretending to enjoy it. Otherwise I haven't committed any other crimes." Tsunade sighed,

"You know the consequences of your past actions... even if you are telling the truth."

"Yeah, I know." Rin had built up unshed tears.

"ANBU!" the Hokage cried, three masked men attending to her call. "Itachi is not bugged so please take he-him to a cell. But don't do anything other than lock him in there." She warned.

Locking eyes with Itachi before she left, Rin continued to fight her threatening tears. "Takarin." The Hokage sighed,

"Hai?"

"Is there any way in which you can find these documents?" Rin snapped her head up with hope in her eyes. "I'm not promising anything, but perhaps there is a way to reduce Itachi's sentence." Rin looked wary,

"As greatful as I am for you considering doing this, I can't help but wonder why you're thinking like this so easily?"

"It's top secret, but as you are a 'special nin', and Itachi's sister, I'll tell you. As you know we have many travellers going in ad out of Konoha, but for some reason not a single one of them has said a bad word against Itachi, in fact, if anything was said of her it was praise, and how fond they were of her. The told me about the good things Itachi had done for them... bizarre for a 'killer' don't you think?" Rin was silent, "Anyway, get me those scrolls and documents and we can revise a final outcome." Rin bowed,

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Tsunade smiled,

"You don't have to act so formal around me when we're on our own y'know." Rin relaxed,

"I know. I just got worked up and went in to autopilot. Seeing Itachi again, after all these years, I had a whirlpool of emotions swirl inside me." Tsunade rest her whole head on her right pal.

"Do you honestly believe that Itachi is as good as she says she is?"

"Yes. I'm not saying that just because I'm her sister, it's just that if you had seen how dedicated to Sasuke she was, you'd understand why she did all those things. Can't you tell by her dark expressions that she's in turmoil? She knows murder is wrong, but at the same time, she saved a defenceless child and kept him alive." Tsunade stared at the raven haired woman in front of her,

"Team seven are probably wondering where you are." Rin nodded and stood, taking the hint to leave.

"...Can I visit her?"

"...We'll arrange private visits between the two of us... Rin! I'd like to ask you not to tell Sasuke about this." She held up her hand as Rin went to argue, "At least for now, so we can tidy up a few strings." Reluctantly, Rin nodded and left.

One of the ANBU returned to inform Tsunade of Itachi's successful imprisonment.

"Good. Now I want five ANBU to attend a meeting in my office at midnight, on the dot!"

"Hai!" the ANBU left. The Hokage made a retreat fro the prison office also,

"Better prepare plans then." She mumbled to no one in particular but herself.

* * *

I hope you liked! And I hope you R&R -

_Preview:_

_"Itachi! Wake up!"_

_"Stop it, please! Don't hurt him!!"_

_"ITACHI!!!" Kisame roared,_

_"STOP!!!" Itachi shot up, wide eyes and drenched in sweat, panting._


	4. My First, My Kisame

**Chapter four – My First, My Kisame**

**Aacura:** hey guys, this is a MUCH longer chapter - please enjoy! I dedicate this chapter to my bebo friend Amz – she crazy XD

I do not own Naruto TTTT

* * *

In the cell provided, Itachi leant the back of her head against the wall and slid down to the floor in a shadowed corner. She sighed,

"I wonder how long it will be until Sasuke finds out I'm here?" she smirked lightly at the thought. "Bet he still wants to kill me. Not so difficult now huh? Now that I'm locked up." Itachi frowned, "... I wonder if Kisame misses me..." her heart felt so heavy. Even though she was so close to them, her brother and sister felt further away whilst behind bars, and dare she say it, the love of her life is gone and she'll never see him again.

The depression made it easier for Itachi to drift off to sleep, though she did dream of cherished memories with Kisame, like when they first got together.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Left Kisame." Itachi began to walk down a dirt path towards the thick forest,

"But Itachi, by going right we can follow the river to next town, right into the centre." Itachi glared at the man,

"I said left!" Kisame had no choice but to follow the younger, who was determined to call the shots. Not that it wasn't a regular thing!

Passing through the muddy tracks, jeers and shouting echoed through the wind, coming from the east. By the sounds of things, it was a hunting group. Kisame looked over at Itachi's calm face, the Uchiha must have sensed or guessed that such a group would be around the river at this time of day, and took the other route in order to pass them. The deathly pair could have taken them on, but a disturbance would cause their town to raise suspicion and security, plus they needed to keep a low profile.

Passing the group unnoticed, the path led them to the river anyway that expanded into a lake. "We shall rest here." A concealed space was where Itachi placed the load carried. "You get the firewood." Kisame sighed at the order, but Itachi heard it and glared at him once more, "What? You expect me to get it?" Kisame had had enough and took a huge risk,

"Yeah, you know what; it wouldn't hurt for you to do some of the work. All you do is boss me around and throw yourself about the place as if you own it! Well you don't own me, so stop acting like it!" Itachi was up in his face, livid,

"You've got a lot of nerve saying stuff like that to me."

"Yeah well let's just say that I've met my fair share of murderers, so I've kinda figured out their trail of thoughts, and I don't back down to them!" he stormed off, despite the point of their argument, collecting firewood. Itachi was enraged by Kisame's outburst, but stomped over to the lake to freshen up. Itachi hated water. Every time, Sasuke's face would be there glaring at him.

* * *

The pair were still pissed off with each other, so without a word, Itachi lit the fire and both prepared to sleep under their own cloaks.

Kisame loved water. The ripples were always soft, and when it was still, it looked like silk. Looking over at Itachi's skin, it reminded him of such beauty. This confused Kisame as he never thought of himself to be gay, but Itachi was so beautiful that he had been falling for the younger for just over a year. Kisame smirked as he watched Itachi sleep, always sleeping in a curled up position, like a child. The fond smile dropped as he saw a disturbance in Itachi's sleep. Seeing Itachi's crinkling nose, it was obvious that the younger was experiencing pain and started groaning. Kisame had seen Itachi have nightmares before, but this one seemed really bad, as the Uchiha thrashed about on the ground, tossing and turning under the Akatsuke cloak. Beads of sweat poured down the pale face, concerning Kisame of what Itachi could possibly be dreaming of.

"Ah!" Kisame felt the need to wake up the Uchiha before the dream got any worse. "No!"

"Itachi." Kisame shook the shaking body, but it thrashed even more violently. Itachi was panting.

"Iie! Iie!"

"Itachi!"

"Stop! Please!" Kisame's eyes widened. He never heard Itachi beg before, dream or reality.

"Itachi! Wake up!"

"Stop it, please! Don't hurt him!"

"ITACHI!!!" Kisame roared,

"STOP!!!" Itachi shot up, wide eyes and drenched with sweat, panting. Kisame dared himself to move as Itachi was not aware of his presence.

"Itachi?" he whispered. Said teen stopped shaking and eerily stilled, looking up at Kisame, still unable to steady the heavy breathing. Kisame looked really worried and Itachi must have counted that and didn't reply so harshly,

"What?"

"Are you-?"

"I'm fine." With a final stare, Kisame rolled over and Itachi lay back down, highly embarrassed, though never showed it.

"You should..." Kisame interrupted the awkward silence, "You should wipe off the sweat before you catch a cold."

"Shut up!" Itachi's words were harsh and final before they both drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

The sun rise had enough light to wake the Akatsuke duo. Kisame stood and stretched, where as Itachi took more time, feeling groggy, stiff and cold.

"You bathe first." Kisame sighed and 'did what he was told'. Itachi's head was throbbing, and was feeling hot and cold at the same time. Refusing to admit it out loud, Kisame was right about having washed before going back to sleep, but doing what Kisame said would make Itachi feel inferior.

When the time came for Itachi to wash, the Uchiha gave a thorough check that Kisame wasn't around. Itachi made sure they bathed separately because the Akatsuke, including Kisame, didn't know about Itachi being a girl!

Whilst lowering her legs into the water, it felt as though she were receiving third degree burns! Her skin was so hot, and combining it with cold water, an effect of a thousand stabbing knives filtered over her sweaty body. Having no clothes on, you could see her chest was bandaged tightly until it looked almost flat. Undoing the knot, she gasped as every time the bandage got looser and looser, her chest got bigger ad bigger. She restricted her breasts in order to look like a man, and even though she had a high pain tolerance, this pain was enough to make her want to cry, but she didn't.

Finally undone, she allowed the water to swallow her whole body. With no bobble, letting her hair fall freely, her feminine features stood out completely. The pain was incredible, and she knew she was coming down with something, but if she didn't hurry fast, Kisame would walk in on her and find out her secret. Cleaning her body thoroughly and quickly drying herself with a towel, Itachi was quick to re-bandage and dress herself so as they could leave instantly and continue their journey.

Kisame walked in front of Itachi, not leading the way as such, being on a single path and all, but because Itachi deliberately stayed back. Kisame sighed to himself, thinking that Itachi was still pissed off with him fro yesterday, but in actual fact, Itachi tailed behind him because she couldn't help it.

Her legs became stiffer, and she was screaming inside, willing her body to move. She pulled down her hat to cover her sweat covered face and hazed eyes. About two hours into the walk she began to cough, and it sounded thick and chesty. Kisame looked back in concern and held out his bottle of water. Itachi saw the gesture and was livid with herself that she wanted to take it. Pride was telling her to snatch it, but her arms were too heavy, so she took it lightly. Kisame frowned at the gentleness but thought against asking about it. Itachi was so damn thirsty, but even finishing off the bottle didn't quench her thirst, cool her down, or ease the coughing. Her head was spinning faster and faster.

Kisame could not hold back his question,

"Itachi, are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yes!!"

"We could always rest-"

"I said I'm-" Kisame stopped to hear the rest of the sentence, but instead heard a 'thump'. Looking behind he saw Itachi crumpled on the floor, panting and shaking.

"Itachi!!!" he fell to his knees and scooped up the Uchiha into his arms.

"K-K-Kisame..." Itachi lost consciousness, making the older man panic! Quickly ridding them both of their cloaks, sporting Itachi's load and carrying the younger bridal style, Kisame bolted down the path to the nearest town.

* * *

It had been two hours non-stop running until Kisame saw a light in the now dark forest. Being at the bottom and surrounded by mountains, it was dark most of the time where they were situated. One light led to another ad another until it reached the seemingly deserted village. Kisame searched frantically for a hospital, house, anything!!!

Suddenly an old lady emerged from a doorway, adjusting a sign outside her inn.

"Help!!" Kisame yelled breathlessly, grabbing her attention. The woman spun around and saw the desperate pair,

"Oh my! Get inside, hurry!"

"Thank you!" Kisame followed the old inn keeper inside, up a flight of stairs and into a spare room.

"Lay the ill one down, I will call for the doctor!" she hurried away, leaving Kisame to sit next to Itachi, who lay panting on the double bed. Kisame went to the joined bathroom and rinsed a flannel under cold water, using it as a cold compress.

"Kis-Kis-Kisame..." Itachi was weak but managed to open her eyes slightly.

"It's Ok, Itachi." Kisame continued to dab the cloth under her face and neck, "We're in a village and a doctor's on the way."

"No."

"Yes!" Itachi was surprised at his forceful tone, "Stop being stubborn! Besides, if you see the doctor, you'll get better quicker and we'll be faster getting back on track." Itachi listened to the echoing words and gave in.

"Stupid."

"Hmm?" Kisame didn't quite hear the whisper.

"Me. I f-feel s-s-so stupid." Kisame stopped dabbing the flannel and brushed his fingers through Itachi's bangs, also getting them out of her face.

"Shh. Don't feel stupid, because you're not. We all fall ill now and again no matter how strong we are." Kisame smiled. The gentle talking, soothing strokes and kindness Kisame was showing made a funny feeling in Itachi's stomach. Whether it was because of the crush she had on him, or her unknown illness, Itachi could not tear her eyes away from the glistening pair looking into her own, until they closed despite protest.

"Itachi?" said teen shook more violently and coughed thickly.

"In here!" the old woman returned with a middle-aged man who must have been the doctor.

"The patient's name?"

"I-Itachi." The doctor was fast moving, whipping out his instruments.

"Allergies?"

"None... that I know of." Now that he thought about it, he didn't know much about Itachi himself at all!

"There's too much clothing. I need to listen to her chest." Kisame faltered,

'Her?' he thought. The old woman beckoned Kisame forward to help remove Itachi's clothes. Taking off her trousers, Itachi wore black, skin tight boxers, showing off thin and slender legs, joint to curved hips.

'Itachi?' the doctor lifted the netted shirt over Itachi's head to reveal the bandages. The woman wrinkled her nose.

"That's got to hurt."

"Hmmm." The doctor agreed, "And no help in her breathing." A knot was tucked neatly under the bottom folds. Undoing it each time, the bandage loosened as it circulated Itachi's body, her unconscious state relieving gasps and forcing out the odd hiss. Her eyes screwed together in great pain. Kisame was mesmerised and bug eyed, not believing what he was seeing. As each bind was unwrapped, Itachi's chest got bigger and bigger, leaving the last four rolls as her only method of decency hiding her breasts, this gave the inn keeper reason to shoo Kisame out of the room into the hallway. The shocked man steadied himself against the hall wall. Never had he expected to discover such a thing, and one of Itachi's biggest, darkest secrets!!

* * *

A couple of hours passed and the medical pair emerged from the room,

"Is he-she ok?!" that was going to take some time getting used to saying,

"She has early stages of pneumonia." Kisame paled before the doctor, "But don't worry, we caught it quick. She'll recover soon if she takes the medicine I've provided, rests and drinks plenty of water. Otherwise, let nature take its course." He smiled kindly.

"Thank you." The pair left Kisame in the hallway.

Staring at the wooden door, Kisame dared himself to enter. It was dark, but the moonlight illuminated the bed in which Itachi rest in. Standing over her, Kisame drank in her appearance. Despite the fact that she was covered by a blanket, Itachi's hidden chest was obviously stating that she was a well curved woman. Having her hair free from the tie, Kisame scolded himself for not seeing her feminine features as true womanly traits. Health wise, her breathing was still raspy, but she was no longer shaking or panting, just sleeping. It had been a disturbing night and seeing that Itachi was temporarily well, Kisame made himself comfortable on the armchair. If Itachi saw him sharing a bed with her, ill or not, he'd be a dead man!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that - please R&R

Preview

_"She's better this morning thank you." He closed the door._

_'She?!'__ Itachi looked down, seeing that her bandages were around her chest, but much looser! She snatched her blanket up higher to cover her breasts and watched Kisame as he walked away from the door, bug and watery eyed. He knew her secret!!_


	5. My First, My Kisame 2

**Aacura:** Hey guys, I'd like to dedicate this chapter again to my friend Amz because she's wicked! XD Also, I'd basically like to dedicate it to all my bebo friends who I love to pieces! If I could, I'd hug them all so tight!!! XD

I do not own Naruto TTTT oh the pain! But I do own this fic... well… that kind of softens the blow -

**WARNING!!! CONTAINS SEX AND EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS!!!**

* * *

Itachi's eyes twitched as the dazzling sunrise shot between her eyelashes. Groaning, her eyes opened fully and she took in her surroundings. It took a while, but she remembered Kisame brought her to the Inn when she collapsed in the forest... Kisame. Itachi frowned,

'Where is he?' she thought, though as if on queue, the door opened and she tried to sit up. Seeing it was her shark like partner, Itachi relaxed her back against the headboard.

"You're up!" Kisame looked relieved.

"How long have I been asleep?" her voice stern but gravely from just waking up.

"About three days." Itachi's eyes widened,

"What?!"

"Well, you were sort of in and out of consciousness." Itachi glared to the side, infuriated that she appeared so weak.

"You need to take your medicine." Itachi concentrated her questioning glare on Kisame,

"My what?" the elder nodded his head towards the bedside table, where a packet of tablets were laid neatly. "I'm not taking them."

"You are."

"No I'm not." Kisame smirked at her childish behaviour, but remembered his situation and became emotionless instantly. Itachi noticed the obvious change.

"If you don't take them, you won't get better, and then we can't leave." Itachi desperately wanted to argue, but unfortunately saw his point. She tried to take one of the blasted tablets out of its plastic pack but her hands shook terribly. Screwing her eyes shut, a thick coughing fit engulfed her lungs. Not knowing where it came from, a glass was pressed to her lips and she drank from it greedily. Opening her eyes, Kisame was seen sitting at her side, holding a tablet ready, so she took it wordlessly and swallowed the damned capsule with the rest of the water. Lifting herself up, coughing and stress made her light headed and have the sudden desire to fall forward. Expecting her head to make contact with her knees, Itachi made a noise of surprise as she landed on something softer, not landing as far as she thought. Looking up weakly, she saw Kisame supporting her. Her body moved on its own and relaxed into the embrace, nuzzling herself into a comfier position. She felt Kisame still, not knowing what to do, but It was moments like this Itachi had only dreamed of; being embraced by someone and feeling like a girl... it made her feel sad.

"Are you alright?" Kisame's deep voice ran up her spine, but she reluctantly pulled away, knowing that she had to keep up her image that was slowly falling apart.

"I'm fine." She looked away.

The door knocked giving Kisame a reason to remove himself from the mattress. Answering it, Kisame greeted the intruder with a smile that made Itachi swoon, but his last sentence made her want to faint, scream, cry and throw up as she panicked!!!

"She's better this morning thank you." He closed the door.

'She?!' Itachi looked down, seeing that her bandages were around her chest, but much looser! She snatched her blanket up higher to cover her breasts and watched Kisame as he walked away from the door, bug and watery eyed. He knew her secret!!

Kisame felt a pair of eyes on him and was shocked to see such a face on Itachi, like she was looking at the devil himself! Studying her closer, his eyes rest on her hand that pulled the blanket up higher to cover her body fuller.

"Ah." That single noise told the pair that they were thinking exactly the same thing. "About that. I didn't look or anything, I swear. I was out of the room when they examined you." That didn't exactly matter to Itachi anymore. She was just panicking because he knew she was a woman! A woman, not a man!! "I slept in the chair too, so I err, didn't violate you in any way." He looked up to see Itachi hadn't moved, though she was still shaking, more from fright than a chill. "Itachi I..." at the worst possible moment, another coughing fit ensued. Again the feeling of glass struck her lips, but this time knowing that it was Kisame, she pushed herself away, still coughing violently. "Itachi! If you don't drink this you won't stop coughing!" she refused the glass again, having her breathing become wheezy and shallow as she began to struggle to breath. "Itachi!!" seeing no other way to make her drink, Kisame poured the water into his mouth and mashed their lips together in a tight lock. Some of the water ran down her chin as she struggled to swallow from shock, but Kisame rested his left hand on the side of her neck and stroked his thumb down her throat, guiding her into swallowing the cool liquid.

Finishing off the last gulp, Kisame parted and looked away to his right. "I'm sorry, but if I didn't stop your coughing you'd pass out from not breathing properly." Itachi still looked up at him and he turned back. She looked so vulnerable sitting there, clutching her blanket like her life depended on it. This was a new side to Itachi that Kisame had never seen before, but one thing that he always saw, even before now, was the look of loneliness embedded within her eyes. On instinct, Kisame pulled her into his chest, hugging her. She yelped and was stiff, shocked and scared. "Itachi, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I promise." Itachi seemed to relax slightly. She had always believed in him, and he always made her feel 'safe'. "I'll protect your secret. You trust me right?" Itachi stretched her arms around his waist, hugging him back as she cried softly. Kisame felt the tears seep through his shirt but didn't mind. He simply whispered soothing words into her ear and rocked her to sleep.

Itachi woke to view the sun setting. Sitting up and looking over at Kisame, who was fast asleep in the chair, she smiled softly at how relaxed and open he looked. Suddenly remembering their incident that morning she blushed and touched her lips. Even though it technically wasn't, Kisame stole her first kiss. In a way she was sad because it wasn't romantic (the girly side of Itachi coming out), yet she was ok because it was Kisame.

Looking over to her left, a tablet was already out of the packet on the table, and she smiled seeing the full glass of water undoubtedly left by Kisame. Despite the fact that he was part of the Akatsuke, to her, Kisame was the kindest man she had ever met. Seeing that it was the evening, it was time to take the displayed capsule. Bringing it to her lips, she knew she felt one hundred percent better, but was also aware that Kisame would kill her if she didn't finish the course of medication. Popping the pill into her mouth, Kisame made a sudden movement, causing her to jump and have the tablet lodge in the back of her throat.

'Oh Gods!' she thought, feeling stupid yet panicky. Her reflexes couldn't seem to swallow it completely and her gagging noises woke up Kisame. He immediately jumped to her side.

" Itachi, are you chocking?!"

'Well fucking duh!!' she felt like screaming and ringing his neck! She tried to cough but wasn't successful, so she clasped her throat in hope of forcing it down.

"Relax!" Itachi didn't appear to be listening to the advice as she continued to strangle herself. "Drink!" Kisame put the glass to her lips, but though she tried to drink it, it kept coming out of the sides of her mouth. "Do you mind?" Itachi knew what he was getting at, and if it were any other person she'd rather die, but she shook her head, allowing Kisame to feed her water once more in his unique way. It took a few efforts to swallow, but eventually the capsule budged and Itachi was able to breath properly again. But there was still more water, and Itachi held on to his lips for as long as she could. With the water gone, instead of just parting mouths, Itachi secured her lips in between Kisame's as they closed in an obvious kiss. Kisame jumped and looked down at Itachi, astonished at what she had just done. She on the other hand looked horrified!

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!" she looked away, blushing hard. Kisame watched her and sighed,

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

"I just kissed you! Of course I'm going to dwell on it!" she looked up at him stern, yet still blushing. Kisame found it so cute and his gut feeling was telling to finally take the risk after all these years. He leant forward and whispered seductively,

"Do you want it to happen again?" Itachi stilled, her eyes wide,

"W-w-what?!"

"I said, do you want me to," he pecked her on the lips, "Again?" her eyes closed lightly, caught in the moment. She was mesmerised by his voice yet her conscience was screaming at her to keep her image!

"Kisame."

"I won't do it unless you give me permission." He respected her.

"Kisame…"

"Yes?" she had decided,

"… Kiss me." Looking back into her determined eyes, Kisame's heart rate sped up as lust seemed to flow out of them. Licking his own, he captured her lips, locking them tight. Itachi once again closed her eyes and moved her lips against his own. She may have been inexperienced, but Kisame was thoroughly enjoying himself. Reaching up to deepen the kiss, Itachi wrapped one arm around his neck as the other hand swam through the strands of his hair, massaging his scalp. He was being pulled down, so much that she was starting to lay fully on her back.

Horizontal on the mattress, Kisame had no choice but to lay on top of her in order to avoid getting a broken neck! His leg lifting over her body was unnoticed as they were too indulged in their lip work, Itachi especially high, as it was her first time. He bit her lip, gently, but it made her gasp all the same, giving Kisame the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her hot cavern. Itachi was unsure of what to do, but Kisame pushed against her tongue playfully, coaxing her to fight back. Getting the idea, they wrestled for dominance, which Kisame lost deliberately. Itachi shyly glided her tongue past the razor sharp teeth and inspected each one of them. Massaging her tongue against his own made Kisame groan. The sounds made the hair on the back of Itachi's neck stand up, a new thrill of excitement strike through her. Their pace quickened, battling once more, panting and moaning, exciting the other, inspiring them to do more.

Kisame's right hand travelled down to her hip and rounded to her backside. Noting the intrusion, Itachi clamped her teeth on his bottom lip, which only made him groan and tighten his grip on Itachi's ass and have her produce similar sounds.

Massaging her there, Itachi raised her left leg and wound it around his waist. The blue haired man unlocked his hold on Itachi's lips and instead trailed kisses along her jaw and down the right side of her neck. The Uchiha didn't dare open her eyes in fear she might lose the Utopia she was in. Instead, she searched for Kisame's left hand that supported him up off her body. Finding it, she stroked the long fingers, coaxing them to wrap around hers. Opening his eyes, Kisame rubbed his nose against hers, making her do the same. Looking up at him with gorgeous, dark orbs, she smiled gently, letting him know that it was ok to apply his full weight. He let himself down gently but kissed her lips again when her eyes bulged in shock. It wasn't that he was heavy; it's just that Itachi had never had a 'man' on top of her before. Kisame took her searching hand and entwined their fingers by her shoulder. Itachi sighed into the kiss before he once again moved to her neck. Nibbling in a neat line, she gasped as he hit this one spot; her sweet spot. Smirking, Kisame kept nibbling, licking and sucking on the sensitive area, making her squirm beneath him. He bit down hard, forcing a scream of mixed pain and delight, but it was in a low pitch, in the voice Itachi had practised for so many years. Kisame wanted to hear her feminine voice. Lapping up the blood and soothing the wound with his tongue, Kisame moved back to her deprived mouth. Itachi loved the taste of her own blood circulating inside her mouth. It made her want more. No matter how much Kisame's hand sweetly held hers or teasingly squeezed her ass, Itachi wanted him to 'touch' her in more sensitive places than her neck. She wanted his heavenly hands to roam her body freely.

Still continuing with their heated lip work, Itachi reached her left hand down and grabbed Kisame's hand away from her lower body. Still holding the back of it, she tugged at it until the blue palm rest on her shoulder. Unsure of what her actions entitled, Kisame looked up and stared into her already open eyes.

"Ita-" a peck shut him up, she didn't want him to talk. Lying her head back down, she never once looked away, holding onto his gaze. Her questioning hand stroked the back of his before gliding it to her neck. Kisame watched her eyes more than her hand, but they bulged when the palm of his right hand glided over her left breast. Cupping it, Itachi pressed his hand lightly on the bandaged area, waiting for some sort of answer.

Kisame removed his hand, having Itachi frown in confusion, and he looked down. A brief flicker of fright circulated through Itachi as Kisame fully removed himself from on top of her. She lay still, letting her leg drop from gravity's forces and her eyes welled up. Had she gone too far?

"Get up." Kisame ordered. He still pretty much sat on her lap, but rest most of his weight on his knees, and Itachi, for once, obeyed, watching his unreadable features. Sat up completely and resting her hands on his thighs for support, she watched him rid himself of his shirt, revealing his well toned upper body.

Forgetting what Kisame had done just a minute ago, Itachi reached up a hand and touched his chest. His skin was so soft and his muscles were so hard, but her mind was fixated on the half naked man and how she wanted him. Kisame grabbed the intruding hand making Itachi snap out of her trance, though he smirked and leant down to her right ear, whispering huskily,

"It's only fair for me to be topless if you are." Itachi was confused, but realization hit her when he played with the knot on her back. Tugging at it forcibly, the tie came undone, and the bandages fell more easily as they were much looser. Throwing away the stringy material, Kisame gazed down at the two obvious bulges in Itachi's chest. Being exposed so openly made her blush, especially as he weighed them in his hands, which they both noticed filled his palms impressively. Kisame cringed inwardly as he could now see the inn keeper wasn't kidding when she said it must have really hurt squashing those huge things into her ribs, yet they still looked perfect to him.

Kisame laid Itachi back down and cupped her left breast, this time at his own will. She moaned as he squeezed it gently. Stroking the sensitive flesh, Kisame deliberately avoided her perked nipple. This annoyed her to no end, and he knew it,

"Kis-ame!" he smirked at her attempted plea,

"Yes?" he asked, so sickeningly innocent. She glared at him, "What is it?" he let his thumb ride over the bud once making her gasp in surprise. "Oh. That's what you want." He did it again. "Is it?" he drew circles around the pink flesh; he wanted her to beg. "Itachi." He kept calling her name, tauntingly, seeing her sweat and slowly break her stubbornness. He smirked as he watched her face twist as he continued the circular pattern, "Itachiiiiiiii-"

"YES DAMNIT!!" she cried out, fully cracked, sharingan blazing.

Kisame dove down and sucked on the bud, HARD. Flicking it with his tongue across the tip. "AH!!" Itachi was not expecting that, but damn was she gratefully. She tried to press up her chest to his mouth, but his right hand pushed her shoulder down. She growled, but it turned into a moan as he used his left hand to play with the right breast. Tweaking one nipple and licking the other, Itachi began panting as nerves screamed under his touch. Her right hand clamped onto his head as her eyes rolled to the back of her own, especially when he swapped sides giving exactly the same treatment.

Kisame felt her shake beneath him due to his torture. There was only one way to put her out of her 'misery', and activate her much needed release, but he didn't know if Itachi wanted to go that far. As a 'test', Kisame put both hands on her hips and flicked the elastic of her boxers. He knew she felt it because her hand embedded in his hair tightened.

"Oh Kami!" she breathed, lifting her hips. Her right leg pressed against his groin and he moaned deeply at the pressure. Kisame began kissing down her stomach, leaving little red marks as evidence of his trail.

Sliding his hands inside, still on her hips, he rid her of the damned material, having her naked for the world, but most importantly Kisame, to see. More aware of the situation, she cringed. Kisame kissed her on the lips once, leaving his head level with hers to look into her glistening eyes, silently telling her it was all right. A forefinger belonging to his right hand slithered down between her breasts, to the bottom of her rib cage, dipping into her belly button, and combing through the curls of her nether regional hair.

Spreading her legs apart with the other hand, Kisame had full access to her clitoris, which he stroked gently. Despite the fact that it was only gentle, electric sparks shot through Itachi's body, causing her to cry out in surprise and pleasure. Her cries were rewarded with another stroke and another, until unshed tears formed in her lashes.

Itachi gripped the sheets painfully and squinted her eyes shut. Moving on, Kisame plunged the same finger inside her, violating her completely. She tried to close her legs, but the other hand of Kisame's held her thighs firmly apart. It didn't feel horrible, just sort of weird. She cringed and looked away, embarrassment surging through her.

"Itachi." Kisame called, "Itachi, look at me." She twitched her head, "Come on." Her eyes met his from the side and he swirled his finger, she jumped at the unexpected movement and jolted her head to face him squarely. A smile graced his lips as he had her full attention, so he did it again. The action felt… it felt… nice.

Kisame added another finger, scissoring her inside. He stretched her, but at the same time, the rubbing against her virgin walls was tingling. Kisame thrust his fingers in deeper a couple of times, until he hit a spot that made her jump. He hit it again.

"Ah!" and again, and again, and again. "Ah! Ah!! Ah!!! Kis-a-me!" he kissed her, allowing the cries to fill his mouth. She wanted more and needed to express it quickly. Pushing his head away, she stroked his cheek with a quivering hand, "Kisa-me! I-I need you." The lust in her eyes was so powerful; they matched his own.

Sitting up and stripping completely, Kisame showed his erection fully. Itachi gulped, surely a big thing like that wouldn't fit inside her!

"Kis-Kisame." She sat up and looked up at him, holding onto his upper arms. Kisame could see it. The little girl inside her eyes, and she was scared. Holding her close, he kissed her on her quivering lips, "I-I-" he kissed her again, "I'm scared…" she whispered. He had never seen Itachi like this before and went to speak, "But I want-!" he held his tongue, "…I want this…" Kisame could see that she was torn. It was her first time after all. Holding her hands sweetly, he gazed into her eyes and whispered,

"Then I'll go slow. Ok?" there was a hesitant nod on her part, and they lay back down, Kisame winding an arm around her back in support and the other holding her hand. Positioning his erection near her entrance, Itachi wrapped her free arm around him, "This is going to hurt." He warned her. "Ready?" he received a nod.

Kisame began to push himself inside her, slowly, and she grit her teeth, dug her nails in his back and squinted her eyes as she felt the very inside of her being ripped apart so cruelly by the man she trusted. It was too slow! It hurt! It hurt! It hurt!

"Kisame!" she gasped, and he stopped, "Just do it!"

"What?"

"I-In one go! Do it in one go." She looked into his eyes pleadingly,

"Are you sure?"

"Kisame!" she growled and he thrust into her; fast and deep. "AAAAAAARGG!!!!" she threw her head back violently, the scream piercing Kisame's very soul. He waited a few seconds before looking up from her shoulder. Big mistake. His heart was breaking as multiple tears streamed from Itachi's eyes. He kissed away each tear, apologising for each one that fell, only just noticing how much she squeezed his hand. He heard her swallow thickly, "Move." Kisame hesitated but withdrew slowly, "Faster!" she hissed. He obeyed and withdrew sharply, re-entering her at the same pace. She groaned in protest. Again… and the same outcome… but the third time… the third time, he hit something. Something… not painful. "There!" angling himself better, Kisame struck the same spot, "Ah!" a positive cry! She opened her red, non-sharingan activated eyes, "Right there!" He'd found it!

The more he pounded into her, the more pleasure filled her. Itachi wrapped her legs around his waist, gaining maximum pleasure. White spots stabbed her eyes and she moaned. Damnit it wasn't good enough! Kisame wanted to hear her scream. Scream like a woman. Scream in pleasure. Scream his name. Kisame thrust himself harder and harder, making her scream louder and louder, "Ah! Ah! Ah!! Ah!!! Ah!!! AH!!! AH!!! AH!!! KI!!! SA!!! ME!!! AAH!!! AH!!! AH!!!" she rocked back and fore to meet his thrusts, screaming for the heavens to hear.

Itachi's voice pitched higher and it was driving Kisame over the edge! She was reaching her climax but her voice got higher an higher, making the hairs on the back of Kisame's neck stand as straight as his erection.

Kisame grabbed her hips for more accuracy, "I-I-I-I'm-ah! Ah! G-gon-na! Ah! AH!! KISAME!!!" one last thrust and white fire entwined with electricity shot through the pair of them, stretching as far as their fingertips, reaching the ends of their toes and powerful enough to deafen each other with their screams. Bliss had over come them and they basked within heaven together. Kisame rolled his sweaty self off of Itachi and lay on his back, panting. Looking over at his lover, he smiled. She was on her back, her eyes still shut, trying to catch her breath. A lone tear slid from her right eye, and Kisame caught it. Turning her head, Itachi looked back at Kisame and smiled, even her eyes expressed her happiness. Capturing his hand, she held it fully against her face. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, studying each other's features. "I…" the words were hard to form as she had not said them to anyone other than Sasuke, and that was going back years!

"I love you." Kisame finished the confession she could not. It encouraged her.

"I love you too." Itachi's new lover reached over and grabbed her other hand, pulling her body to twist so she lay on his chest. The pair held one another delicately.

"What are you looking at?" Kisame noticed his love staring out the window,

"The moon."

"… It's full tonight."

"… Yeah… and so am I." Kisame wrapped his arm around Itachi, pulling her closer, and stroked the hand that rest on his chest. He loved her smile, and right now, she couldn't stop.

END FLASHBACK 

The brick wall that she leant against was so much colder than the bed she slept in that night and, Itachi smirked, their sleepless, more raunchier nights after that.

If there was to be anything at all Itachi wouldn't miss, it would be how she could not walk in a straight line the morning after their 'sexual adventures'. Though… Itachi looked down and squinted her eyes… Itachi always felt she'd do anything, even endure that pain, to stay and be with Kisame.

However, the Akatsuke got in the way of that, and in a way, so did her family. It was a coin toss between Kisame and family and whom she loved more. A tear slid down her cheek, which she immediately rid herself of. There was no way in hell she was going to become an emotional wreck! Konoha saw her as the bad ass, murdering, heartless 'man', ever known to strike fear in everybody's hearts and anyone's soul… so she was going to damn well keep that title whilst she was locked up! Her title was all she had to hold on to in order to survive. She had lost Kisame, that she admitted, but Sasuke hadn't completely cut ties, so there was still hope she could pull on those strings. Eventually, one day, maybe she could tell him the truth about their family.

"Uchiha." Itachi put on her best glare and viciously peered through the bars, past her bangs, at the guard who stood outside her cell.

* * *

Woot! That was a long chapter ;

I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted it to be done in time for Christmas, but since that's gone, this will be a new years present to you all, heh heh!

Pleeeeeaaaaaase R&R!!! TTTT

Preview:

"_SHUT UP!!!" the whole room jumped at Itachi's outburst. "Just lock me up and let me rot! For the love of God don't continue!!"_

"_Punishment being-"_

"_STOP IT!!!-"_


	6. Reunited?

**Aacura:** Heh heh heh

**Naruto:** What is she laughing at?

**Sasuke:** Ignore her

**Naruto:** (looks at Aacura suspiciously)

**Aacura:** Nya ha ha ha

**Naruto:** AAARRGGG!! What the hell are you laughing at?!?!

**Sasuke:** Don't scream so close to my ear Dobe!! (Hits Naruto on the head)

**Aacura:** I don't know

**Naruto and Sasuke:** o.O !!!!

**Naruto:** So you were… laughing for no reason?!

**Aacura:** (nods)

**Sasuke:** WTF IS UP WITH THAT?!

**Naruto:** ACK!! That hurt!!

**Sasuke:** You're all weird!

**Aacura:** (grins Naruto style) Thank you

**Naruto:** Hey! Gimme my grins back!

**Aacura:** Heh (smirks Sasuke style)

**Sasuke:** Don't steal my smirks!

**Aacura:** Anyways, I don't own Naruto-

**Sasuke:** I do

**Naruto:** o.O

**Aacura:** Enjoy the chapter - (laughs again)

**Naruto and Sasuke:** SHUT UP!!!

**Aacura:** TTTT

* * *

Chapter 6 – Reunited?

"What?" A piece of cloth was thrown into her cell,

"Put this securely over your eyes." Itachi could not blame them being scared of her past use of the sharingan, so she obeyed. "Lie on your stomach and put your hands behind your back." Tying the cloth tightly, she did that also. The floor was ice cold, but she did not complain, and a pair of handcuffs were strapped to her wrists, as were another set on her elbows. The ANBU most defiantly weren't gentle, and the cuffs were so tight she could feel the blood pumping in her fingertips. They lifted her up, bending her shoulders to breaking point, but thankfully she was flexible. They made her walk what she could only guess was the hallway, and stopped suddenly. Itachi could hear more than see their smirks. A sharp prick made itself known to Itachi's upper right arm,

'Oh Gods they're drugging me!' she panicked inside her head. Struggling against the guards, even just the one movement of resistance led her to being backhanded in the face. It seemed the ANBU wanted any excuse to use physical abuse. Moving again gained her a punch in the stomach and face, next, pinning her to the floor as, at least four men painfully bent her joints the wrong way and continued with their drug dosage. She felt warm, like a fever was spreading through her and her wrists throbbed more, matching the pounding headache she gained. Gagging her to the point where her jaw could have easily snapped, she was forced up and kicked to walk in a straight line she failed to follow.

"Get moving, Uchiha!" her movements were getting even more sluggish, but being pushed through what sounded like a door, she was still determined to move.

The room Itachi entered was full of gossip, which grew louder.

"SILENCE!!!" It must have been Tsunade. Itachi was led up a short set of steps, most likely like a stage. "Uchiha Itachi, you are here by accused for the murder of the Uchiha Clan, running from the law, becoming a missing nin and joining a murderous group known as The Akatsuke. How do you plead?" The gag was removed, but Itachi could not talk. Her tongue felt swollen and fuzzy, it was the drugs that they gave her.

"Answer the Hokage!" a man shouted, enraged. She still failed to speak, even though she tried to form the word 'guilty' from her lips. "Answer the Hokage!!" no answer again received a back handed slap, forcing her to the floor in her weak state.

"ANBU!!" the Hokage screamed, "How dare you! I did not instruct you to strike, and despite who the prisoner is, if they come willingly, you do NOT use physical abuse… have you drugged him?!"

"Err…" Tsunade leapt to Itachi's side, checking her pulse. A wave of nausea sailed through the Uchiha's body and she coughed violently, heaving chunks of blood mixed within her stomach acid.

"Shit!" the Hokage swore blindly. Itachi was rolled onto her back and she felt a hand tug up her shirt. Despite her current state, Itachi wriggled sluggishly, trying to get away from the intruding hand. "Don't worry, it's me." Tsunade soothed, instantly calming the younger. Placing her palm on Itachi's stomach, a glow of green light radiated from her palm, drawing out the drug circulating around Itachi's body. She felt her strength coming back and her face feeling fresher as someone wiped away the blood.

Back in full strength, a chair was dragged near her, and Itachi was lifted into it (with a little more care) facing the crowd in the room Itachi could still not see. Tsunade cleared her throat, "Let's start again." Her voice was sharp. Itachi knew she would get along well with this woman. "Itachi Uchiha, how do you plead?" Her voice was back,

"Guilty." Spoken fluently as though the past occurrence never happened.

"I object!" a full uproar burst into Itachi's ears, and she was sure everyone must have seen the small amount of shock she let slip appear on her face, even with the blindfold. It was Rin's voice!

"SILENCE!!!" there was no sound. Wow, Tsunade had power! "In fact… there has been new found evidence that Uchiha Itachi is not the psychotic killer he was announced as years ago." A few murmurs were heard, but not loud enough for the Hokage to complain. "Documents from the Uchiha's secret meetings have been located and studied, including minutes." Everyone listened intently. "Date. Seven years before Clan massacre. The chief of police has another son, named Uchiha Sasuke. Meeting held, discussing the right path for the child to follow as this disgrace is problematic." Itachi grit her teeth and everyone saw it. "Date. Five years before Clan massacre. Uchiha Itachi will take on the duties as head of the Clan once reaching the right of age. Date. Four years before the Clan massacre. Agreement is made to announce Uchiha Sasuke as a burden and disgrace to the Clan. Punishment is to be sought out." More murmurs, and more teeth grinding on Itachi's part. "Date. Three years before Clan massacre. Uchiha Sasuke continues his directed punishment. Uchiha Itachi fails to part take in meetings and missions regularly. With investigation, it is sought out that Uchiha Sasuke is the source of blame. Date. Two years before Clan massacre. Uchiha Itachi has achieved ANBU status, although, he is punished for failure to accept and attend missions and meetings. Punishment being-"

"SHUT UP!!!" the whole room jumped at Itachi's sudden outburst. "Just lock me up and let me rot! For the love of God don't continue!!"

"Punishment being-"

"STOP IT!!!" Itachi was gagged and pinned to the chair.

"Punishment being – multiple attempted murders of Uchiha Sasuke, permanent bodily damage, resulting successfully in attempted suicide on Uchiha Sasuke's part." Tears slipped past the blindfold and Itachi stopped struggling, slumping in the chair. Her little brothers darkest secret, the one she vowed to protect, was out. At the young age of five, Sasuke kept trying to kill himself. He was so young, and Itachi felt so helpless and useless.

Everyone in the room was ghostly silent. "Date." Tsunade had a momentary choking sound, "One-year before Clan Massacre. One member of the committee is dead. A hand written note of suicide found next to the body. However, Uchiha Itachi was also not present during the meeting that took place when this death occurred. There is an act of suspicion that Uchiha Itachi has committed an act of murder, as his actions to date have been described as rebellious and disturbing, even problematic. Council concludes Uchiha Itachi's actions have been influenced by stress; therefore no further action will be made. Date. Six months before Clan massacre. Uchiha Itachi makes a public threat of death to any of those who wish to harm his younger sibling, Uchiha Sasuke. Furthermore, his actions continue to show disturbing rebellion, refusing to participate in meetings, missions and activities after discovering plans to sacrifice Uchiha Sasuke for the sake of the Clan." Silence still occupied the room, "The minutes end there." Tsunade looked over at the weeping woman. "Remove the blindfold." A pair of shaky, emotional hands removed the cloth from Itachi's eyes and mouth, but she lowered her head, hiding her eyes either way, refusing to open them. "Uchiha Itachi. Hearing this evidence, do you confirm that it is true?"

Fuck the whole not becoming a weeping mess!!

"Y-y-yes!" the tears just wouldn't stop!! Her little brother's secret was out, and that's all that mattered to her. She told herself that she was willing to die with his secret, but it came out anyway, just not from her own mouth.

"Uchiha Itachi, I hereby free you of all charges under the following conditions." Itachi was only half listening. "One, you will undergo twenty-four hour supervision. Two, you are to report directly to me every day. Three, you may not activate the sharingan at ANY time for ANY reason." Tsunade took a deep breath, "Case dismissed!"

The biggest massacre known to Konoha since the nine-tails was a lie! The evidence was there, but truthfully, everyone believed the story once they saw THE Itachi cry. "ANBU! Respected Nins! Go sand inform the whole of Konoha of Uchiha Itachi's peaceful return. Refrain from releasing any information regarding Uchiha Sasuke." She glared, "What has been said and heard in this room, will stay in this room. Go!" she then turned to Team Seven's teacher, "Kakashi! Go get Sasuke and bring him here."

Everyone had left, all except Itachi, Tsunade and Takarin. Kneeling down in front of a cuff less Itachi, Tsunade had a sorrowful expression, "Itachi, of all days I'm sorry to tell you, but you've-"

"Miscarriage." Takarin and the Hokage jumped in surprise, and also at how careless she said it,

"Y-yes."

"I can't have children. They all die inside me."

"This has happened before?!"

"… Yeah… my Father made sure of it." No more details were expressed.

"Itachi!!" Rin flung her arms around her sister, who hugged her back in equal force.

"What about Sasuke?" Tsunade sighed, "How will he approach this?"

"Let me deal with him." Itachi looked her straight in the eyes.

"… Remember, no sharingan."

"I know."

* * *

**Itachi:** (eye twitches)

**Aacura:** (sweat drops)

**Itachi:** I cried?!

**Aacura:** Eh heh… (Runs)

**Itachi:** GET BACK HERE!!! (Runs after her)

**Aacura:** Remember!! No sharingan!!! (Keeps running)

**Itachi:** AAARRRGGGGG!!!!!

**Takarin:** (watches the pair run around animatedly) please R&R TTTT

Preview:

_To her left, Itachi saw her old house. It was old, worn and had a haunted look. To her right, the wearing Clan fan that she had once struck with a kunai still bared the markings. _

_It was a full moon she noticed, just like the night she murdered the ones that cheerfully lived in these houses. She couldn't bare to look at the moon. It held too many memories, good and bad which both now scorn her._


	7. Hate Me Or Love Me

**Aacura:** Dedication time!! (punches fist in air)

**Naruto:** What the hell like!!

**Sasuke:** You are so random

**Aacura:** (glomps Sasuke) isn't it great!!

**Sasuke:** (gasps) not when it gives me pain! Get off my chest!

**Aacura:** (stands up and sweat drops) sorry!

**Naruto:** Anywhooo, who are you dedicating this chapter to?

**Aacura:** My friends from college, Rhys, Paul, Rob, Lydia, Jon, Angharad and my best friend Shelly!

**Naruto:** Why?

**Aacura:** Because

**Naruto:** Why?

**Aacura:** Because

**Naruto:** Why?

**Aacura:** Because

**Naruto:** Why?

**Sasuke:** SHUT UP!!! (vein throbs)

**Naruto and Aacura:** o.O

**Aacura:** (whispers) How's the anger management classes going?

**Naruto:** (whispers) We're working on it

**Sasuke:** (Glares)

**Naruto:** Enjoy the chapter, and Aacura doesn't own me, or the super cool anime I star in!! (Poses on rock with waves crashing against it majestically)

**Sasuke:** (Throws a fish at him)

**Naruto:** ACK!! (Falls into the water)

**Aacura:** To the chapter!! (punches fist in air once again)

**(According to this fic, Sasuke NEVER took off his arm attire)**

Chapter Seven – Hate me or Love me?

Muffled voices got louder from behind the door, finally revealing Sasuke and Kakashi as the culprits of the noise. Walking in, Sasuke noticed the immediate change in atmosphere in the courtroom. Tsunade and Takarin were standing at the sidewall, completely expressionless.

"What's going on?" The question was blunt, but a voice spoke immediately,

"Good to see you again," Itachi emerged from the shadows opposite Sasuke, "little brother." His heart stopped,

"I-Itachi!!" the younger Uchiha activated the sharingan immediately and readied several kunai. Sasuke took in his surroundings noticing bizarrely, no one else was reacting the same way he was! A killer was right in front of them yet they merely stood there like it were Sakura he was fighting! Sasuke launched his weapons that Itachi skilfully dodged. Up close in a second, the two siblings made hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke began to shout,

"Why haven't you activated the sharingan?!"

"…"

"Are you holding back?!"

"…"

"You could have killed me the second I walked through that door!!"

"…"

"You bastard!!!" flying away, they both used the family seals and threw raging fire at each other. Failing to touch each other, they went back to immediate hand-to-hand combat. "Why are you here?!" an answer finally graced her lips,

"… To see you."

"To kill me?!" Itachi swiped Sasuke from under his feet and pinned him down,

"No!" her little brother looked up at her, seething, "I came back here to live." Sasuke stopped struggling, "My charges have been dropped." Shockingly to Itachi, Sasuke looked more enraged than when he did at her first sighting. Flourishing through his body, rage powered him to push Itachi, and pin her to the floor. He punched her in the face, but she let him, so he did it again,

"You think I care about your charges?!" he lifted her collar and punched her again, "You think I fucking care about our clan?!" punching her once more, he pulled her up forcefully and hugged her around her middle, burying his face in her right shoulder. "You left me!" Itachi was shocked, "You left me alone! Why Itachi?!" Itachi embraced her brother tightly and stroked his hair tenderly.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I saw no other way in making sure you stayed alive!"

"But why did you leave me alone?! You could have taken me with you!"

"I had blood on my hands."

"But I have blood on my soul!" heartstrings retched within Itachi's chest. "Itachi… I didn't care about the rest of our family. After what they… did." She tightened her hold on her brother. "You were the only one I loved."

"Gods Sasuke, there has not been one day in your life have I not thought about you. I love you so much." Sasuke clung onto her like a small child, afraid she might leave again. This whole 'assassin' look was just for show, Sasuke really wanted to just be with Itachi again. She lifted his head from her shoulder, "Sasuke, " using her trademark, she poked Sasuke in the head, "Can I get up now? The floor is cold." She smiled slightly and Sasuke matched it.

* * *

One of Itachi's arms rest around Sasuke's shoulders, as his right arm was snaked around her waist. The pair of them walked like that through the dark and deserted streets of Konoha, towards the Uchiha household.

Entering the clan's land, Itachi unintentionally hugged Sasuke closer, so he hugged her hip in reassurance. These very lanes were once smothered in blood by Itachi's hands. She stopped, making Rin, Kakashi, Tsunade, and of course Sasuke, stop also. To her left, Itachi saw her old house. It was old, worn and had a haunted look. To her right, the wearing Clan fan that she had once struck with a kunai still bared the markings.

It was a full moon she noticed, just like the night she murdered the ones that cheerfully lived in these houses. She couldn't bare to look at the moon. It held too many memories, good and bad which both now scorn her. A full moon was present the night she killed the clan, the night she first made love with Kisame, and the night she decided to leave him.

Looking down, Sasuke tugged her lightly to grab her attention, but the sad look remained even when she turned her head to look in his eyes.

"C'mon." he whispered, and they all began walking again.

The group walked through one of the exits of the Uchiha lands, confusing her slightly, until a house in the distance made itself clear.

"Well, here we are." Rin fumbled with the key to the door, "Won't you come in?" Rin referred to Tsunade, who nodded and smiled, entering the house with the others.

"May I speak to Sasuke?" Tsunade laughed at Itachi's request,

"You don't need permission to speak to your brother."

"I meant alone." Tsunade tensed up.

"I'm afraid not. The sentence was that you'd have twenty-four hour surveillance… I'd much rather it if Kakashi were with you." Sasuke went to protest, but Itachi got there first,

"Fine, but still alone." An indication that she didn't want Rin or Tsunade in the same room.

The trio entered the living room, which contained two couches in a right angle alignment, an armchair, TV and coffee table. Sitting on one of the couches, Itachi tapped the cushion next to her for her brother to sit. She was about to speak until she saw Kakashi sit on the other couch, facing her directly. "With all due respect, the Hokage said I needed twenty-four hour surveillance, but it didn't mean you had to be so close." Kakashi's visible eye showed a soft glare. "I don't mind you listening, I'd just feel more comfortable just seeing Sasuke in my sight and not anyone else."

"Aniki. You're scaring me." Kakashi hovered over Itachi in a blink.

"What are you doing?!" Itachi didn't falter or flinch at the threatening question, but merely looked back at him. Sasuke interfered,

"He didn't do anything. It's just the way he's talking, it's different." Kakashi backed off,

"I'll be over here." He circulated the couch and sat in the corner of the room, out of sight and behind the pair, but still a fair distance away.

"Sasuke…" Itachi began, "I've not been the best of siblings, but I want to make a fresh start. Since you've seen me, it's been 'brother' this and 'brother' that, but… I can't be you're brother anymore." Sasuke gaped,

"W-what are you talking about? Are you leaving again?!"

"No… it's just…" Itachi took a deep breath, "I'm not your brother… I'm your sister." Sasuke faltered.

"H-huh?"

"I'm a girl Sasuke. Our Father just brought me up as a boy."

"W-why?!" Itachi flinched at the memories.

"I can't…" her voice hitched in her throat.

"Is that why? Is that why they did those things to me?!" Kakashi's ears perked up,

"Sasuke… they wanted a son, not a daughter, so before you came along, they brought me up as the next heir to the head of the clan. No one, and I mean no one other than our parents knew the truth. So when you came…" she swallowed thickly,

"They didn't want me… I shamed the clan for not being a girl…" Sasuke breathed

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. They did those things because of me." Her brother lowered his head as she looked away. There was a rustling sound.

"Itachi. Itachi, look at them." She knew he had uncovered his arms, "Look at them!!" she slowly turned her head. Scars scattered across his skin, some shallow, and some really deep. "You-didn't-cause-these!!" he seethed. "He did! Our Father did this! He messed with both our heads!!"

"If I were stronger Sasuke, It wouldn't have been this way."

"Stop talking like that!"

"If only I wasn't born-" SLAP!!! Sasuke loomed over his newly discovered sister, palm raised,

"You bitch!" he pinned her down, "You fucking bitch!! Don't you DARE talk like that!!"

"What? Like you did?!" Itachi spat back, not too harshly,

"I was little!" Sasuke defended, "All I knew was death!"

"All I know now is death!"

"No it's not!! You loved me! You did anything for me, and it meant EVERYTHING to me!! If you weren't here, I'd be dead! Whether it was by the clan, or even me slicing my throat raw!" Itachi's eyes widened and welled up at the honesty in his voice, and how he stroked where he struck her with his thumb, "S-so don't s-say things l-like that!" tears streamed freely from her brother's eyes, "Please! Don't!" he collapsed on top of Itachi, and she held him close, rocking him and combed his silky hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried as well. They lay there embracing each other, until they fell asleep, emotionally worn out.

Kakashi stood silently and looked over the pair. He struggled to hold back a gasp as he saw Sasuke's mutilated arms. A small knock on the door, and the other two women entered quietly, seeing the pair sleeping. Rin pulled the throw blanket to cover them, a small, sad smile on her lips. Kakashi hugged her from behind.

"You alright?" he asked her,

"I'm fine. Just worried about this pair."

"They're both strong, and they've wiped the slate clean – completely… Is Itachi really a girl?" Rin tensed but Kakashi nuzzled her hair, "It's alright you didn't tell me. Her secret was pretty big." Rin relaxed and kissed him on the cheek,

"Thank you." Tsunade was looking at Sasuke's scars. She had always been harsh on him, believing him to be nothing more than a stubborn and rude brat, but these past two days made her realise why Sasuke was the way he was, and she felt bad for the way she treated him before.

"Kakashi." She gathered the teacher's attention, "I want you to watch over Itachi."

"Understood."

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll let myself out." Tsunade left and the couple sat on the other couch.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Kakashi offered,

"I'm alright. I just hope I'm not dreaming about all of this." Kakashi lay down and pulled his fiancé down with him. Both now laying on their sides, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Rin from behind, as she faced away from him.

"She's here. She's really here, and she's free." Pulling down his mask, Kakashi kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Go to sleep."

* * *

The sun rose, pouring its early light into the living room. Itachi opened her eyes, feeling a weight on top of her. She smiled as she saw her little brother there, however, her smile fell as she saw her sister and Kakashi sleeping in such a manner. It reminded her of the amazing nights she spent like that with Kisame. Tears threatened to fall again, but she determinedly blinked them away. No more tears. No more Kisame. It was a new life with her and her family.

* * *

**Itachi:** I LOVE MY BROTHER!!! (Glomps Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** ACK!! WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP GETTING HURT?!

**Itachi:** (Lets go of Sasuke and stands in front of Aacura, hands on hips) You made Sasuke cry!! (pouts)

**Aacura:** fess up! Who gave Itachi sugar?!

**Naruto:** (whistles and hides bag)

**Sasuke:** (Glares) I-WILL-KILL-YOU!!! (chases after Naruto)

**Naruto:** Arrrgg!!! (runs away)

**Itachi:** R&R please (cheesy grin) I feel funny- (falls to the floor)

**Everyone:** ITACHI!!!

**Sasuke:** Nii-san!! Are you-

**Itachi:** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Sasuke:** She's sleeping?! (glares at Naruto)

**Naruto:** heh heh, sugar rush right? Makes you tired afterwards huh? She must have had a LOT of sugar

**Sasuke:** I'LL KILL YOU!!! (tackles Naruto)

Preview:

"_Will you even go as far as KILL Itachi?"_

"_That little bitch is a traitor, and if anyone other than me kills her, I will slice that person up until they are nothing more than rags and blood!"_


	8. Love Hurts

**Sasuke:** Is she going to wake up anytime soon?

**Aacura:** Sasuke, you should leave her sleep off her sugar rush. Don't be mean!

**Sasuke:** Well you're not the one stuck in her vice grip!! I will die of oxygen shortage if you don't watch it!

**Itachi:** (hugs Sasuke tighter)

**Sasuke:** ACK!!

**Naruto:** I think he's turning blue!

**Aacura:** Eep!!

**Rin:** Aacura does not own Naruto and would like to dedicate this chapter to her old sixth form friends, Stu, Megan, Ian, Chris and Jamie

* * *

Chapter 8 – Love Hurts

** Jump ahead three years in time **

It rained, it poured, and the weather was as foul as the moods of the Akatsuke, in their temporary hideout.

"You know what will happen if you fail me, Kisame?" the leader addressed the blue skinned man. Kisame looked up, no trace of his past kindness in his features, but pure hate and evil stretched across his face. "Will you even go as far as KILL Itachi?" Kisame sneered,

"That little bitch is a traitor, and if anyone other than me kills her, I will slice that person up until they are nothing more than rags and blood!" The leader smirked.

* * *

In Konoha, the streets were pretty much deserted, except for the odd person running down the lanes to get out of the rain. A slender cloak waltzed down the road with a black umbrella; it was Itachi, carrying a handful of bags. Her twenty-four seven supervision was over a year and a half ago, leaving her free to do whatever she wanted, as long as she stuck to her life long ban of using the sharingan.

The droplets of water pounded against her umbrella and she smiled in content at the sound. Unlike he others outside, she took her time going home, but also unlike the others, she was sensibly wrapped up warm and had a small sense of shelter.

Itachi had been concerned lately, and the others noticed a strange change in her attitude around them, so they tried to keep her busy with doing things like the shopping, which is what she had just finished doing. She knew what they were up to, so played along, but still thought in depth. Her concern surfaced around the Akatsuke. They had been so dedicated in capturing Naruto, but she hadn't heard anything of them in three years. If there were any gaps in between missions, they would be a year at most, so what was taking them? It's not like she wanted the boy to be kidnapped, in fact Itachi had grown quite attached to him, it's just that if they were going to attack, it would be any time now. She had thought about going to the Hokage, but what if she was wrong? The best ANBU would be called off missions for no reason.

Itachi arrived at her doorstep quicker than she expected. Knocking on it, as she forgot her key, she felt a pair of eyes on her, but looking around she could see nothing.

"This paranoia is getting to me." The door opened,

"Who are you talking to?" Sasuke appeared in her sight,

"No one, just my-" Itachi gawked at him, and the corners of her lips twitched,

"Don't." he warned.

"… Mm… mmm… pfft! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she doubled over laughing, dropping the bags.

"Shut up!!" Sasuke blushed insanely.

It looked like he had been socked in the face! His eyeliner smudged down his cheeks, black eye shaddow was thicker on one eye than the other, and his hair looked static. He stormed upstairs, Itachi following him once gathering the dropped items,

"Aww! Come on Sasuke!" she smiled at his embarrassment. Sasuke slammed his bedroom door shut, which was another floor above, and Itachi walked into the kitchen to put the stuff away, greeting her sister at the table.

"Sasuke's going on a date!" Rin couldn't contain herself. Itachi spun around smirking,

"Well I hope he's not going out like that."

"You sound like you're his mother. Why? What's he wearing?"

"It's his make up I'm worried about. I'm surprised, he's usually pretty good with eyeliner."

"Nerves." They sighed simultaneously. As if on queue, Sasuke entered the kitchen with a clean face and slumped in one of the chairs.

"So who's the special one you're taking out then?" Itachi grinned, leaning against the back of another chair.

"Naruto." He mumbled,

"Finally!" Itachi exclaimed, but Sasuke glared, "Don't sound too happy about it then." Itachi was sarcastic, "What's wrong?" Sasuke blurted out his issues,

"Well I can't get my make up right, I've changed my clothes I don't know how many times, and I can't get this damned spike in the front of my head to flatten!!" Sasuke had indeed re-gelled his hair, but like he said, there was an obvious, stubborn spike.

"It's just nerves." Itachi smiled kindly at her distressed brother, but he growled instead,

"I don't get nervous."

"Everyone does when it comes to the one they love." Sasuke got pissed off,

"Well I could understand Rin lecturing me, but what do you know about love?!" Itachi was taken a back, shocked at the outburst and struggling on what to say. The silence was awkward, but Itachi re-composed herself, smiled and walked around Sasuke. Squeezing some gel that had not dried from one spike, she twirled the stubborn one around her finger and managed to flatten it in one go.

"I know much more than you think." She couldn't meet Sasuke's eyes, but he saw hurt in them. He was about to apologise but she left for her room, across the landing. Rin and Sasuke looked at each other.

Dashing to his room and collecting a few items, Sasuke made his way towards Itachi's room. He knocked politely,

"Come in." Sasuke entered and saw his sister walk out of her joint bathroom. Upon closer inspection, he saw her eyes were a little red, but she smiled. A few heartstrings pulled inside Sasuke's chest, he had obviously hurt her more than he thought with what he said. "What's wrong?" she questioned his silence,

"Err… I-I was wondering if you could help me. Get ready that is."

"Of course." They sat on her double bed and Itachi grabbed the eyeliner, carefully drawing on Sasuke's eyes.

"… Have you ever fallen in love?" Though Itachi was concentrating on his eye make up, she didn't look directly into his eyes. She smiled fondly.

"Yeah… I have." Sasuke was interested,

"Who was he?"

"He was a very kind man. Hot as hell!" they both grinned, "but very kind. He made me feel special, like I was the most important person in the world. You could say he was my everything." Sasuke saw the distant gaze in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked softly,

"We parted ways. For our own personal reasons." She went on to do the eye shadow.

"… Do you miss him?" Itachi didn't answer him straight away, thinking on how to word her answer, but the truth wouldn't hurt,

"… Everyday…" ok, maybe it stung a lot.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago, and I'm happy now. I'm back in Konoha, my name has been cleared, and I'm with you and Rin." Sasuke smiled sadly at her. "All done." She announced. Grabbing a mirror, he saw his eyeliner was perfect and his eye shaddow was a misty, sexy look.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem." He kissed her cheek,

"I hope you find someone who can make you feel all those things and better. Shit, I'm gonna be late."

"Have fun!" she called as he dashed out of her room.

Outside the bedroom window, another pair of eyes spied on her the whole time she had been in her room. They watched her lay down as soon as the door shut, and although the stalker couldn't hear anything, their eyes widened as they watched her mouth, 'Kisame'. The stranger left after a few more minutes, leaving Itachi to sleep.

* * *

**Itachi:** Look, I said I was sorry!

**Sasuke:** You could have killed me!!

**Itachi:** What's new?

**Sasuke:** Are saying I'm weak?!

**Itachi:** Yes

**Sasuke:** Well you were heavy, so your weight made it more difficult!!

**Everyone else:** (gasps)

**Itachi:** …

**Sasuke:** Err… Itachi?

**Itachi:** …

**Rin:** (whispers) Sasuke, never mention weight around a girl!

**Sasuke:** Why?

**Itachi:** ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!?! (arms herself with many weapons, guns, kunai, knives, grenades and a cute teddy bear)

**Sasuke:** O.O N-n-no!! (starts to run) AAAAAARRRRRGGGG!!!!!!

**Itachi:** GET BACK HERE!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

**Naruto:** Now she sounds like Sasuke ;

**Aacura:** Please R&R ; ITACHI!! PUT THE LAPTOP DOWN!!!

Preview:

_Naruto was behind him, on the floor, out cold. Red chakra radiated from him, meaning the Kyuubi must be healing him. Sasuke saw him also and full on sprinted towards the unconscious teen, his Katana drawn._

"_Sasuke!!! No!!"_


	9. Konoha Under Attack!

**Rin, Itachi and Aacura:** Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First came love, then came marriage-

**Sasuke:** SHUT UP!!!

**Naruto:** Then came a baby in a golden carriage!

**Sasuke:** o.O !!!

**Naruto:** What? I think it's a neat song

**Sasuke:** (sighs) I'm surrounded by idiots!

**Aacura:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Amz again, because she is now my new pen pal woot!!

**Sasuke:** Gods help her

**Aacura:** (glares) That's not nice!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Konoha Under Attack!

Early in the morning, the Uchiha family were up and about. It was unusual, but Sasuke needed comforting as he didn't believe his date went well last night. As the three were in the kitchen, they bolted upright as high pitched screams echoed in the distance.

"HELP!!! HELP!!!" Gathering on the landing, a man threw himself through their front door, panting, "Ak-Akatsuke – here!!" Itachi paled dramatically, but the trio bolted out the door, running towards the gates of Konoha.

The sight before them was horrific! All members of the Akatsuke were indeed there, tearing through ANBU like they were mere insects. Men, women and children tried to flee but they were either frozen to the spot or killed without a second thought.

Fixated to the spot, Itachi took in her surroundings. The gates and parts of the wall were demolished, bodies littered he floor, and blood drowned the living and the dead. Her eyes landed on Kakashi. He was fighting a blonde Akatsuke member, Itachi clearly knew as Deidra, and even though he was putting up a good fight, her blood ran cold.

Naruto was behind him, on the floor, out cold. Red chakra radiated from him, meaning the Kyuubi must be healing him. Sasuke saw him also and full on sprinted towards the unconscious teen, his Katana drawn.

"Sasuke!!! No!!" chasing after him, Itachi flung herself infront of her brother as Deidra aimed to plunge several kunai in Kakashi. Barging her sister's fiancé out the way, the weapons devoured Itachi's flesh in five points. Blood poured to the floor from her head, right arm, and middle. Raising her eyes to connect with the Akatsuke bastard, Deidra smirked, recognising the coal eyes.

"Well, well, well, Itachi. Un." The rest of the Akatsuke stopped at the name and turned towards the ex member.

"Deidra." She spat. "Sasuke, get Naruto out of here."

"Nii-"

"NOW!!!" her voice gave Sasuke chills, and he obeyed, getting Naruto to safety. Kakashi stood by her side. "Get out of here Kakashi, this is my fight." He refused to budge.

"Itachi. What makes you think you can take us all on?" Itachi prepared to fight. The puppet master flung his strings towards Kakshi who failed to dodge. Luckily for him, Itachi once again saved him, having her joints stuck to the Akatsuke's control.

Kakashi went to sever the ties, "I wouldn't do that of I were you." Kakashi glared, "Step back. You wouldn't want the little girl to get hurt would you?" the strings squashed her tightly and the distraction let Deidra send Kakashi flying, slamming against a brick wall and falling unconscious. "You won't escape us again. Even Kisame won't fail a second time." Itachi saw the blue haired man glare venomously in her direction. She knew it wasn't an act. The man she loved was long gone and he would kill her, given the chance. The puppet master grabbed her attention again by slamming his fist into her already bleading stomach. "Y'know, we were sent her to capture the Kyuubi, crush Konoha… and punish you. Let's start with the latter. Kisame, as punishment you are not to join in. Sorry." The apology was sarcastic.

One by one, they took turns in beating her senseless. The residents of Konoha could only watch, because any few who tried to rebel, were killed in an instant! Itachi was drowned in blood, bruises, but not tears as she refused to cry in front of them, especially Kisame. Her heart hurt more than the beatings.

"Are you quite finished?" she wheezed, cockily, but it didn't go down well, as she was backslapped.

"Itachi!!" she managed to turn her head slightly to see Sasuke and Rin, struggling to get to her, but held back by several ANBU.

"Use the sharingan!!" Rin belted, but Itachi shook her head.

Releasing her from the strings, Itachi fell heavily. Shakily, she managed to slowly stand up, but balance was a great issue. One punch in the stomach made her fall and cough a heafty amount of blood.

"We're bored now, so we'll kill you and get over with it." Shit.

A katana rose in the air. "I'd like to say it was nice knowing you Itachi. But that would be a lie!" Itachi smirked inside, mentally saying her goodbyes. Raised arms in the air, the Katana plunged towards her, sealing her fate.

* * *

**Sasuke:** YOU KILLED HER?!?! WHAT KIND OF AUTHORESS ARE YOU?!?!

**Aacura:** Damnit Sasuke! The ears!

**Sasuke:** Naruto's unconscious! Kakashi's unconscious!

**Aacura:** I'll knock you out in a second!!

**Sasuke:** o.O

**Rin:** R&R please

Preview

"_I thought I could do this. I thought I could watch you, but… I can't"_


	10. Kisame

**Aacura:** I dedicate this chapter to Itachi (grins)

**Sasuke:** why do you grin? You killed her!!

**Rin:** Aacura does not own Naruto, but she owns this fic

**Aacura:** yey!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Kisame

"K-K-Kisame!" Itachi stuttered as the love of her life stood over her, blocking the blade about to strike her dead. Gathering the injured Uchiha in his arms, he jumped over the stunned crowd of Konoha citizens and rest her down by her family, Kakashi and Naruto, who were both awake. He bore his eyes into hers that were wide with surprise,

"I thought I could do this. I thought I could watch you die, but… I can't!"

"You know they'll disown and kill you for this!"

"Heh, I never liked them anyway." Itachi laughed weakly. "You love Konoha right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll protect it for you." Her eyes bulged once again,

"They'll kill you!!"

"You're worth dieing for."

"Well don't!" he smirked and jumped back, this time, in front of his 'old group'.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at, Kisame?!" the Akatsuke shouted their protests.

"Sorry guys, but I don't like you!" he showed a deadly smirk, another thing that didn't go down well with the Akatsuke. They charged towards him, determined to turn him into sushi!

Back with Itachi, Tsunade was healing her wounds and re-generating her strength.

"Hokage-sama, I have a favour to ask."

"What's that?"

"…Let me use the Sharingan." Tsunade gaped at the request. "Kisame and I are a great fighting team. We'll finish them off if you break the ban." The blonde female looked thoughtful for a moment, before sighing,

"You know the consequences if you turn on us, Uchiha." Itachi smirked.

Getting up easily, Sasuke chucked his Katana towards her.

"That him?" he was referring to Kisame and matching him to the man she described last night. She nodded, "I'll kill him later then." They both smirked,

"Try not to. I'm quite fond of him." She leapt to Kisame's side, who rid himself of his cloak.

"Took your time." He greeted,

"Shut up!" Kisame smirked,

"Gods I've missed you."

"No, your dick missed me."

"Same thing," she nudged him playfully before they leapt into action. Konoha looked like fish with their mouths hanging open. The duo were fluent in their sword strokes and were slicing easily through the cloaked bastards. You could mistake them for performing a deadly dance.

"SHARINGAN!!!" Itachi's eyes tingled as they turned blood red. Every individual of the Akatsuke, including the two ex-members, stood in a dark abyss. "Ypu've got some nerve coming here." Itachi's voice echoed. Fear was clearly displayed on the enemy's faces; they had heard of this place and therefore knew they were going to die!

Hundreds of Itachi's appeared before them and a single Kisame in the background. Frozen by force, they had no choice but to look into her blood-thirsty eyes. "You are all going to regret the day you decided to try and destroy Konoha." A woman of little words, the torture began. Itachi sliced through their mental beings, bathed in their negative coloured blood, and listened to their screams as if it were music. It was all suppose to last seventy-two hours, but in 'Itachi's world', it was agonisingly slow.

"I think they're brain dead." Kisame called, after several 'hours'. Believing him, all the Itachi's faded away except for one. Unlike the others, Kisame could walk around freely, and he chose to walk up to Itachi. Hugging her from behind, he tilted his head to see her sad looking face. "If you didn't do that, they'd kill more people. Think of it as, you killed a handful of monsters to protect thousands of people, not just those from Konoha." She sighed at his words and turned around in his embrace.

"… Are you going to leave?"

"…I don't know. I am a criminal, and your legal system might still see me as a threat, locking me up for life."

"You're staying in Konoha?!"

"Where else am I to go?" she hugged him tight,

"I'll get you out! I'm not about to lose you again!" he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.

"We have to go back now."

"Just a little longer. Please." She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Itachi. I never stopped." They kissed once more,

"Ah!" Itachi fell foreward.

"You've kept this world open too long. If we don't go back now, you'll damage your mind." She saw his point and reluctantly returned them back to reality.

What seemed endless to them only lasted like seconds, if that, to the witnesses in Konoha. What they saw were blood thirsty men glaring at a shark like man and a woman, next thing they see, the blood thirsty men crash to the floor, and Kisame catching Itachi as she loses her balance. "You alright?" Kisame held Itachi close,

"Y-yeah.' They both froze and looked over at the pile of bodies in cloaks. As they fell, a bag of bombs must have escaped one of their pouches!

"DUCK!!!" Kisame roared to the people of Konoha, sweeping Itachi off her feet and leaping to safety. Multiple bangs and the Akatsuke exploaded, raining blood and spitting fire. The pair looked up and watched the bodies burn, still lying in their current positions. Grabbing a nearby kunai, Itachi held it against Kisame's forehead protector and scratched it vertically, like he had done to hers years ago. They stood up smiling and hugged eachother.

"Itachi!!" she looked behind her and saw Sasuke, Rin and Kakashi run towards her. She gave them a beaming grin as they reached and hugged her tightly.

"You're my sister's boyfriend aren't you?" Sasuke glared at Kisame, who glanced at Itachi,

"Yeah."

"Then I hate you." Kisame sweat dropped,

"Err… ok…"

"Itachi." Kakashi gave his future sister in-law a one armed hug, "Thank you for saving me back there, but please don't hate me when I stop you." Itachi looked up, confused,

"Huh? Stop me from what?" her question was answered as five ANBU tackled Kisame to the ground, cuffing him like they did to her three years ago. "Kisame…" she breathed. He did not struggle, even when they bent his arm back painfully. "Hey! Don't hurt him!" she struggled against Kakashi's grip.

"Shut it, Uchiha!" Sasuke and Rin were about to scream back but Kisame got there first,

"Don't talk to her like that, you piece of shit!" the repulsive ANBU twisted his arm further,

"I'll talk however I like!" Itachi was seeing red, and it wasn't the Sharingan.

"You just wait until I get my hands on you!!" she clawed at Kakashi's hands, wanting to wring the bastards neck who was clearly hurting Kisame!

"ANBU!!!" Tsunade stormed over to the group, "If I have to repeat myself one more time to you, Tamiy," she refered to the violent ANBU, "you'll be picking litter with the play school kids as a living! Stop using inneccessary violence!" The one addressed as Tamiya nodded and helped carry Kisame off more gently. Her love winked at her before leaving, a silent message saying everything will be alright.

Even though Kakashi still had his arms around Itachi, he had to tighten his hold as her knees gave way.

"Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah… just-just tired." She avoided all of their eyes, and Kakashi supported her as they walked.

* * *

The four arrived at the house, but Kakashi ended up carrying Itachi, as her legs gave way fully. It was uncomfortably silent the whole journey, but Itachi had too much on her mind to care for such details.

Going into Itachi's room, Kakashi lay her down on her bed and the others sat next to her, for support. They watched her intently as she looked at the ceiling, trying not to cry, especially under their stares which was making her feel worse.

"I'm sorry, Itachi." Kakashi apologised,

"I-It's alright." She choked out. Sasuke lay next to her,

"You alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. J-just in shock is all." He grabbed her hand and stroked it.

"Y'know… maybe there is a possibility I could like him." Itachi laughed lightly and turned on her side to hug her brother tightly.

"Not as much as me." The seriousness in her voice was heartbreaking. With her face buried in Sasuke's chest, he could feel water seeping through his shirt. Itachi's tears finaly ran free, but he held his tongue to save her pride, and rubbed her back instead.

Someone knocked on the front door, and Kakashi rose from the bed,

"I'll get it." Within minutes, Kakashi called up the stairs, "Sasuke! It's for you!" Sasuke held his sister tighter,

"Tell them to go away!"

"I err… don't think they'd like that!"

I don't care! Who could possibly be that important right now?!"

"Thanks a lot, Teme!" Sasuke froze at the instantly recognisable voice. Naruto.

* * *

**Aacura:** see! I couldn't kill off Itachi!

**Itachi:** Only because you know I'd haunt you

**Aacura:** True TTTT

**Itachi:** R&R Damnit!!

**Aacura:** Pretty please (chibi eyes)

**Itachi:** Ack /.\ 


	11. Naruto and Sasuke

**Sasuke:** eep!

**Aacura:** What's wrong?

**Sasuke:** …

**Aacura:** What are you scared of?

**Sasuke:** !!! I'm not scared of anything!

**Naruto:** Sasukeeeeeee!!

**Sasuke:** O.O

**Aacura:** (lifts one eyebrow) I do not own Naruto, but I do own Sasuke

**Sasuke:** Now that is something to be scared of! And no you don't!

**Aacura:** (glares)

**Sasuke:** eep!

**Aacura:** (smiles sweetly at the readers) I dedicate this chapter to my friends who I went out with on New Years, Steve (Jesus – but I know he's really the anti-Christ, lol), Dan, Jon (same one from college), Ross, Cath (Carth lol), Becca (who is engaged to Jon), Kate and Elle.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Naruto and Sasuke**

"It's alright. Go." He looked at Itachi who revealed her face, and kissed her on the forehead before leaving her. Rin took his place.

Sasuke ran downstairs, seeing a cross but concerned Naruto. Kakashi went back upstairs to give them some privacy.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, pulling him into the living room.

"I'm fine. I was gonna ask you the same question actually."

"Yeah, I'm alright." An awkward silence came across the pair of them, "So…"

"What's going on, Teme?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Akatsuke turn up, wreak havoc and you walk off. Our 'date' yesterday wasn't exactly eventful." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Well, you turn up late which isn't like you, you were drop dead sexy but wore a grim face all night, you acted like you had the world on your shoulders, and I had to suggest you go home because you didn't talk or pay any attention to me." Sasuke looked at the plush carpet. "You finally open up to me, ask me out, then clam up again. What the hell's up with that?" Sasuke walked up to him and hugged him around the shoulders.

"You were scared weren't you?"

"Damn right I was." Sasuke flinched at the harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist,

"The great Uchiha apologising? There is a God." Sasuke smirked. "So are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"… It's Itachi. She's going through a rough time." Naruto nodded, "Naruto… can-can we go for a walk somewhere?" the blonde looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Reaching the entrance of the woods, Naruto was getting seriously pissed off with Sasuke's fidgeting. "Just spit it out already!" Sasuke jumped at the outburst,

"Huh?"

"You've been itching to say something since we came outside." Sasuke had an adorable blush that made Naruto smile inside.

"Can-c-can I hold your hand?"

"… No."

"Err… ok… I, um…"

"I was just kidding, lighten up." The Uchiha half smiled, half glared, either way, he wrapped his fingers in between Naruto's. They smiled at each other and Sasuke rubbed his thumb against Naruto's, which gave goose bumps up the blonde's arm.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" they kept walking whilst they talked,

"Sure."

"Why did you agree to go out with me?"

"… Because I like you."

"But… what about our history? We've been rivals, fought against each other, have very 'nice' nicknames for each other, and haven't gotten along the most of times."

"Well if you take those into account, why did you ask me out?"

"Because even though you're stupid-"

"Hey!"

"You make me smile. You're funny, always cheer me up, and you never gave up on me. Plus, you're really good looking."

"Pfft… how am I good looking?" Naruto yelped when Sasuke spun him around to face him,

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto was quite surprised at the shock on Sasuke's face from his confession of doubt in his own looks, "Damn Naruto, I'd be a fool not to loose myself in your eyes. They're a rare blue; I'm surprised you haven't noticed them yourself. You're physic is almost as good as mine," he smirked playfully, "you walk with such confidence in your stride, and when you smile…" Naruto was lost and hanging on to his words and how softly they were spoken, accompanied by his hair being stroked. "When you smile, you make it feel as though you are only smiling at me. You make me feel… special." Sasuke was so caught up in the moment, words failed him, "I…" bending his head down, he captured Naruto's lips with his own. Moving them, he coaxed Naruto into joining in, which he eventually did. Drawing him closer, Sasuke was backed into a tree, which he slid down with the Kyuubi vessel conveniently on his lap.

The raven-haired teen moved his mouth across the blonde's jaw line, trailing kisses down his neck. A deep moan released itself from Naruto's vocal cords, telling Sasuke he had hit a certain spot. Continuing his actions on the sensitive bundle of nerves, Naruto moved his head, granting Sasuke easier access, and massaged his scalp.

The Uchiha let his hands wander, rubbing the blonde's hips and trailing his fingers up Naruto's back under his shirt. Feeling his needs grow, Naruto grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair and smashed their lips together. The forceful feeling was driving Sasuke crazy! Loving Naruto's tongue sliding between his lips, it was most likely a good thing that they were rivals because they battled for dominance in an all out tongue war. They didn't care about any saliva that escaped them; all they cared about was practically eating each other.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke won their little fight. Their jaws ached but the result was worth it. Sasuke slithered his tongue inside Naruto's slack mouth, massaging the other organ as reward for it's hard work. They moaned into the gentler kiss, and Sasuke's eyes rolled lazily as Naruto sucked on his tongue. The sounds emitted from each other were arousing them both, greatly so that if they didn't cool down, Sasuke would take Naruto as his Uke there and then!

"Ehem!" the pair froze, eyes wide open. Blushing insanely, they turned to see Iruka-sensei grinning down at them, "Having fun?" Naruto went to get up, but Sasuke pulled him back down harshly. Shifting a little and glaring gave Naruto the hint why.

"Yes thank you." Iruka didn't expect the polite answer but smiled anyway,

"Well I'll leave you boys to it." He walked off laughing.

Once out of earshot, Naruto grinned manically.

"What's with the disturbing smile?"

"Sasuke's got a hard on." Naruto sang.

"Your point being?" he pecked the blonde on the lips, "It's your fault you know." Naruto blushed but still had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You have to make it go away if we're gonna get out of here." Sasuke turned a lovely shade of red that made Naruto want to squeal,

"Well… y-you go on and I'll catch up."

"Nah, why would you want me to do that, Sasuke-teme?" This time, Naruto was only acting oblivious, pissing himself laughing inside at the sight of Sasuke squirming.

"W-well, I would take a cold shower, but there aren't any here in the woods, and I would want you to go on ahead so… so I could… I could – ah!" his eyes bulged as Naruto grabbed his cock forcefully, outside his pants.

"So you could what?" he stroked the beast within,

"So I could – ah!! N-Naruto!!" he began to pant.

"What's wrong Teme? You seem hot." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's member hard, making him cry out. "Is there anything I can do?" he whispered seductively, slowly unzipping Sasuke's jeans and popped open the button.

The Uchiha hissed as the pulsing organ was out in the open, cold air. "I want you to jack off in front of me, Sasuke." The sexy voice was serious.

"H-huh?"

"You heard me."

"W-w-why?"

"Because if you do that for me, I'll do something for you." Sasuke's dick was throbbing painfully, and his mind was so clouded he had no choice but to obey Naruto. Grabbing his member, Sasuke pumped himself, stroking the tip occasionally, knowing just how he liked it.

"N-N-Naru-to!!" he got faster and faster, "Ah! Ah! Na-Na-Naruto!!" the blonde watched him intently, mewling in excitement, even when Sasuke swung his head backwards.

Cruelly, Naruto grabbed the busy hand and pulled it away, the Uchiha still being extremely hard. He looked up at Naruto with glazed but questioning eyes, even as the blonde bent down and whispered in his ear.

"What were you thinking about?"

"H-h-huh?"

"What were you thinking about?" Naruto repeated.

"You o-of course." Naruto smirked,

"What were we doing?"

"I was fucking you senseless!" Sasuke was going crazy! He needed release now!

"What a nice dream… did I moan?"

"Yes."

"Did I scream?"

"Yes."

"What did I do?" Sasuke whimpered,

"Everything! Damn Naruto!"

"Do you feel pain?" Sasuke panted,

"Y-yes."

"Good."

"…"

"I want you to be so hard that it hurts." The Uchiha couldn't take it anymore,

"N-Naruto. P-p-please!" he resorted to begging, letting all pride slip in front of his Naruto. He grabbed his own cock with his free hand, but Naruto forced it aside under his grip. Sasuke groaned in protest.

"Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes."

"How much?"

"A-a lot."

"What about when I do this-?" Naruto bent down lower and blew on the pre-cum, making Sasuke squirm and cry out.

"Na-Na-Naruto!! Please!!"

"…"

"Shit, Naruto!"

"…"

"Aaaaargh!!" unshed tears gathered in his lashes, Naruto's queue to cease the torture.

"Alright." He finally answered and wrapped one of his tanned hands around the begging organ, pumping it. Sasuke panted harder and cried out Naruto's name, over and over. Now and again, Naruto swiped his thumb over the slit where pre-cum poured out. Sasuke was sweating uncontrollably and his eyes were vacant.

"Na-Na-ah-Naru-to! I-I'm g-gonna!" At this warning, Naruto pumped harder and faster. The pressure in Sasuke's lower stomach churned and shot electrical sparks around his body. Just before he lusciously came, Naruto deep throated him, swallowing all that Sasuke had to offer. The tortured teen hung his head in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath. Naruto made the boy decent again and licked his hand to rid away the sticky substance. Lifting up his chin, Naruto kissed the worn out boy on the lips, having him taste himself.

"D-Dobe?"

"Yeah, Teme?"

"… I love you." Naruto was shocked by his words, but was unbelievably happy.

"I love you too." The pair kissed passionately, but a little gentler than before.

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto:** (Making out in the corner)

**Aacura:** Aww… don't they make a cute couple (squeals)

**Itachi:** I miss Kisame! TTTT

**Aacura:** (Hugs Itachi) Aww… there, there.

**Itachi:** (Grabs Aacura by the collar) WHERE IS HE?!

**Aacura:** Eep!! Please R&R before Itachi kills me!!!

Preview:

"_How's Kisame?" she blurted out before she could stop herself._

"… _He's in a cell. The soonest you can see him is in a week._


	12. The Rest of the Day

**Aacura:** I am so dead!!

**Naruto:** You look alive to me

**Aacura:** Not funny!!

**Naruto:** What's wrong then?

**Aacura:** I have lots of homework to do and I'm far from finishing it TTTT

**Sasuke:** So you write more of this fic? Isn't that clever

**Aacura:** (Glares) do you want Naruto and you to stay together?

**Naruto:** Eep! Aacura-chan!! I didn't do anything wrong!

**Aacura:** (Sighs) I'm sorry

**Aacura and Naruto:** (hugs)

**Sasuke:** Then go and do your homework!!

**Aacura:** Ok TTTT I do not own Naruto, and I dedicate this chapter to Amz because of our discovery of Skype and got to talk to each other for the very first time! XD

* * *

Chapter 12 – The rest of the day

Sasuke and Naruto still had sticky hands, but they laced them together anyway. Arriving back at the house, they spotted Tsunade about to knock on the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto was polite as ever when it came to the Hokage. With only her eyebrow twitching to show her anger, Tsunade still smiled,

"I'm here to see Itachi, as long as that's not a problem with you, brat." Sasuke sighed and opened the door, leaving the pair to their usual bickering.

Climbing the stairs, the trio entered the kitchen, where the other trio consisting of the Uchiha sisters and Kakashi resided. Itachi and Rin were sat at the table whilst Kakashi was boiling water.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, would you like some coffee?"

"Please."

"Naruto-kun, how are you?" Rin asked,

"Fine thanks." He had his happy go lucky grin on, but didn't glomp Rin like he always did. Getting the idea that something happened between him and her brother made her smirk inside. She had to make fun of Sasuke later. She'd do it now, but with Itachi's 'relationship issues' she held her tongue.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto excused himself.

"Itachi, how are you doing?" Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok. Yourself?" Itachi was polite, hiding her torment. "How's Kisame?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"… He's in a cell. The soonest you can see him is in a week." Itachi was annoyed at how far away the date was, but had no choice but to nod at the decision. Kakashi handed the women a cup of coffee each, receiving smiles In return. Sasuke was offered a cup but he refused.

"Can I have some Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bounced in.

"Iie Naruto, I don't think you need any caffeine." They all laughed at the blonde's pouting face.

"Fine then!" Naruto stormed upstairs to Sasuke's room,

"Naruto!" his boyfriend chased after him, making Itachi and Rin smile.

The Uzumaki teen was sitting on the end of Sasuke's bed, his chin resting on the palms of his hands. Sasuke shut the door as he entered himself,

"Naruto, I'm sure he was just kidding."

"But they all laughed at me." Sasuke sat next to the pouting blonde and slung his arm around his waist, "You laughed at me." He unsuccessefully glared.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Sasuke kissed his forehead, "But you just look so cute when you pout."

"That's not nice." Sasuke laughed lightly,

"I'm not a nice person." He grinned, "And you're not exactly a saint." Naruto blushed,

"Shut up, Teme!" the Uchiha smirked,

"Make me." Naruto captured the other's lips with his own. Sasuke loved his method and indulged in it, pushing Naruto back onto his bed, having them bounce a little from the large springs. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha who now lay on top of him. "I'm glad you didn't have that coffee."

"You can kiss me anytime, not just because I'm pissed off." He tapped him playfully.

"It's not that, it's just that I can't stand coffee."

"Really?! What do you prefer?"

"Hot chocolate." Naruto thought his eyes were going to pop out,

"Are you serious? I thought you didn't like sweet things."

"I don't… as far as people know." Naruto smirked,

"You sure look after your image." Sasuke laughed lightly. "What's your favourite sweet thing?"

"You." Sasuke bent down and sucked on the tanned neck.

"I'm asking a genuine question." The Uchiha sighed,

"Alright… it is hot chocolate though… and marshmallows… and whipped cream."

"So not much then." Naruto grinned.

"Hey you'll turn into Ramen if you eat any more of that stuff."

"Ack!! I happen to love Ramen!"

"Heh, no doubt about that but… what do you love more? Me, or Ramen?" Sasuke was only half kidding, but his mouth twitched when Naruto looked like he was thinking about it, and looked away.

"What about you bathed in a tub of Ramen?" Naruto's cheeky grin was so adorable, and his answer was so cute, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Resting his head against Naruto's chest, the blonde played with the raven locks. "You didn't think I was serious did you, Sasuke-teme?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll always love Ramen, but I'd give it up for you any day." Sasuke looked up at him,

"I love you." Sasuke kissed his lover passionately, to which Naruto excitedly responded.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" their teacher's voice was heard from the other side of the door, "Dinner's ready! We're having Ramen!"

"Yey!!" the kiss completely forgotten, as well as his strop with Kakashi, Naruto leapt from the bed.

"So what happened to loving me more?" Sasuke laughed at the easily excited teen.

"Ah Sasuke, you know I love you, but I have to keep my strength up if we are gonna fuck senseless like you said earlier!" his grin was innocent but his wording made Sasuke choke on his own saliva. Naruto flung open the door and ran down to the kitchen.

Kakashi leant against the door frame, watching his student with a funny glint in his eye. He had heard them,

"Y'know, I could pop to the chemist and get you some-"

"GET OUT!!!" Sasuke blushed furiously and slammed his head under his pillow.

* * *

**Sasuke:** I DO NOT WANT SEX-ED FROM KAKASHI!!!

**Kakashi:** All I'm saying is, Durex happens to be-

**Sasuke:** LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!

**Kakashi:** And there are ribbed ones-

**Sasuke:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

**Kakashi:** Those ones are your sister's favourite

**Sasuke:** …. !!!! What did you just say? SHARINGAN!!!

**Kakashi:** I-I … I went too far didn't I

**Rin:** (nods)

**Kakashi:** Fuck… you… yey! \\

**Rin:** Later

**Kakashi:** double yey \\

**Sasuke:** YOU BASTARD!!! I'll burn your book!!

**Kakashi:** Crap!! (runs)

**Rin:** Please R&R

Preview:

"_Kisame!" she exclaimed, but no reply came from his lips, "Kisame?" the imprisoned man was indeed standing, but his muscles were tense and his eyes were half lidded but fixated on something past Itachi. Tsunade came up behind her,_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_There's something not right."_

"_What do you-" the Hokage let out a horrified gasp and slammed the ANBU guard into the wall, "What the hell do you think you are playing at?!"_


	13. Tamiya Again

**Aacura:** A short chapter, and the 14th one is most likely going to be short, but I hope you still enjoy

**Sasuke:** Why would they?

**Aacura:** You're so mean to me TTTT

**Sasuke:** (smirks) I know

**Aacura:** I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend Paul who has helped me a lot in college and in my personal life - he's my shiny shiny star

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Tamiya Again**

One week had finally passed and Itachi was on her way to the prison, accompanied by Tsunade.

"Itachi I have to warn you, because of the Akatsuke intrusion, Kisame was put in a high security cell." Itachi nodded,

"So what does that consist of?"

"It means he's been tied to the wall."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Standing up." Itachi stopped in the corridor,

"A little barbaric don't you think?" Tsunade sighed,

"The man invaded and helped destroy the walls of Konoha. If it were anyone else, would you think twice about the punishment?" silence was her answer, "There were two types of imprisonment methods we could have used. There was that one, or taking it one step further and strapping spikes around the joints as well, ensuring no chances of escape." Itachi paled, "I was informed that the latter was not in use." The Uchiha sighed in relief and smiled to herself, She knew Kisame could handle it, he was strong.

With the cell in sight, Itachi ran to the bars.

"Kisame!" she exclaimed, but no reply came from his lips, "Kisame?" the imprisoned man was indeed standing, but his muscles were tense and his eyes were half lidded but fixated on something past Itachi. Tsunade came up behind her,

"What's wrong?"

"There's something not right."

"What do you-" the Hokage let out a horrified gasp and slammed the ANBU guard into the wall, "What the hell do you think you are playing at?!" Itachi flinched as she heard the wall crack, "Why did you put this man under full security without my permission?! Damn you Tamiya I have such an urge to rip off your ears and feed them to the frogs, because you don't use them!! Has Kisame been untied at all this past week?!"

"… No." Tsunade's voice lowered, more from shock,

"What have you done?!"

"He-he's up against the wall with the spikes… but…" the Hokage narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that you did not apply the restraints first to support him!" the silence was his answer. With rage, Tsunade flung the man to her side with powerful strength, and opened the cell with her own hands, bending the metal like it were merely string.

Itachi ran to Kisame, who still had that determined look in his eyes. She realized he was concentrating on keeping himself still so as not to rest his body on the sharp metal, which had already scratched his skin.

Thin slithers of blood stained the spikes that held his joints in place and Itachi began to rip them off in her own flourish of fear and concern, more than rage. She started from the bottom, releasing his ankles and knees, working her way to his waist, the wrists and elbows. The final restraint around his neck was like a trigger. As soon as it was removed, Kisame's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fully collapsed in Itachi's arms.

"KISAME!!!" she cried over and over, as he would not wake up. Tsunade immediately examined him, frowning at his complexion and current pulse. She turned once more to the bastard who was wrapped in the bars of the cell door, courtesy of the Hokage herself.

"Has this man eaten?!" Tamiya shook his head, "For the God's sake please tell me he has been given water!" the negative response infuriated the woman, and she ordered the other ANBU to get some fresh water. "I'm surprised he's even alive!" Itachi held him close in her arms and stroked his hair and face lovingly.

The ANBU were not long before they returned with a huge jug and glass. "He has to drink." Pouring the liquid into the glass, Itachi tried to wake him to sip the water, but to no avail.

"Please. Please Kisame, don't die on me." A sudden memory pulsated through her mind. Taking a large quantity of the water in her mouth, she locked her lips tight with Kisame's and massaged the water down his throat. It was the exact same technique he used on her years ago, and it worked. Itachi made Kisame drink three quarters of the jug, before he started breathing a little steadier.

After ordering the stretcher, Kisame was rushed to hospital, Itachi refusing to leave his side.

* * *

**Aacura:** I'm mean

**Itachi:** YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!!!

**Aacura:** I'm sorry, it's called a cliff-hanger

**Itachi:** I'LL HANG YOU OFF A BLOODY CLIFF IN A MINUTE!!!

**Aacura:** Eep!!

**Itachi:** GET WRITING!!!

**Aacura:** Yes ma'am! Please R&R TTTT

Preview:

"_Because I think that that is where you should be right now." Sasuke looked away. "I know you want to be with him, but I can tell that you're torn between me and him. I promise you Sasuke, you will not lose me again, so please don't let go of him for my sake." Sasuke looked back into her eyes._


	14. The Hospital

**Aacura:** Woot! Chapter 14!!!

**Sasuke:** I cannot believe you made it this far

**Aacura:** Shut up!

**Sasuke:** No

**Aacura:** O.o

**Naruto:** No point arguing with that

**Aacura:** But he made me sound stupid

**Naruto:** What do you expect? It's Sasuke

**Sasuke:** True

**Aacura:** Grr… well I dedicate this chapter to two of my best friends, Zoe and Tracy who I've known since they were born (I'm older)

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Hospital**

The waiting was unbearable. Itachi paced outside the examination room, insanely impatient. Kisame had been taken away two hours ago, as Tsunade feared his organs might have been damaged due to strain and lack of nutrients and water.

Loud footsteps echoed in the hallway but Itachi failed to hear them, wrapped in her worry.

"-Chi! Itachi!" Sasuke slowed his pace, reluctant of hugging his sister to save her pride. She did not acknowledge him until he stepped in front of her path, "Itachi?" she blinked out of her occupied state,

"Huh? Sasuke?" he stared, sympathetically,

"How is he?"

"I don't know." She gazed at the door,

"Well, there's no point in pacing, it'll make a groove in the floor." Itachi tried to look happy in front of her little brother, but he saw through her act, and she was dieing to scream! "Rin and Kakashi are on a mission, otherwise I'm sure they'd want to be here." They both sat down, next to each other. "Itachi."

"Yeah?" she applied a fake smile.

"Open up."

"Huh?"

"Don't bottle it in, you'll make yourself sick." Itachi gazed into Sasuke's eyes. He wanted to help and be there for her, and she actually couldn't hold it any longer. She would have poured her heart out to the younger Uchiha, but he had his own problems.

"Sasuke. What place do you want to be in right now?" Sasuke blinked,

"Huh?"

"Just answer."

"Well, here of course."

"Besides with me. If you were sitting alone in the house, right now, where would you want to go?"

"… Narutos. Why?"

"Because I think that that is where you should be right now." Sasuke looked away. "I know you want to be with him, but I can tell that you're torn between me and him. I promise you Sasuke, you will not lose me again, so please don't let go of him for my sake." Sasuke looked back into her eyes.

"I'll go when Kisame comes out." Itachi smiled inside. He was always stubborn, but always wanted to be there for her, despite any logical sense you may throw at him.

"Itachi." Sakura was at the entrance of the examination room, "Kisame has been moved to a private room. If you'd like to follow me, I can take you to see him. Hey Sasuke-kun." She smiled at the Uchiha siblings. Itachi nodded and gave a knowing look at her brother before following the medic Nin in training to Kisame's resting room.

* * *

**Aacura:** Like I said, short chapter ;

**Itachi:** Well you better write quickly or I'm gonna kick your ass!!

**Aacura:** Eep! Err… I'm afraid that the next chapter will be about Naruto and Sasuke

**Naruto:** WOOHOO!!!

**Itachi:** (eyebrow twitches)

**Naruto:** (sees Itachi's eyebrow twitching) err… I mean… how dare you?

**Aacura:** Please R&R only one person has TTTT

Preview:

"_I don't want it!"_

"_His cooking that bad?"_

"_I'm just not hungry."_

"_Not even for ramen?"_

"_I don't even want that."_

"_Holy shit! Hell just froze over!"_

"_Shut up Teme!! You would know since you live there!"_


	15. I Don't Rest When I'm Ill

**Aacura:** woot! Another chapter!

**Naruto:** Am I in this one? (Chibi eyes)

**Aacura:** Of course -

**Naruto:** Yey! (Glomps Aacura)

**Sasuke:** Get off her Dobe; you don't know where she's been

**Aacura:** (Glares)

**Naruto:** (still grinning) enjoy this chapter (turns to Aacura) sorry, but you don't own me

**Aacura: **TTTT Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Lydia because she's mental XD and we're going to the London Expo in October 2008 together!! Soooo excited!!! w 

**Sasuke:** What a nice thing to say oO

**I DO NOT OWN SNOW PATROL OR THEIR SONG CHASING CARS!**

**Chapter 15 – I Don't Rest When I'm Ill**

Sasuke knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. That someone turned out to be Iruka.

"Where's Naruto?" were his 'polite' greeting words, but Iruka still smiled,

"Ah, nice to see you Sasuke. Naruto's inside, I just came to visit him." Another friendly smile graced his lips before he stepped aside to allow the Uchiha into the Fox's home.

"So where is he then?" a coughing fit echoed from the bedroom. Running into it, Sasuke found his boyfriend tucked in bed with a cold compress on his forehead. His face was flushed and a bowl of soup was left on his bedside table, untouched. Naruto not training and not eating would have been the all proof Sasuke needed to tell him his love was not well. "Naruto?" his voice was soft and made Naruto flutter his eyes pen to a half-lidded state.

"-suke?" Sasuke was immediately at his side, sitting on the bed and stroking his hair soothingly.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Naruto groaned,

"I'm ill you bastard." Sasuke smirked,

"I can see that Dobe." Naruto frowned,

"I'm ill and you're practically calling me an idiot. Thanks a lot." Sasuke gave a smile. Being ill meant you weren't going to be in the best of moods.

"What would you like me to call you?" he whispered.

"… King Uzumaki!" Sasuke grimaced,

"That is so not happening."

"Aww, but Sasukeeeeeee! I'm not well!" Naruto pouted. It was cute, even if he was under the weather.

"Alright." Sasuke leant in and whispered huskily, "King… Uzumaki." He licked the tip of the King's sensitive ear, making Naruto shudder.

"I can't believe you're coming on to me when I can barely move!"

"Naruto!" Iruka appeared at the door, "There's more soup in the kitchen." He saw the untouched bowl and sighed, "Get him to eat something will you Sasuke? He needs to build his strength up." Sasuke nodded, "I'm afraid I have an afternoon class today, so I'll come check on you tomorrow." He waved and left.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you do have to eat to get better." Naruto turned away,

"I don't want it!"

"His cooking that bad?"

"I'm just not hungry."

"Not even for ramen?"

"I don't even want that."

"Holy shit! Hell just froze over!"

"Shut up Teme!! You would know since you live there!" Sasuke grinned,

"What if I cook something?"

"Pfft! Like you can cook!"

"Hmph! What can I do to make you eat?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously. If I were to do anything?" Naruto's ears twitched,

"Anything?" he repeated Sasuke's word,

"Mm hm."

"Ok, deal!"

"Name your terms."

"Alright. One, you have to wash me in the bath." Sasuke gave his trademark smirk,

"Is that it?"

"Nope! I have four other things after that. Call it the Uzumaki five!" he grinned.

"Well isn't that original. Surprising you didn't choose nine." Naruto glared, "I'll go run the water."

A few minutes later, Sasuke ripped off Naruto's pyjamas, leaving his boxers on, and carried him bridal style into the bathroom. Laying him down into the water, Naruto sighed at the perfect temperature.

"Here you go." Naruto grinned, throwing a flannel in Sasuke's face, but the Uchiha held an evil smirk inside.

'This will be fun.' He thought. The Uchiha rolled up his sleeves and soaked the flannel. Kneeling next to the bath, he lifted one of Naruto's slender legs and massaged his foot with the material. Naruto watched Sasuke with such concentration on his face, as he moved on to the ankle, then the calf. It was so soothing and relaxing Naruto felt like sleeping.

Finishing both legs, Sasuke lifted up the sleepy nin's arm, but trailed butterfly kisses up the wet skin before washing them away. Naruto became mesmerised at Sasuke's actions and moaned as his shoulders were nibbled and massaged.

"Do you like it?" Naruto nodded in response. The sharingan wielder lowered the washcloth once more down to Naruto's legs, resting on his thighs. In circular motion, Sasuke massaged the inner parts of the thighs, shooting electric signals to the blonde's lower stomach. He moaned as the pressure increased, and as the other hand drew lighter circles on his other inner thigh.

"S-Sasuke." The blonde moaned,

"Yes?" Naruto shivered at the seductive whisper,

"S-s-stop t-teasing me."

"Is that the second command?"

"No." Sasuke smirked and continued his torturous actions. Naruto began to whimper, "A-all right!" Sasuke lowered the demonic material and roughly grabbed the blonde's obvious erection. Naruto hissed at the force but was soon in bliss as his boyfriend pumped him so heavenly.

As though their minds were linked, Sasuke knew just when to go faster, and when to stroke the tip and shaft. Naruto wriggled as the tight feeling in his stomach grew. S-Sasuke! I-I'm gonna – AAAAH!!" Naruto screamed as a ribbon of seaman shot from his aching erection. Collapsing in the bath, Sasuke washed the tired one again, properly. Before Naruto knew it, he was in bed, being gently dressed in warm pyjamas. He smiled up at his boyfriend who tucked him in and lay by his side.

"I believe that's two of the 'Uzumaki Five'." Naruto huffed,

"You tricked me."

"Are you complaining?" he shut up. "Anyway, what's the next one? The sooner I do these, the sooner I can get you to eat."

"Ah, but who said they'd be easy?'

"Hmph, you are talking to the strongest Ninja in Konoha." Naruto smirked,

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes, "And I didn't necessarily mean physical." Sasuke rose a brow. "Now, I want you… to sing to me until I fall asleep." The blonde grinned. There was no way in Hell would Sasuke be caught singing –

"What song would you like me to sing?" Naruto gaped like a fish,

"You serious?!"

"It's what you asked for wasn't it? So what would you like me to sing?"

"… Surprise me."

"Alright." Sasuke pulled his boyfriend close to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace and stroked his hair soothingly. Never once did he look away from Naruto's eyes.

"_We'll do it all."_ Naruto gasped. One of his favourite songs, and sung by an angel! _"Everything. On our own._

_We don't need. Anything. Or anyone._

_If I lay here. If I just lay here._

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know. How to say. How I feel._

_Those three words. Are said too much. But not enough._

_If I lay here. If I just lay here._

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told. Before it gets too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time. Chasing cars. Around our heads._

_I need your grace. To be by me. To find my own._

_If I lay here. If I just lay here._

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told. Before it gets too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_All that I am. All that I ever was._

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

_I don't know where. Confused about how as well._

_Coz know that these things will never change for us at all._

_If I lay here. If I just lay here._

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

Naruto watched Sasuke's moist lips as they moved softly, and his eyes that shone with sincerity and love. He never knew that Sasuke had such an angelic and soft voice. "You okay?" Naruto nodded,

"Again?" he whispered childishly, making Sasuke chuckle.

"I don't think so." Naruto pouted, but snuggled up closer to him. "You feel like eating yet?"

"No." Sasuke sighed. "I'm determined to get you to eat, no matter what you throw at me."

"I will eat only when I want to!"

"Ah, but we had a deal. You said if I completed the 'Uzumaki Five', then you'd eat."

"Fine!" Naruto pulled his head away from Sasuke's warm chest. "You have to cook my food." Sasuke removed himself from the bed entirely,

"Simple enough."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"That's number five." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows,

"Then dare I ask what number four is?" Naruto grinned triumphantly,

"You have to walk around the block… naked!' Sasuke choked on his own saliva,

"You what?!"

"You heard me." But Naruto's grin slowly faded as Sasuke began to look a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Y'know what Naruto. You are so childish. I'm trying to help you get better, but you're making things so difficult. What turned out as harmless fun has turned sour. You know I won't do that. I hope my efforts were humorous to you!" with that, Sasuke stormed out of the room.

Naruto was shocked, but felt ashamed. Sasuke was only trying to help him, and he even let his icy guard down and let go of his pride for him, which was a big deal when it came from an Uchiha.

Naruto heard some running water and footsteps approaching his bedroom. His jaw almost fell off his face as Sasuke stood before him in the nude, wearing only a pissed off face. Slamming a large glass of water on the bedside table, he glared at Naruto, "You better have drank all this by the time I get back, or else!"

"W-where are you going?!" Sasuke turned away,

"For a walk. Perhaps a strole around the block." Sasuke was deadly serious! Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers and scrambled out of bed… Well… tried to. He felt so weak that he leant against everything from tables to walls with buckling knees, determined to get to his teme.

Sasuke was almost at the front door, not noticing that Naruto was out of bed. Without anything else to lean on in order to make those last few steps to reach Sasuke, Naruto pushed himself from the wall with all the strength he could muster in his current state.

Slamming into his naked back, Sasuke had to turn in order to keep the ill one standing. Wrapping his arms around him, Sasuke began to scream,

"Naruto?! Get back to bed!!" the blonde was on the verge of collapsing. Trying to pick him up bridal style, Naruto wriggled to stop him and grabbed his shoulders desperately. Sasuke settled for wrapping his arms tighter around his waist.

"Don't do it! Please don't do it!"

"I'm determined to keep my promise so you'll keep yours."

"I'll eat! Honestly, I'll try! Just please don't go out like this!! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so selfish." Sasuke rubbed his cheek against the blonde's head.

"I just want you to get better, no matter what it takes." Naruto's grip tightened.

"Thank you." Sasuke successfully carried Naruto to his bed and covered him up.

"Drink." He motioned to the glass of water and disappeared. The water looked evil to Naruto, but he sipped it despite how he felt like it was mocking him.

Sasuke had been gone for about half an hour, until he appeared in an apron with a tray balancing a steaming bowl. Naruto had to admit that it smelt nice, but he felt like throwing up just by the thought of eating anything. With him sitting up, the tray Sasuke carried was placed on Naruto's lap.

"Sasuke…"

"I found no point in making you soup because I know you wont eat it, and seeing as you love ramen, I figured I'd make that instead, but I cut the noodles so they're easier and more comfortable for you to swallow." Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "I guess Iruka sensei does most of your shopping, because I was shocked to see that you had all the stuff I'd need to make this from scratch, and the noodles… what?" Naruto had watery eyes.

"Come here a sec.," he whispered, drawing Sasuke in closer and kissing him on the cheek, "I love you." Sasuke tried to hold back a rare blush, unsuccessfully, and moved in to steal a kiss on the lips. Naruto moved his head to the side, "I don't want you catching my illness." The Uchiha smirked and pecked him on the neck instead.

"Then you owe me when you get better. Now eat." Sasuke grabbed a small bit of food on the spoon and fed it to Naruto. The blonde grimaced at the feeling of food in his mouth, but each mouth full seemed to get better and better until the whole bowl was gone. "I it you like it?"

"The best ever!" Naruto flashed a grin.

"Well you'll get better quicker if you keep this up." Naruto nodded and Sasuke stood, taking the tray with him. His back turned, Naruto gasped,

"Sasuke! Why didn't you put your clothes back on?" the Uchiha smirked at his boyfriend's lack of observation,

"Why? You don't like it?" he walked away, swaying his hips seductively. Naruto groaned,

"Why do that when I'm ill and can't do anything?" Sasuke returned a few minutes later with the apron hanging from his waist, "I hate you."

"Hmph. You loved me a moment ago."

"Well things change when someone tries to seduce you at inappropriate times!"

"Me?" Sasuke had a mocking and sarcastic tone in his voice, "Try and seduce you when you're ill?" the apron began to slip, riding dangerously low on his hips. Sasuke climbed onto the bed and straddled his lover. "Naruto…" he whispered. Selecting the blonde's left hand, Naruto gulped, drowning in Sasuke's lustful eyes. Spreading the tanned fingers, Sasuke used the blonde to play, stroke and rub his right nipple, chanting his name as the bud rose deliciously. His bangs falling in front of his eyes, Sasuke leant in towards the heavy breathing blonde, "Naruto," he licked the shell of the other's ear, "Do you want me?"

"Oh Gods yes!"

"Well you can't." Sasuke jumped off the bed and smirked cruelly, "Not until you're better." He left the room.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Sasuke laughed. It was all too easy.

* * *

**Naruto:** You are SO mean!!

**Sasuke:** I know

**Naruto:** Grrrr!!

**Aacura:** (tries not to laugh for Naruto's sake) please R&R! Sorry this chapter took a while to type up! Gomen! But it was long! The next one will be short though, just to warn you -;

_Preview:_

_Guy sensei sensed her fear. Was Itachi afraid of Kisame?_


	16. Visiting Kisame

**Aacura:** Hey guys this is a short chapter, but still I hope you enjoy it -

**Naruto:** So who are you dedicating this chapter to?

**Aacura:** (big smile) to my boyfriend Paul, who is amazing

**Naruto:** No one owns me!

**Sasuke:** Except me

**Naruto:** o.O

**Chapter 16 – Visiting Kisame**

Konoha hospital was far from quiet the next morning. Itachi was in one of the offices, screaming her rage at Tsunade and several other nurses for not letting her see Kisame yesterday. Just as she was about to enter the room with Sakura the previous day, another nurse blocked their way and guided them back to the office they were currently standing in.

For the whole night, Itachi hadn't slept and you could tell. Her usually perfectly tied back hair had loose strands and her eyes were dark. Her mouth was insanely dry from arguing and screaming and she was damn right furious, letting anybody, daring to speak to her, know about it!!

"Itachi-"

"What?!" her sharingan was not activated but her eyes were completely red. Sakura flinched but could understand that the older one was hurting,

"I can take you to see Kisame now. For real." A wash of relief drowned Itachi as she eagerly followed the pink haired Nin. "Itachi," the pair stopped outside a door with special seals, "Please understand that Kisame was in bad shape when he came in, so try and not detach him from any of the wires. Plus, try not to flip out on Guy sensei as he might remove you from the room if you do." Itachi gulped, what was she suppose to prepare for?

"Why is Guy in there?" Sakura scrunched up her shoulders,

"Technically Kisame is still a criminal, so twenty-four hour surveillance has been issued." Itachi nodded, just eager to see her lover's face again.

With unknown hand seals, Sakura detached the paper obstacles and acknowledged Guy sensei inside. She stepped back, allowing Itachi free passage, but Itachi hesitated. All of a sudden, she felt nervous. Would he hate her for being such a mess? Surely he would! She never got to ask him, but what happened when he returned to the Akatsuke? Was he punished because she 'got away'? She shook her head physically. No. There's no way he'd hold a grudge against her.

Taking a deep breath and letting the air out slowly, she walked into the room. Sakura held the door open, Guy sensei watched her approach, and Kisame… oh Gods! Kisame was lying unconscious on the bed, wires coming from practically any vein the doctors could find, an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, and his bedside was littered with machines. He wasn't going to hate her… he was going to despise her!! That single thought running through her head made her feel faint. She gasped as she lost balance and clung to the wall, but now was not the time to faint. It is Kisame who is in pain, not her!

Itachi sat in the chair beside the bed, forgetting how to blink. She couldn't cry from sadness or laugh from relief that he was alive, all she did was shake in fear. Guy sensei sensed her fear. Was she afraid of Kisame?

As though daring herself to, Itachi reached out with her left hand, shaking like hell, and wrapped her slim fingers around Kisame's larger hand. Stroking the tender skin, Itachi whispered her apologies, willing her tears to go no further than her lashes.

A week had passed and Tsunade was getting worried. Kisame hadn't stirred, and Itachis' own health appeared to be deteriorating. The Uchiha had not slept or even spoken since she had sat by the bedside. If there was any movement on her part, it was only to go to the toilet or kneel on the floor, resting her head in her arms. It was as though she was void of all emotion, which was particularly scary for even the ninja guarding Kisame. Sasuke and Rin failed to cheer up their sister or even get her to eat. Only water passed her lips.

The seventh day was tormenting. Itachi felt as though she were about to break and no longer feared Kisame being angry with her, but rather whether he's wake up again. Kakashi was on watch for the past seven hours, so his time to switch was near. Whilst watching the Uchiha, he was reminded of the worry his fiancé was going through. He really wanted to give advice or say something that would make Itachi open up to them, but like hell would she open up to them… a thought crossed his mind… not them…

"Itachi," though she did not move from her position kneeling by the bed, Kakashi knew she was listening, "I know that perhaps advice from me is one of the last things you want right now, but may I suggest talking to Kisame?" It was the first humane movement made in a week. She turned her head towards Kakashi, glaring at him through messy strands of greasy hair, though she still made no sound. "All I'm saying is, for your health, you need to let everything out, and I bet you'd let Kisame know everything that was on your mind. Plus, who ever said Kisame can't hear you?" Guy-sensei walked through the door just as Kakashi finished his speech. "Just think about it." Were his last words before he acknowledged Guy and left.

Itachi looked back at her love. What if he could hear her? It was a silly thought but she was grasping on any strand of hope that Kisame would wake up. Weakly lifting herself up, Itachi sat on the edge of the bed, springs groaning slightly, held Kisame's left hand and used her right hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"Hey." She croaked. Guy sprang to life, thinking Kisame had woken up, but he hadn't. He realized that Itachi was just talking to his unconscious form and it made him sad. "I-I honestly don't know if you can hear me, but umm…" Itachi couldn't care less if Guy was there or not! "I wish you'd just wake up." Her voice cracked and he stroked his soft cheek. "I'm so sorry, I-if only I ha argued more to see you, y-you wouldn't be in this mess." She closed her eyes and hung her head. A few tears slipped down her cheeks, "I missed you so much." Her broken voice went a few pitches higher. "Not a single day went passed did I not think about you since we separated." She sniffed, "The last time I saw you I was upset with killing the Akatsuke, never mind the thought of never seeing you again!" she sobbed, "I could have said I love you, I missed you, bit no, I just watched the ANBU take you away. So I pretty much let them do this to you." Resting he head in her arms on Kisame's chest, she cried her heart out, "I love you so much it hurts." Her shoulders shook violently, "Why won't you wake up?! Damnit if its blood you need I'll give you all of mine! If there's anything I could do I'd do it! But I feel so helpless! I can't do a single fucking thing to help you and that infuriates me! It-it-" she whispered the last part, "It scares me."

Guy himself was close to tears. He had always been a man who believed in a youth's love, but when it came to serious moments like this, he could honestly share genuine tears. "I don't want to lose you again. Please don't leave me. Please." She lay on his chest, emotionally drained and dead inside. The horrible thought that filled and suffocated her heart was that she would lose the man she loved.

**Sasuke:** I hope you realize you're a heartless bitch

**Naruto:** (anime tears) poor Itachi! Poor Kisame!

**Aacura:** Sorry for the late update guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R

Preview

"_Itachi, may I have a word?" Tsunade called from the hallway. The Uchiha got up with a glance at her love. "Follow me." She obliged, a little concerned what this was all about._


	17. The Last Visit

**Sasuke:** So heartless one, what's in store for Itachi now?

**Naruto:** Sasuke, you kinda have to read to find out that – ack!!

**Sasuke:** (retrieves his knuckles from Naruto's head) shut up Dobe

**Aacura:** Now now boys, play nice (smirks) I hope you enjoy this chapter, ill be dedicating it to Yang, my fish :D

**Naruto and Sasuke:** o.O

**Chapter 17 – The Final Visit**

Two eyelids stirred. Fluttering open, half lidded and weak a pair of eyes blinked into focus. Kisame's senses were slow and all he could see was white.

'Am I dead?' he thought.

"I'm sorry." His ears picked up an echoing apology followed by sobs. Looking around, Kisame found himself in a white room, a hospital room, and felt a weight against his chest.

Managing to look down, he was shocked to see Itachi bawling her eyes out on top of him. "Please forgive me." He furrowed his brow.

'For what?'

"Please. Please."

'Please what?'

"Please wake up. Please don't hate me." Kisame's senses heightened. Hate her?!

"-chi." Itachi stilled, "Itachi." He croaked again. The Uchiha lifted her head. Her eyes were blood shot and red, her once beautiful hair was greasy and scattered, and she was sickeningly pale. "Itachi… why would I hate you?" she screwed her eyes shut,

"Because… because..."

"Itachi, I could never hate you because I love you too much." More tears poured down her face, "Please don't cry. It makes me sad when you cry." Against his wishes, Itachi bawled her heart out like a little girl, not caring in the slightest that Guy, and possibly people in the corridor could hear her. She clung on to his shirt desperately, indicating that the patient was conscious as he wrapped a weak, pale blue arm around her waist to pull her impossibly closer.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade burst in to find a conscious Kisame and screaming Itachi. Guy stepped forward,

"I was about to send off for you Hokage-sama, but as luck has it, you came now."

"I thought someone was being tortured in here!" Guy frowned and looked at the pair in/ on the bed, Tsunade following his gaze. "She's bottled up so much."

"And you can only open up fully to your true love." Guy added.

Tsunade and Guy did not interrupt the pair. Itachi cried immensely for half an hour and Kisame let her, stroking her back gently. It wasn't for another half an hour did Itachi calm down and settled for nothing more than silent tears. As she looked up at her love, Kisame used his other weak hand to wipe away the individual tears and repeated himself from earlier,

"Please don't cry. It makes me sad when you cry." Cupping her cheek, Itachi grabbed hold of his hand with both her own, pressing it against her, as though afraid he'd let her go. His thumb caressed her cheek tenderly and she closed her eyes at the soothing feeling.

"I'm so sorry." Kisame furrowed his eyebrows. There was fear laced within her voice and he did not like it!

"Itachi. Nothing. Nothing at all was your fault."

"B-but if I-"

"But nothing!" he was stern and her eyes glistened,

"You… you don't hate me? For this? For coming back to Konoha? For leaving you?" Kisame paused,

"Of course not. Itachi, those ANBU bastards wound me up here, and if you hadn't left me… they would have… and killed you." Itachi cringed at the thought of all the Akatsuke raping her. Seeing the visible disgust, Kisame pulled the Uchiha down and grasped her lips with his own, "But we're together now. So please don't be sad. I love you." Itachi had a watery smile, but it was the most beautiful she had looked all week. She kissed Kisame passionately, but slowly, re-introducing themselves to each other's tastes.

Tsunade cleared her throat and the pair broke apart instantly.

"I see you are awake." The Hokage stated the obvious as she addressed the injured, ex-Akatsuke member. Kisame prepared himself for a temporary sentence speech, or a mouthful of harsh words for participating in breaking into Konoha, and being a member of the Akatsuke. Itachi sat herself up and held his hand, also preparing for it. "Well get plenty of rest. I deeply apologise for my ANBU's behaviour towards you, but I have sorted him out. I'm not far if you need me, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and left, leaving the pair on the bed gob smacked! "Itachi, may I have a word?" Tsunade called from the hallway. The Uchiha got up with a glance to her love. "Follow me." She obliged, a little concerned what this was all about.

The pair entered a private medical room with one bed and one bathroom. Tsunade closed the door as soon as she let Itachi pass her, and gave her a plastic bag the Uchiha only just noticed she was carrying. "Shower." Itachi obtained an anime sweat drop,

"Huh?"

"Itachi, if there's anything Kisame must have fallen for, one reason must be your hair. It's dirty and greasy and besides, I'm sure you'd like a relaxing hot shower after the past week." Itachi took the bag and smiled gratefully, "Oh, Rin, Sasuke and I put in a change of clothes." Her smile was a little too friendly, but Itachi wavered it off. "Shower's in there, I'll be back soon." The Hokage winked and smiled.

Gods, if anything, Tsunade knew what would loosen her up! Itachi massaged her scalp, most of her stress washing down the drain along with the shampoo. Drying off and putting her hair up in a towel, Itachi went to inspect the 'clothes' further. At first glance she saw they were black, which was good, but her hair was her pride and glory, so she was too excited to wash it than look through the bag first. Holding up the first article, her mouth dropped.

"What the fuck?!" a note was pinned to the material,

'Dear Itachi,

We hope he likes it!

Love Rin, Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade

X"

She-was-going-to-kill-them!! She never wore this sort of thing in PUBLIC!! Though it looked like she had no choice because the devilish Hokage must have slipped in and grabbed her old clothes, thus leaving her with the choices of a) putting on the clothes, b) keeping a towel around her, or c) the birthday get up. No way was she strolling around naked, and just a towel was too risky, so the clothes were her last option. She sighed, "Why?!" she cried to no one in particular.

"I'm guessing you like what we got you?" Itachi snuck her head around the door, glaring at the four soon to be dead BASTARDS that sat on the single bed. Tsunade, Rin, Sasuke and Naruto smirked in her direction.

"Are you kidding me?! Give me back my old clothes now!"

"Nope! We wanted to make you look pretty." Naruto beamed at her, despite her right eye twitching at the word 'pretty'.

"I hate you all! Kisame is NOT seeing me in this!"

"Aww come on! You know he'd like it." Rin teased. Itachi blushed. She knew he would, but the type of clothing it was she'd want to show off its full capability, but not in front of people and Kisame under twenty-four hour surveillance!

Itachi finally emerged from the bathroom and every body's jaws dropped. She stood there, blushing, in an incredibly tight and black mini-skirt, showing off her perfect feminine curves and tight ass; a tight black boob-tube ending above her bellybutton, her tattoo of the Uchiha symbol on her lower back clearly visible.

"Damn." Came from Sasuke's mouth, triggering everyone back to life.

"Come on, we'll do your hair and everything." Rin patted the bit of mattress next to her, which Itachi walked over to, slowly.

As soon as Itachi sat down, it was like an all in one salon! Rin dried her hair and used various products, Sasuke painted her fingernails whilst Naruto did her toes, and Tsunade was applying makeup. Itachi was too tired to fight them so she let them be.

Itachi stood outside Kisame's room, fidgeting nervously, and the odd wolf whistles from strangers didn't ease her at all! Taking a deep breath, she slid the door open to see Kisame sitting up, resting against the back rails, supported by pillows. His eyes widened and looked her over uncontrollably.

To add to what she was wearing, she borrowed a pair of Tsunade's heals and wore her hair down below shoulder length. Her black eye shadow was applied with a wispy effect complimented with mascara and eyeliner. She-looked-stunning! Even Guy was gaping and trying to suppress a nosebleed.

Walking to the edge of the bed, Itachi asked her love daintily,

"What do you think?" her hips twisted lightly side to side.

"I- uh-" Kisame was speechless and it made Itachi smirk. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea. Placing one foot directly in front of the other, making her hips sway, she went and sat on the side of the bed and leant over Kisame, her cleavage in full view.

"Hmm?"

"Gorgeous." Forgetting the torment, she smiled and looked down. Her eyes shone with happiness when she looked back up at him, causing him to grow a gentle smile himself. Their faces edged closer and closer until their lips were a hair away but they didn't touch. They teased each other, parting their mouths slowly and slightly, mingling their breath and twitching away when one moved closer. "Tease." Kisame whispered,

"Heh," Itachi brushed her top lip against his and rubbed their noses together, "I know." They locked their lips together, Itachis lip-gloss making the kiss a lot silkier. Kisame ran his right hand through her hair, threading the strands in between each finger, and she rest her hands on his chest for balance.

"Gods I love your hair." Kisame whispered.

"What else do you love about me?" he deliberately lowered his eyes to her chest and she rolled her eyes, "What else?" again, he lowered his head further and got a playful slap. Kisame smirked at her, taking his right hand away from her hair and rubbed her crossed over thigh with his left.

"I love all of you. I couldn't pick a favourite part." This was a part of Kisame that Itachi adored, how he made her feel like a vulnerable yet protected girl, making her blush easily and feel weak at the knees.

"You can have all of me as soon as you are free. And I'm working in it." She rest her forehead against his and had a serious look. Matching it, Kisame sighed and stroked her cheek.

"It's ok. We'll be together, properly, before you know it."

"I won't have them do what they did again-"

"Itachi." She shut up, "I know. I know." He pulled down her neck so he could kiss her forehead. She rest her head on his shoulder. "I think," Kisame made sure his left hand could not be seen by Guy, "someone just," his index finger trailed a line up and down in between her breasts, "wants something from me." Itachi suppressed a shudder, "Really bad."

"You always were a horny bastard!" Kisame laughed and hugged her closer, locking his teasing fingers with her right hand. They lay like that talking until they fell asleep. Guy watched over them with a fond smile.

**Aacura:** Yey Kisame's ok :D

**Itachi:** I'd kill you if you killed him off

**Aacura:** (shivers) heh heh… like I'd do that…

**Kisame:** (sighs) please R&R-

**Itachi:** because I'm so pissed off, ill make sure the next chapter isn't put up without at least 2 reviews!

**Everyone:** (gasps) PLEASE R&R!!

Preview:

"_Strawberries!!" Rin jumped as Sasuke ran off with a punnet of strawberries, "I think you should get strawberries!!" Rin laughed at her brothers' antics, and sudden change in attitude._


	18. Preparation

**Aacura:** Woohoo!! I've done chapter 18!!

**Naruto:** What the hell took you so long?!

**Aacura:** Gomen Naruto-kun, I wanted my friend to read my fic before I continued it, but she has now so yey!

**Naruto:** Does she like it?

**Aacura:** I hope so, let's see if she reviews this time too -

**Sasuke:** (sighs in frustration) just get on with it! Aacura does not own the anime Naruto

**Aacura:** And I dedicate this chapter to Lydia who finally read my fic - enjoy!

**Chapter 18 - Preparation**

A whole year had almost passed and Kisame's one year, twenty-four hour surveillance was over. It wasn't too bad as Kakashi was the main minder and lived in the Uchiha house. Though it did have quite a few awkward times, like Kisame and Itachi couldn't sleep in the same bed; go further than kissing and cuddling; and one thing that upset Itachi the most, despite her great lack of sex levels being extremely high, she couldn't celebrate the anniversary in which Kisame and herself first got together. The set date was strict, but even though it should have been seen as a good thing, knowing it was so close made Itachi and Kisame increasingly, heavily, sexually frustrated! They were used to a very active sex life in the past, and four years without getting any was horrible!

Rin and Sasuke made plans so they would deliberately be out of the house on the first day (and night) of Kisame's freedom. The both of them were unaware at how insanely grateful Itachi was, not just because they wished the couple privacy, but because they didn't know, and would NEVER find out how vocal their sister was!!

"Itachi! What about this one?" Rin held up a pair of red, sexy lingerie.

"I can't believe I'm helping my sister shop for her boyfriend. And for him to fuck her no less." Sasuke was in this foul mood the whole shopping trip (he got dragged into it). Naruto slapped him upside the head.

"Don't swear like that, teme!"

"Shut up, Dobe!"

"You wanna say that again?!" Naruto grit his teeth.

"I said, shut – up – Dobe!"

"Aargh! What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Sasuke rose a questioning brow,

"Excuse me?"

"It's an expression you bastard!"

"Sasuke, don't act like a bitch just because it's not Naruto that's up your ass." flicking her hair over her shoulder, Itachi departed with her words to inspect more clothing. Sasuke's mouth was hanging wide open.

"I'd shut that if I were you Sasuke, you never know what might go in it." The blonde followed Itachi.

"W-w-huh?!" Sasuke was at a loss for words so he merely followed in a more dangerous pout.

Entering a food shop, Naruto was trying hard to convince Itachi to buy ramen, so Sasuke and Rin busied themselves with the fruit.

"So what is wrong with you? You've been like this since we left home."

"I'm encouraging someone to get off with my sister! Of course I'm going to be in a damn mood! The sexier we make her look, the more I imagine them 'together' and – and –" Sasuke scrunched up his nose at the mere thought of Itachi and Kisame 'doing it'. Rin giggled and flung an arm around him,

"Aww you're so cute." She looked him in the eye, "But they're in love and this is special to them. Plus, you really shouldn't take this out on Naruto." Sasuke's face softened.

"Yeah, I know."

"Besides, if you help Itachi, she might help you when you want to do something." Rin winked as her brother smirked,

"You know we haven't gotten that far yet."

"Exactly, and that first time is the most special time, so you're gonna want to get it right, right?"

"Strawberries!!" Rin jumped as Sasuke ran off with a punnet of strawberries, "I think you should get strawberries!!" Rin laughed at her brothers' antics, and sudden change in attitude.

Further on, the four entered another clothes shop. With Rin and Itachi looking at more underwear, Sasuke walked up behind Naruto who stood by a poster advertising a new flavoured Ramen. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, Sasuke brought his love back to earth,

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." He whispered and snuggled up against him. Naruto relaxed against the new warmth and smiled gently at the name.

"Hmm?"

"For being a jerk today."

"What's new?" he teased, "It's alright. Itachi's like family to me, and I'm also disturbed at the thought of Kisame 'having his way with her', so I understand" Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto on the neck.

"I love you." He kissed his neck again to which Naruto let out a small moan. Sasuke grew a wicked grin, "This is interesting." Sasuke scraped his teeth along the same spot.

"Dressing room."

"Wha-?!" Naruto whipped two t-Shirts from the rack next to him and pulled Sasuke towards the changing rooms.

Gaining access, Naruto locked the door of their cubicle and pressed his back up against the mirror. He pulled Sasuke towards him, non-too gently, so they smashed their lips together.

In the heat of things, Sasuke bit Naruto's lip hard and moved back to the sweet spot on his blonde's neck. A moan escaped Naruto's lips, but hurriedly fisted his mouth in order to shut himself up. Sasuke however liked their dangerous game, taking the blonde's arms and pinning them above his head. Using just the one hand to lock them in place, Sasuke used the other to unzip the jacket in which Naruto was currently wearing. He massaged the flesh under the black shirt, going further and further up his body. With Naruto trying to hold his tongue for once, Sasuke was enjoying the look of torment on his boyfriend's face.

Circling the nipple, a mixture of emotions contorted on Naruto's face. Embarrassment that his body was giving in to Sasuke so easily, frustration that the bud formed was receiving no contact, yet fear of if he were to make a noise.

Sasuke finally showed a form of mercy and pinched the bud, pressing his lips against the others to silence him. Naruto tried to kiss back, but was too distracted by his nipple being rubbed raw. Not finished, Sasuke ducked down and practically swallowed the pink skin, running his rough tongue over it.

Naruto's knees buckled, but Sasuke caught and pushed him further into the mirror. With the great feeling of dominance Sasuke plunged his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, drawing out a whimper. "Someone's excited." Sasuke smirked, letting go of Naruto's arms, snaking them around his waist and grinding his hips into him.

"Ah! F-f-fuck you!" Sasuke lifted Naruto's knees and lifted him up, "I wasn't serious!" he screeched.

"Hmph," Sasuke smiled and sat Naruto down on the seat beside them, "I'm not that cruel." He kissed the frantic one sweetly,

"Liar!" Sasuke smirked,

"True." Sasuke stroked the front of Naruto's trousers,

"Hey!" Naruto whacked away the invading hand, "I said not here!" Despite the warning, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's erection through the material.

"Yes. Here. I'm cruel remember." One finger marked a harsh trail over the hard length. Naruto shuddered. Before he knew it, his aching member was out in the cool air. He hissed.

Looking into his eyes, Sasuke stroked the twitching beast. Gently. Slowly. Torturing the weak one. Naruto shook violently, concentrating more on keeping his mouth shut, rather than doing the obvious and forcing Sasuke's hand away again. "Do you want this?" Sasuke swiped his thumb across the slit. Naruto jumped but shook his head negatively. "Hmm… what about this?" the Uchiha bent down and ran his tongue slowly along the shaft and up to the tip, licking away all the pre-cum in his path. Naruto couldn't help but let out a strangled cry. It hurt so much and gods he knew Sasuke had a well-trained tongue. Nodding his head positively this time, Sasuke took it as an acceptance to deep throat the blonde in one go.

Naruto would have screamed if Sasuke's hand had not flown up to his mouth on time. He sucked off Naruto, bobbing his head faster and faster, occasionally licking the slit roughly and nipping the tip with his teeth. Naruto was in bliss, moaning into Sasuke's left hand as his right was massaging the inner thigh.

"Mmf… fyyy…" was most likely translated as 'Sasuke', being the warning that Naruto was near.

One of the most stupidest things Sasuke could have done was remove his hand from Naruto's mouth, but he did just that. The blonde roared his lover's name and Sasuke choked on his seed, not expecting the sudden scream.

"Is everything alright in there?" an assistant knocked the door gently.

"Zipper!" Sasuke saved them both. The woman walked off hissing at the thought of such pain.

Naruto slipped off the chair in exhaustion, but the other picked him up and sat him on his lap, cradling him through his after bliss. Once recovered, the pair walked out and handed the useless clothing they took in to the assistants at the entrance. The gossiping girls engaged in conversation,

"Such cute guys. What took them so long in there?"

"Zipper got stuck." The other blinked,

"But they took in t-shirts." They looked at each other and squealed in crazy fan girl joy.

As the two boys rounded the corner, Itachi and Rin stood in front of them.

"Now if you two are done, we've got a few more shops to look in to." Itachi smirked evilly at the blushing pair.

"You heard us?" Naruto jabbed Sasuke in the ribs.

"Take it this way, we were on the other side of the shop. Naruto has a rather high pitched voice when he comes." Rin commented quite bluntly. The younger pair froze, but fairly quickly shoved the Uchiha females out into the street in a split second.

Back at home, Kakashi and Kisame were out of the house, so the four put everything away. Rin smirked as Sasuke put the strawberries away.

Itachi was adamant on putting a lot of the stuff away herself; since the others hadn't seen everything she bought.

"What do you think?" Itachi stepped out of her bathroom in a brand new bra, underwear and matching see through, thigh-high nightgown. All of it was black with red tribal swirls spreading across the fabric. The others sat on the bed, each chanting their own mantra,

"I am engaged! I am engaged!"

"I love Sasuke! I love Sasuke!"

"I am gay! I am gay!" Itachi was a little flattered but perhaps a bit more disturbed by their display.

"Get out!" she sighed and they all obeyed, leaving her to smile at herself as she got more and more excited for Kisame's release.

**Aacura:** yey for Kisame and Itachi!!

**Sasuke:** don't do that ever again!

**Aacura:** you really complaining about the dressing room scene?

**Sasuke:** …

**Aacura:** (smiles) anyways, please R&R! If possible I'd really like at least two reviews again before I put up the next chapter, which will be exciting and full of lemony goodness!! XD

_Preview_

_Kisame held her around the waist before she fell, but suddenly spun her around and kneeled, spreading her legs. A small trail of cum slithered down her thigh and Kisame licked it away. Getting closer and closer to Itachi's nether regions, he lifted her up onto the counter top for better access, positioning her legs over his shoulders._


	19. Sex and Secrets

**Aacura:** Dude I've finished another chapter! Woopla!

**Kisame:** You have issues with deadlines

**Aacura:** That's funny, my tutors tell me the same thing

**Kisame:** sweat drop

**Itachi:** Aacura does not own Naruto

**Aacura:** Hey!!

**Itachi:** But I do own Kisame

**Aacura:** I shall be dedicating this chapter to Xyal cuz she made me an amazing paupu fruit plushie! X3

**Chapter 19 – Sex and Secrets**

Itachi was lying in bed, sprawled across her lover in misshapen angles, and tangled in a distraught bed sheet. Lying beneath her was not only Kisame, but also the left overs of whipped cream, strawberry juices, blood, semen, various lubricants and ripped clothes. The pair were beaming in each other's arms remembering blissful parts of their night's events.

FLASHBACK

Kisame sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting. What could Itachi possibly be doing in the bathroom? Everyone was out of the house, it was their first night alone, and she was wasting the night away doing who knows what in there.

Just before he was about to call, the door swung open to reveal his princess. Correction, his sexy princess. Waltzing towards him, Kisame took every detail of Itachi's womanly figure. To magnify her glorious body, Itachi had applied misty effect makeup on her eyes and wore her hair down.

Itachi slid off the gown, wordlessly, Kisame barely hearing the thump it made on the ground as his heart was beating so wildly. Neither one of them spoke as the Uchiha continued towards the bed and climbed onto Kisame's lap, one knee either side of him.

Massaging his broad shoulders and strong biceps, Kisame wound his arms around his Goddess. The actions they made were small and silent, but squeezing her ass was the trigger to set them off in their long awaited, fiery passion.

Slamming her lips into Kisame's, Itachi drove her fingers across his scalp, bringing him closer. The elder equally yanked at her body to close any possible gap between them, darting his tongue inside her mouth.

As they fell back, Kisame rolled them over so he was on top. Grinding his hips into hers, they moaned in unison. With their mouths released, he trailed rough kisses along her neck, remembering her sensitive spots. One particular kiss uprooted a gasp, having Kisame dive his razor sharp teeth into her skin, drawing blood and a scream of pain and pleasure. He continued to gnaw at the wound whilst lapping up the coppery liquid, continuing a melody of moans from his lover's throat.

Itachi had more sensitive areas than her neck, and damn were they begging for attention! As though reading her mind, Kisame withdrew and stared at her breasts before reaching an arm behind her back to find the clasp. Itachi bucked her hips, demanding him to go quicker. Usually, Kisame would have denied her wishes and teased cruelly, but he was so sexually frustrated that he couldn't hold it in.

Ripping off the bra, Kisame dove straight down to the left nipple and sucked on it hard, tickling the tip with his tongue. Itachi cried out in shock and began breathing deeply as she tried to contain herself with the tingling sensation rushing to her head.

After giving equal treatment to the right breast, Kisame brought his head back up and gazed into Itachi's pleasure filled eyes, drowned in lust. Kissing her again, his hands roamed her body. She frowned into the kiss however, as he positioned his left leg over her right, so he was no longer fully pinning her to the mattress, but his kisses were so heavenly that the confusion washed way.

"Aaaah!!" Itachi cried in surprise. Her lover's right hand had sneakily passed the elastic of her underwear and was currently stroking her clitoris. Her eyes rolled back and her voice hitched a couple of notes higher as each painfully slow stroke brushed against the screaming bundle of nerves. To make matters worse, or better, it was pleasurable either way; Kisame began gently licking the bud of her right nipple some more. She gasped and cursed him, but her vulgar words earned her to feel Kisame's finger 'slip' and slide deeply inside her. The feeling was uncomfortable at first, but Kisame began swirling his finger against her walls, shooting electricity through her, especially when he hit the right area.

Unable to put up with any more 'torture', Itachi pulled at the edge of her lover's boxers to make her point clear. He gladly accepted her wishes and ripped of his underwear, taking hers as well. A large cerulean organ twitched in the cold air, like it was begging all by itself to feel the hot utopia only Itachi's vagina could provide.

Kisame settled himself between Itachi's legs once more, positioning himself,

"Ready?"

"Do it like we used to!" Kisame smirked at her impatient lust,

"I love you." He slammed into her. Not giving her a chance to recover from the cries, he was banging straight back into her again and again. His aim was perfect, hitting that spot in the first go. Itachi joined in the not so gentle rocking and forceful thrusts. They loved it rough! They adored the pleasure that only pain could produce.

Their kissing was violent and Itachi was reaching her climax.

"Kis-Kis-Kisame!" by chanting his name, he was warned by the upcoming finish. Thrashing into her harder, Itachi wrenched her lips away from his, screaming a note higher every time he re-entered her. Kisame loved it so much he could get hard again by just listening to them, but he was close too.

Crying out each other's names, Kisame came hard inside the Uchiha and collapsed on top of her. Basking in the afterglow, Itachi stroked Kisame's head, panting as much as him.

Calming down, Kisame lifted his head and shoulders to look into Itachi's eyes. Pecking her nose cutely, they both smiled at each other. "I love you." Kisame's smile broadened at the words and kissed her again, this time on the lips. Itachi wiggled out from underneath him and grabbed the black T-shirt Kisame rid himself of earlier. Putting it on, she made her way to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" no reply, but Itachi swayed her hips deliberately indicating that she had heard him. Within two minutes Kisame heard clattering from the kitchen and decided to investigate. Pulling on his boxers, Kisame walked towards the noise. Leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, the corners of his mouth twitched into a perverted smirk, having a full view of Itachi's bare ass as she bent over in the fridge. "I could have another go of that." Itachi turned and smirked, standing up straight and reaching for the top shelf. Seeing her struggling, Kisame walked on over and easily grabbed the plastic plate she was reaching for. Giving it to her from behind, he pressed up against Itachi, pinning her to the counter.

"Horny little bastard aren't you." She smirked.

"Aww come on. I'm not 'little'." He whispered playfully. She remained silent and had a playful smirk on her face. "Hmm… so you don't enjoy having sex with me?" Kisame drew circles on her hipbones, making Itachi stop all of her actions. "You don't enjoy it…" he lifted her hands in the air, quickly dashing his own back down and squeezing her breasts hard, "… at all?" Itachi hissed and in instant reaction, put her hands on top of his. "Put your hands behind my neck." He momentarily stopped his playful speech. Edging slowly, Itachi obeyed and locked her fingers together behind Kisame's neck. He squeezed her breasts gently and flicked the buds that were hardening. She bit her lip to stop herself from gasping out loud. Kisame drew more shapes around the sensitive areas, flicking the tips through the material and moulding them into the softer skin. Itachi began to pant and, to Kisame's delight, a couple of moans escaped passed her lips.

"Mmm… ahh…"

"What was that?"

'Naa… that feels… ah… nice…" her hands gripped the lower parts of his hair. Kisame's penis started to twitch at the sound of his lover's moans of pleasure. "AAH!!" Itachi came and gripped the counter top for support. Kisame held her around the waist before she fell but suddenly spun her around despite her dazed state. Kneeling and spreading her legs, Kisame found a trail of cum slithering down her inner thigh. From the droplets edge, he licked away the treat, nipping at the flesh as he grew higher and higher. Getting closer to Itachi's nether regions, he had to lift her up onto the counter top to get more access. That he did, and positioned her legs over his shoulders. Kisame continued to lap up the foreign liquid, leading towards its source.

A bit more alert Itachi watched him with half lidded eyes, her hair messily framing her face. She saw him smirk, as he was a nose away from her clit. Extending his tongue, Kisame lightly touched the bundle of nerves, causing Itachi to throw her head backwards and hit the cupboards. As painful as it was, she was still getting licked, unable to produce more than a hiss at the sharp impact. Kisame kept lapping his tongue and Itachi used her hands to try and push his head further down, but to no avail as he resisted. He smirked at her enthusiasm.

It must have been due to tiredness because Itachi let her guard down and her moans changed pitch as he played her with his tongue. The sensation became too much! She had to be taken NOW!! "Kisame!!" the feminine plea sent him over the edge.

Despite the fact that her legs were still over his shoulders, Kisame reached up and slammed his lips against Itachi's, making her taste herself. A slight groan of protest allowed Kisame to drop her legs to around his waist, wrapping him in a vice grip. Taking this as an advantage, Kisame slid down his boxers, thrusting the beast inside Itachi unexpectedly. Once again she cried out his name and continued roaring it in a mantra each time he re-entered her.

Silencing his love with his lips, Kisame picked her up, spun around and spread her across the kitchen table. Itachi went to stop their antics, but one bite on the neck shut up the complaint and emitted one hell of a scream. Kisame pounded into her harder and harder and she dug her nails into his shoulders. Her embedded nails ripped out his orgasm, spilling his seed inside her as she came with a vengeance. "You!" Itachi failed in catching her breath, "Are the… horniest… bastard I… I've ever met!" Kisame grinned in the shirt she still wore.

"Glad?"

"… Yeah." Kisame perched himself up and kissed his partner affectionately, "Now get out of me." He obliged,

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." He teased, earning a light slap on the head. "So what exactly were you making?" Itachi played with the blue hair tickling under her chin.

"I bought some stuff to make for tonight. I…" she flushed with slight embarrassment, "I wanted tonight to be special."

"I knew somewhere there was a woman inside you."

"And her name happens to be Kisame." He chuckled and kissed one of her flaming cheeks, "I want tonight to be special too. I'm just sorry there was nothing I could do to make as much effort as you have." Itachi massaged his scalp,

"I'm just so happy you're here."

"Let me make up for my absence."

"Fucking me twice wasn't good enough huh?" she grinned.

"You know I could do more." He winked, "Tell you what. You finish what ever you were doing in here whilst I go prepare something for you." Itachi rose a curious brow. "It's a surprise." Getting off her, Kisame pulled up his boxers and dashed out the kitchen. Itachi also remove herself from the sticky table with a grimace,

'Oh Gods, I'll never be able to eat food with my family the same ever again!' her thought stabbed her mind as she made a mental note to bleach it later.

Barely half an hour went by and Kisame came back into the kitchen, watching Itachi as she cooked.

"That smells delicious." He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "Hey, why don't we dress up for dinner?" he suggested, only to make Itachi scoff,

"If you think I'm dressing up like a dominatrix, you-"

"No!" Kisame laughed, "I meant sort of formal." Itachi smiled up at him, liking the idea.

"Yeah. Alright." Standing on tiptoes she kissed him gently.

Is there anywhere you can leave that to keep warm? My surprise is done." Itachi turned off the cooker and placed lids on the pots.

Led back into the bedroom Itachi gasped at the sight before her. Dozens of candles she never knew they had were scattered, dimly flickering in the room. The bed was made and black mixed with red rose petals littered the top. "What's all this?" she whispered. Kisame led the shocked one towards the bed,

"Part one of my three special surprise… massage." It sounded simple enough but Itachi couldn't keep the gleeful smile off her face. When together she had always loved the rare body massage Kisame would give her after a tiring mission. He could easily be mistaken as a professional! He had such heavenly hands.

Stripping off once more, Itachi made herself comfortable, lying on her stomach and resting her head on crossed over arms. Kisame gathered a palmful of scented oil and rubbed his hands together. They were soon gliding up and down Itachi's back, undoing all the knots and relaxing her tensed muscles. She closed her eyes as lavender was meshed into her skin, from her head to her toes. Kisame didn't try anything on with her; this was her time. Itachi's muscles melted.

"I'll be back in a second." Kisame dashed off only to return in five minutes time. Holding out a hand, Kisame led a comfortably naked Itachi up the flight of stairs that held the bathroom. Upon entering, Itachi saw the lights were off and more candles flickered within the room. The flames illuminated a fresh bubble bath.

"Kisame…" she breathed in astonishment. Kisame edged her towards the tub in which she soon climbed into. The scented water swallowed her body, forcing moans of approval from the back of her throat. Not lifting a finger, Kisame washed her hair in silence, letting his love bask in the warmth and clear her mind of all thoughts. "So what's surprise number three?" Itachi asked once her hair was towel dried and her body was covered decently. Kisame smiled,

"I'll show you, but how about after we've eaten."

**Itachi:** I want my surprise!

**Aacura:** Be patient

**Itachi:** activates sharingan I WANT MY SURPRISE!!

**Aacura:** EEP!! Please R&R so Itachi can get her surprise please!!

_Preview:_

"_I'm guessing you're planning something evil – ah!"_


	20. Full Moon

**Aacura:** DON'T KILL ME!!!

**Itachi:** *runs after a flailing Aacura*

**Aacura:** IM SORRYYYYYYYY!!!!

**Kisame:** *sighs* Aacura does not own Naruto, and I'm guessing she feels pretty bad about posting up the next chapter so late

**Aacura:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Santa, can I have a new spleen please!! I dedicate this chapter to CosplayCymru ^^

* * *

Chapter 20 – Full Moon

Kisame waited, not exactly patiently, in the kitchen for Itachi. Fully clothed he wore black trousers, and a black button down shirt with the top two open. Before he knew it, Itachi entered, having the male's jaw slam to the ground. The raven haired beauty had re-applied her misty makeup and wore a knee length, strapless, black dress. I large slit from the bottom to just below her waist allowed her left leg to easily slip into view whilst walking.

"I-is it wrong to think you look so sexy in your sisters' dress?" Kisame stuttered, recognising the garment of clothing.

"Depends on who looks better in it."

"You." Itachi smirked,

"Good answer." With a peck on the lips, they sat down opposite each other with their candle lit dinner.

* * *

Kisame was the first to finish his meal so he sat with his head resting on his hands, watching Itachi's final mouthfuls. He couldn't help but fidget in his chair, neither could he control his shaking hands.

"What?" Itachi looked up, "Living here for a year has caused you to pick up family traits." Kisame raised an eyebrow, quizzically. "Sasuke fidgets when he's nervous or dying to say something."

"You're… you're so beautiful." Itachi rest her chin on one hand.

"That's what you've been eager to tell me?" Kisame grabbed her free hand with one of his own and stared into her eyes long enough to make sure her gaze was locked within his own. "What?"

"Itachi. You are so beautiful, I have to ask myself every day why you chose to be with me." She furrowed her eyebrows but didn't interrupt his speech, "You saved my life. You saved me from my own being; a killing machine. But now, with no regrets, I live for you and you are my life." Itachi sat up straight, dropping the arm propped up by the elbow. "If there's any regrets I have, it would be that I didn't tell you I loved you every day before we separated, or that I haven't held you, kissed you or made love to you like it was our last time, because in today's world, you just don't know when the last time will be." Kisame squeezed Itachi's hand. "Speaking of when we were part of the Akatsuki, when we were travelling and were dating for a whole year, I found something which, unfortunately, I didn't have the courage to give you at the time." His eyes flickered away for half a second and back, "Being with you right now, I feel that I have enough strength to give it to you… what I want you to have is no mere object that I found in a market, but something I believe was made for you, but with it also comes a question." Itachi's eyes widened as Kisame stood up and withdrew something from his pocket. Her mouth hung open as he slowly bent down on one knee and presented a black box small enough to fit in the palm of his slightly shaking hand. "Itachi Uchiha… will you marry me?" opening the box, a dainty silver ring with red and black tribal imprint, sporting a single diamond, glistened in the candle light.

Itachi was lost for words and could only cover her mouth with both her hands to stop any evidence that she was gaping like a fish. Her silence was alarming to Kisame, but before he withdrew himself, Itachi flung herself into his arms and kissed him hard.

"Yes!! Of course I'll marry you! Gods yes!!" with another kiss, Kisame perched her back in her seat and slipped the ring on her naked finger with a perfect fit. Itachi smiled broadly with unshed tears and hugged her new fiancé, fiercely. "I'm so happy. I love you so much." She whispered, caressing his hair. Kisame cupped the face of his future bride and pulled her into a passionate kiss, one filled with so much love, neither could stop the shedding tears.

A flame sparked and their needs were once again on high demand. Itachi pulled back with a sly look, "We never finished our meal." Kisame rolled his eyes in mixed humour and frustration.

"So what's for dessert?" his chef stood from her position on the floor and removed a covered platter from the fridge. Kisame knotted his eyebrows together, "I didn't think you were serious-"his complaint was cut short when Itachi fondled a can of whipped cream and sauntered out of the kitchen.

"Who said dessert wouldn't be in bed?" her question held a beckoning command. Scrambling out of the room, Kisame found his lover throwing the dress to the other side of the room and sitting, ever so innocently, on their bed in her underwear.

"Dare I ask what you have in mind?" Itachi smirked and nodded to a table he failed to notice before, making his jaw drop.

"Tonight my dear Kisame, I am yours to use however you may please. I am your dessert. I can be coated in fruit, ravished with syrup, decorated with cream, whatever you fancy, and I can be 'displayed' in any shape or form using the – 'tools' – provided." The tools in which she referred to were a supply of sex toys and bondage material.

"Damn I love you." Kisame breathed, straddling his lover. She lay obediently still as he removed her remaining clothes. Grabbing the handcuffs, Kisame locked Itachi's writs to the headboard and grabbed the first treat. Chocolate syrup was slowly poured along her skin in neat lines. Using whipped cream; he made more deliberate targets, like circling her belly button, lining her neck and humorously hiding her nipples with two mounds of the substance. A wicked grin crossed his features as he selected a couple more toys from the table. Within seconds, Kisame tied Itachi's legs to either corner of the bed and place a blindfold securely over her eyes.

A slight thought of regret passed her mind, but was soon aware of her surroundings when she felt a cold liquid dancing down her inner thighs to her knees, calves, and trickling down the souls of her feet. She flinched as Kisame trailed one finger over her foot and made a moan of satisfaction as he sucked off the chocolaty treat. "Still ticklish." Itachi gulped. Spreading her toes backwards slightly, Kisame licked the chocolate from her heel to the ball of her foot. Squirming and biting her lip to stop any laughing, Itachi failed to get away due to the bondage equipment she provided. Kisame continued his torture, licking up the sweet treat on both soles. A couple of whimpers escaped her, making Kisame smirk. Lifting himself up, he hovered over his lover.

"I'm guessing you're planning something evil – ah!" Kisame stroked another torturous finger beneath her rib cage. "Kis-Kis-ame! W-what are you – ah!" In rhythm he trailed a single digit in circles across her skin. It couldn't be helped, but laughter finally erupted. With very little space, Kisame watched her struggle for freedom and oxygen as she tried to escape him.

Stopping his actions and smiling, Kisame removed the blindfold and kissed Itachi hard on the lips, despite her panting.

"My fun is over." He bent back down to pleasure his lover as an apology, cleaning the cream away from her legs, nipping at parts of sensitive skin as he climbed higher and higher. The moans she made this time were encouraging, especially when he devoured the cream from her neck. Swiftly moving south, Kisame ravished her breasts and 'accidentally on purpose' bit the risen buds when grabbing the strawberries that were perched upon each one.

Kissing further down, Itachi watched him,

"There's no fruit down there." She mused, referring to the cherry he popped years ago. Smirking, he continued south, licking her clitoris and receiving a gasp.

"I think I've found something." He looked up evilly as Itachi panted, looking down at him with half lidded eyes,

"You-you bastard! Ah!" Kisame flicked the bundle of nerves, his tongue whipping back and fore, ironically, like a fish's tail out of water. Itachi's cries of torturous pleasure were high pitched, making Kisame's erection tighten painfully. "Enough!! Enough foreplay!!" they both snapped.

With one quick pull, Kisame broke the chain of the handcuffs and the leather bounds at Itachi's feet. Her nails soon scarred long lines down his back. He dug his teeth deeply into her shoulder, having her cry with ecstasy, and wrap her legs tightly around her lover. Taking no time in waiting, Kisame thrust himself deeply inside her, moaning at how tight she was. Many years without sex paid off!

Itachi cried in pain, but smiled at the razor sharp feeling to it. Pain certainatly was pleasure to the pair of them. Kisame dug himself deeply, skilfully remembering where her target was situated. Slamming his cock inside her, and Itachi meeting each one of his thrusts beautifully, the whole of Konoha must have heard them!

Withdrawing quickly, Kisame violently flipped Itachi onto her stomach, where he entered her anally. Itachi flung herself backwards so they were both sitting up. She bobbed up and down, reaching up behind her for Kisame's neck. The blue haired demon used this to his advantage and often tweaked her nipples, when not fingering her clit.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Itachi vocalised each thrust,

"I am fucking you!" Kisame grinned,

"FUCK – YOU!"

"You are!" she clenched hard on him, deliberately, having him double over her, "Bitch!" he seethed through his teeth, struggling for control,

"You almost come, baby?" she mocked.

"You'll be first."

"Don't count on it." Itachi turned and flipped her lover over so she was on top. She slammed back onto Kisame, vaginally, using the mattress springs to her advantage. Palms flat on either side of his head, Itachi took over most of the thrust work, whilst he mused and played with her breasts. "Don't do that!" she ordered, but he ignored her, "I-I'll – I will you know!" At the warning, Kisame regained his position on top, Itachi once again on her back. "I-I n-n I need-" Kisame pummelled her into the mattress, feeling his own climax ready to burst. One last hit in the right spot, and the pair came together.

"ITACHI!!!"

"KISAME!!!" Bliss overwhelmed them as they basked in the hot white pleasure that numbed their bodies. Kisame had released his full load inside his lover, who massaged his head, as though praising him.

Kisame finally brought himself to remove his cock from inside Itachi, rolling onto his back. She however, turned away from him, looking out the window. Kisame knew what she was thinking and looking at, but he preferred to stare at her bare ass.

"You just have a thing for full moons don't you." He smirked as she wriggled her hips. With a grin, Kisame grabbed Itachi's arm, rolling her back towards him. She immediately lay on his chest, matching his tired smile.

"Even when you're spent, you still manage to refer to sex." Kisame smirked,

"It's a gift." Rolling her eyes, Itachi lifted her head to kiss him on the lips and snuggled up against him, sighing in content.

"I love you." Her affection meant the world to Kisame,

"I love you too, my future bride." Itachi beamed.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Itachi examined her ring and curled up to Kisame a little more.

"You're finally awake." She jumped at his voice.

"What time is it?"

"Two o' clock." Itachi's eyes widened,

"I haven't slept this long in years!"

"Well we did get up to a lot last night." Kisame held her hand sporting the engagement ring. Shifting to get into a comfier position, Itachi flinched slightly. "You alright?" Looking under the bed sheets the pair found dried blood, and a little new, between her legs.

"That's not my period." Kisame grimaced,

"We were kinda rough last night. You were as tight as when you lost your virginity."

"I did not lose it, I gave it to you!" Kisame grinned childishly,

"Honoured." Itachi glared lightly and turned away from him, pouting. It was too cute! Spooning up against her, Kisame nuzzled Itachi's neck and pecked her cheek. "Want me to kiss it better?" she tried to hold back a grin and continue her playful strop, but humour was obvious in her eyes when she tried to glare at him.

Sliding under the covers, Kisame spread her legs open. He did twitch a little in guilt when he saw how torn she was, but kissed her lightly on the clit, licking away any blood lining her.

"Mmmm…" it was gentle and not erotic, so Itachi let him have his way.

Kisame emerged from the covers, but on top of her. He had a cat like grin on his face.

"What's with that look?" she humoured him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just comfortable by here.' Itachi smirked at his behaviour, and even laughed as he huddled up the blankets to cover his back and tuck them both in together. The childish one poked his tongue out randomly, making Itachi laugh again.

"You and your bloody tongue." Kisame smirked and nibbled gently on her earlobe,

"I don't hear you complaining." She smiled and knew it was true.

Without warning, the bedroom door opened, revealing a… more than slightly shocked Sasuke.

"Fucking hell!!" he squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears as Itachi and Kisame scrambled to make sure they were both covered. "I did not see that! I did not see that! I – LALALALALA-!!!" Sasuke ran off.

"Shut the bloody door at least!" Itachi's call was useless. She looked back at Kisame,

"Well," he began, "he'll be having nightmares for a while" she let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Dinner was slightly awkward. Rin was trying very hard not to laugh, Kakashi and Naruto looked very confused, and Kisame was under the scrutinising glares of both Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke because of the position he saw them in, and Itachi because she couldn't walk properly, and had several love bites that would take weeks to heal!

Rin finally cracked, doubling over in laughter,

"I-I can't believe you did that!" Sasuke slammed his chopsticks on the table,

"It was two in the bloody afternoon!!" he glared at Kisame, "What are you, animals?!" Kisame glanced at Itachi, who crossed her arms,

"Oh hell no, you're not getting any for a long while." Rin laughed harder,

"The look on your face!"

"Shut up, Rin!" Sasuke blushed immensely,

"We weren't doing anything when you walked in." Kisame defended,

"Just clean your damn room before anyone else goes in there!" Itachi paled and Sasuke glared at her, "Oh yeah, not much left for the imagination!" he shuddered.

"Knock before you enter a room!"

"Like I said, two in the afternoon!"

"OH MY GOD!!!" everyone jumped and looked at Naruto. The blonde dove around the table and grabbed Itachi's hand. "Is this what I think it is?!" Arguments forgotten for a moment, Itachi and Kisame smiled,

"Yeah."

"You're engaged?! AAAAARRRGGG!!!" Naruto screamed happily and glomped Itachi who laughed, same happening with Kisame.

"ENGAGED?!" Every one else's reactions were just as animated. They all rushed around the table to give their congratulations, Itachi and Kisame beaming.

* * *

**Aacura:** woohoo! And it's done!! XD

**Sasuke:** Finally

**Aacura:** Shush you! Or no smexy time with Naruto!

**Sasuke:** o.O

_Preview:_

"_No." she interrupted, "I mean… I think… I'm gonna-" her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell. Kisame, with his sharp reflexes, dashed over and caught his love before she hit the plush carpet._

"_Itachi! Itachi!!" his eyes were wild with fear. "TAKARIN!!! KAKASHI!!! SOMEBODY!!!" he roared for help._


	21. Sickness

**Aacura:** yey a quick update!!

**Naruto:** *passes out from shock*

**Aacura:** *glares* Hmph, I do not own Naruto, but I do own this fic, MINE!! I dedicate this chapter to Kelly and Jenn, as it was their eleventh month anniversary on the 20th ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Sickness**

Two months passed since Kisame and Itachi announced their engagement, and they were all over each other every opportunity they had.

Sasuke learnt a valuable lesson in knocking before entering; Naruto was hyperactive as ever; Kakashi and Rin announced their wedding date for next autumn; and Kisame was currently outside the bathroom door whilst listening to Itachi retching.

"Itachi, are you alright?" his concerns weren't answered but the toilet flushed and Itachi walked out, wordlessly. Kisame put his hand on her clammy forehead, "You don't look so good."

"Thanks." She spat out sarcastically.

"I mean it. You're pale, sweaty, and keep throwing up. I think I should get the Hokage to check you over."

"Don't bother." Itachi shrugged him off and wobbled back to the bed. Watching her get swallowed by the blankets, he sighed and joined her, spooning up against her and wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

"I'm just worried about you." Itachi accepted the embrace and sighed. If she was honest, she felt like shit, but there was no way she was telling anyone that.

"I'm fine. It's just a bug that's going around. I probably caught it off someone in town." There had been a bug outbreak, but it still didn't mean that Kisame wouldn't go into worry mode.

"Even if it's a bug, we should go to the doctor to check it out."

"We?"

"I'd come with you if you didn't want to go on your own." Itachi scoffed,

"I am not a child."

"Then stop acting like one and being so stubborn." Itachi knew she wouldn't be able to get him to quit,

"Fine, if I'm not better in three days-"

"One-"

"Two-"

"Deal."

"If I'm not better in two days, I'll see a doctor." Kisame sighed,

"Don't think I won't be keeping you on that." Itachi smirked before closing her heavy eyes.

* * *

Two days passed, and still Itachi ejected stomach acid and any other contents within her. Kisame, sticking to their deal, asked Sasuke to get a doctor.

"Itachi." Kisame let himself in the bathroom, finding his love leaning against the toilet. He sat beside her, holding her hair and rubbing her back gently as she continued retching. "You're going back to bed." As soon as she stopped throwing up and began brushing her teeth, Kisame left her side to make the bed a lot more comfortable.

"Kisame." Looking back from fluffing the pillows, Kisame watched Itachi as she leant against the doorframe, "I don't feel so good." He sighed,

"I know. Sasuke's getting a doctor right-"

"No." she interrupted, "I mean… I think… I'm gonna-" her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell. Kisame, with his sharp reflexes, dashed over and caught his love before she hit the plush carpet.

"Itachi! Itachi!!" his eyes were wild with fear. "TAKARIN!!! KAKASHI!!! SOMEBODY!!!" he roared for help.

In mere seconds, Kakashi and Rin bolted through the door, shocked at the sight before them.

"What the hell happened?!" Rin was the first to find her voice.

"I don't know! She was throwing up again and when she came out she called me then fainted!" Itachi started to pant, breathing irregularly. "Oh shit!" Kisame picked his love up bridal style and carried her to the bed. "How long is Sasuke gonna take?!"

"Hey! Don't you have a go at my brother!" Rin fired back,

"Well if he were faster maybe I wouldn't need to waste my breath!"

"Sasuke will be here wit ha doctor soon!"

"That's not quick enough!"

"Just shut the hell up Kisame!!"

Itachi started to whimper in every other breath, silencing the bickering pair.

"Itachi?" Kisame knelt at her side and held her wandering hand, "I'm here, I'm here." He smoothed her hair out of her pale face and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"What's going on?" Tsunade suddenly burst into the room, followed by Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi sat at the kitchen table whilst Kisame paced and Rin leant against the windowsill. Apart from Kisame's footsteps and Sasuke tapping his fingertips, everything was deathly silent.

Tsunade had shoved them all out of the room as she could check over Itachi, with Sakura's assistance. A cloud of worry draped over the group and panic engulfed Kisame. Tiring of pacing, he leant against the counter, hanging his head, only lifting it when a hand rest on his right shoulder. Looking to the side, Rin's concerned eyes stared back at him.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell." Kisame apologised and Rin enveloped him into a hug.

"I'm sorry too." Their embrace continued until Sakura appeared at the entrance.

"Kisame, could you come with me please." He obliged hurriedly.

Re-entering the bedroom, Kisame found his love awake and Tsunade continuing with her tests without looking up. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand, though not in an equal vice grip, more of a tight squeeze filled with fear and comfort.

"Yes, I must say, unfortunately you've caught the bug that's been going around Konoha." Tsunade's diagnosis made Kisame sigh in relief that it was nothing serious. "However, that's not the only reason for your body's behaviour." She smiled, "On a brighter topic, I guess I'll be the first to congratulate the pair of you."

"On… what?" Itachi's confusion made Tsunade grin with glee,

"You're pregnant." Itachi's body shut down in shock as she passed out again.

* * *

**Aacura:** oooooooooooooo

**Itachi:** *out cold*

**Kisame:** *too shocked to speak*

**Aacura:** please R&R!!! *Is scared of the silence*

_Preview:_

_Kisame was in the room in a flash. His eyes hardened at the sight of his beloved in sheer horror._


	22. Horror, Surpise and Breakdown

**Aacura:** and here is another short chapter ^^ I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Horror, Surpise and Breakdown**

With swimming vision, Itachi slowly opened her eyes. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was tucked in bed, the sun setting in the distance past her window. In a quick search, she looked for Kisame but found herself alone… but she didn't feel alone.

One hand accidentally grazing her stomach caused her to shoot upright and scream the place down. Kisame was in the room in a flash. His eyes hardened at the sight of his beloved in sheer horror.

"K-K-Kisame…" she was shaking,

"Itachi, it's alright, it's ok."

"No! NO! NO!! It's not ok!!" on unstable legs, the ravenette snatched back the covers and stood farther away from Kisame. She was hyperventilating,

"Honey, it's ok, I promise." She nearly activated her Sharingan.

"Promise?! What the fuck can YOU promise?! My father PROMISED me with his own words and fists that I'd never bare children! Now look at me!!" there was no where else Kisame could look. He feared his fiance's sanity, "I-I-I can't!!" her rage turned swiftly to fear, "Kisame! I can't do this! Me?! A MOTHER?! NO! I'm a fucking murderer for Kami's sake!!"

"Itachi! Itachi, look at me!" her eyes jaggedly reached his own, pouring salty tears. "I'm here." He whispered, "I love you."

Pushing herself away from the wall in great force, Kisame met her half way, wrapping his strong arms around his love, not in such an equal vice-grip though.

"What am I going to do?!" she sobbed in his chest, her voice rising in hysterics, "I can't-can't! No! Oh Gods!! It can't be! Kisame! K-K-Kis-ame-me! I don't know what to do! Gods, I'm so scared!!" that last sentence ended in Kisame crashing his lips against hers.

Already breathless, Itachi pulled away after a few seconds, staring into Kismae's eyes. Her trembling didn't stop, no matter how tight Kisame held her.

"Itachi," he whispered, "I vowed to protect you from anything that may hurt you." He fondeled the engagement ring glistening on her finger, "Although that may not be on paper yet, I love you too much to back out on my word." Her tears continued to fall, "Nothing. Nothing in this world will keep me from holding you like this."

"I'm so scared." She admitted again in a whisper.

"Don't be. I'm here ok? I'm not leaving you any time soon, I love you." He sobbing ensued. Itachi clutched onto Kisame's chest, who whispered to soothing words, encouraging her to let it all out.

The screams did not fall on deaf ears, however, Rin, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto soon bolted through the door, finding the distraught Uchiha. Kisame turned to look at their horrified faces, but he merely shook his head, still comforting his love as she poured her heart out for all of Konoha to hear.

* * *

**Aacura:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed ^^ I wont be putting up another chapter unless I get 5 more reviews ^^ please R&R


	23. Cradle

**Aacura:** hey, thanks guys for the 5 reviews ^^ they really inspired me, I was on a high ^^ oh yeah, I forgot to mention who I dedicated chapter 22 to, it was meant to be dedicated to my friend Amala *chu chu chu* 8DI also put up a poll on my deviantart page ( . ) to see what I should do with Itachi, and I have taken the so far results into consideration. If you have a deviantart account, feel free to vote on the poll or add me to your watch ^^

**Sasuke:** *glares at Aacura*

**Aacura:** Ah yes, I'm gong to continue with the story now or Sasuke may jutsu my ass ^^; I dedicate this chapter to those helping me with my FMP! ALL 19 + OF YOU!!! Oh, and i dont own Naruto

* * *

**Cradle**

Birds were twittering carelessly outside the window, when Itachi noticed she was in her bed.

'Must have passed out again.' She thought. Looking down the covers, she noticed her hand was resting on her lower stomach almost in a protective manner. 'Hn. Who would have thought?' she then noticed a larger hand atop of her own. Obviously belonging to Kisame, she twisted her head to find her shining knight sleeping beside her. Bags under his eyes told her that he had not been sleeping well, also making her wonder how long she had been out for.

Looking back at their hands, Itachi lightly caressed her stomach, blushing at the thought of being a mother. Scenes of abuse her father threw at her to 'make sure' she became infertile flashed before her eyes, but images of a possible future with Kisame, holding a tiny baby, beaming at her, made her smile through the past trauma. She accepted it. "I'm having a baby." A picture of a happy family portrait burst through her mind, having tears leak from her eyelids.

The soft shaking woke Kisame.

"Itachi? Love, are you alright?" she turned instantly, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm having a baby!" Kisame sighed,

"I know… but-"

"Kisame?"

"… Yes?"

"How do you feel about becoming a father?" he almost choked on his own gasp. Eyes wide open; he watched as Itachi held his hand and placed it back on her stomach. "Kisame?" he looked back into her soft eyes. "Would you like to hold a baby? Watch it grow? Play, laugh, cry and guide a child with our united flesh and blood?" the birds kept singing in the absence of Kisame's speech. Pulling his hand away, he wrapped it around his fiancé and pulled her into a light kiss.

"Itachi… you have given me so much, but a child… a child with you would make my heart fill so greatly I could care less if it burst. I love you so much." The pair smiled tearfully,

"I love you too." Itachi whispered against Kisame's lips.

* * *

An hour of snuggling and whispering sweet nothings to each other, the pair got up and dressed. Hand in hand, they walked into the kitchen. One head lifted up and instant worry plastered their face.

Rin gently, yet desperately hugged her sister,

"You alright?" she asked,

"I'm fine." Her lips spread into an even greater smile, "I'm better than fine." Pulling back, Rin eyed Itachi curiously. Looking at Kisame and back, Itachi beamed at Rin, "I'm pregnant." Rin looked spaced out for a moment and watched her sister rub her stomach.

"Oh-oh my God!! Oh my God!!!" Rin latched back on to Itachi's neck and wept, "A baby?! You're having a baby?!" she held her sister's hands and squealed in joy and excitement, "You beast!" she squeaked at Kisame, who couldn't help but laugh at her reactions and sudden hug attack.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto appeared, confused at the high-pitched noise, but worried at Itachi's presence. Rin kept screaming.

"What's going on?" Sasuke dared to ask. The three in a group hug turned, Kisame smiling, Rin jumping and Itachi crying. The latter looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and held his hands.

"You're going to be an uncle." His brain didn't fully register, "I'm having a baby, Sasuke." She beamed at her little brother who was shocked beyond words. Kakashi managed to stutter a congratulations and kiss on the cheek, Naruto hugged her, but gently, even though he became as hyperactive as Rin, and Sasuke still stared in shock.

"A-a-a b-b-b-baby?!" he stuttered. Itachi nodded, "H-how long have you been… p-pregnant?" his sister glanced at Kisame and back to him,

"We don't know yet. We're gonna see the Hokage to find out." Sasuke suddenly embraced her and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations!" Itachi hugged him back, "W-what can I say?" he suddenly jerked back and held her shoulders, "Do you need to sit down? Hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Oh God did I hug you too hard?!" his frenzy of panicked questions set Itachi into fits of laughter. Her reaction concerned Sasuke "What?!"

"Aww, Sasu." She kissed his forehead and hugged him tight, "I'm pregnant, not a fragile old lady." She then whispered, "I know you'll be an amazing uncle." Another kiss on the forehead and she released him, stepping back so as Kisame could wrap an arm around her.

Sasuke instantly calmed down and smiled warmly at the couple. Naruto made his way back to his Teme's side and snuggled against him, smiling as Sasuke kissed his head and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist.

* * *

Naruto's eyes twitched as a gentle clicking noise disturbed his sleep. Reaching under his pillow, the Kyuubi vessel whipped out a kunai before his trespasser, only to have it blocked by another. Sasuke smirked.

"You trying to kill me?" Naruto sighed and buried himself back under the covers,

"Uch, just you, Teme." Sasuke raised a single brow,

"I should be insulted." He had no answer. "Dobe, get up!" he jabbed the blonde with his heel.

"Un! Get off Teme!"

"I swear you're so lazy!"

"Mm not lazy."

"Then get up and train with me." Naruto hugged the blankets towards him,

"I don't wanna." A vein throbbed on Sasuke's head,

"DOBE!!" he grabbed the covers and pulled them back quickly in one fluid motion.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto blushed incredibly, revealing his naked form before curling into a ball. Daring himself to take a peek at Sasuke, he found the Uchiha sat on his bed, an evil smirk teasing his features.

"When I said 'get up'," he bent down and whispered, "I didn't necessarily mean literally." Reaching for Naruto's hand, covering his obvious wood, Sasuke slithered his fingers between the gaps to stroke the head craving his touch.

Naruto shuddered at the intrusion. "Is this turning you on, my little Kitsune?" the rock hard member gave him the obvious answer, but the Uchiha waited to hear it from the fox. Naruto merely moaned, dignity forgotten, he opted to roll fully on his back and grip the sheets, leaving his erection open fully for his lover to caress.

An animalistic smile curled on Sasuke's features, leaning over Naruto as he pumped him. Naruto gasped helplessly.

Coming close to the end, Naruto screamed the Uchiha's name as he let his seed spill. Sasuke sucked off the salty liquid from his fingers, trailing his tongue along his boyfriend's chest, cleaning him up.

"Oh Gods…" Naruto whispered, drained, "I want you so bad" Sasuke choked on Naruto's juices, looking up with bulging eyes. The blonde was asleep, leaving Sasuke to debate on whether or not Naruto meant to say what he did.

* * *

**Aacura:** And thus everyone's relationships are progressing ^^

**Itachi:** What's that thing you're going on about a poll for my baby?!

**Aacura:** Err… nooooothing ^^; Please R&R!! *Flees*

**Itachi:** GET BACK HERE!!

**Kakashi:** Hmm... looks like they'll be running around for a while ne? I'm sure in another 5 reviews time Aacura will be uploading a new chapter //_^ Ja ne!


	24. Voices In The Shower

**Aacura:** I am sooooooooo sorry it has been so long since I updated!! Uni has been a lot more time consuming than I thought ^^;

**Naruto:** No excuse!! Damn you baka!!

**Aacura:** *whimpers*

**Naruto:** Write now!

**Sasuke:** ……

**Aacura:** Hai… I do not own Naruto…

**Naruto:** Dattebayo!

**Aacura:** Here is the next chapter, which I dedicate to my ever-wonderful CosplayCymru group!!

* * *

**Voices In The Shower**

Takarin was busying herself in the kitchen making dinner for everyone.

"Hey." Kakashi had managed to sneak up on his love, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Afternoon, sleepy head." Kakashi smirked,

"I was tiiiiired." He whined playfully.

"Well maybe you'll consider not having sex more than twice in one night."

"Are you mad woman?!" he lowered his mask to plant a butterfly kiss on her neck. "It's hard to not get aroused whilst you do a strip tease." Rin scoffed,

"I was getting dressed for bed."

"Either way there was nakedness and an ass ready in sight, firm enough to crack nuts." Rin smirked at the perverted compliment.

"I'll crack your nuts if you don't watch out!"

"Ooh, kinky." They leaned in for a kiss when the front door slammed with something that appeared to be stumbling up the stairs.

Peering through the doorway, the couple found a dazed and slightly shaking Sasuke, mumbling alien words.

"Sasuke? You alright?" whether he didn't hear his sister or he chose to ignore her, the youngest Uchiha stumbled up the second set of stairs to his bedroom. Takarin gave Kakashi a concerned look and she left to check on her brother.

"Sasuke? Can I come in?" there was no reply, but she gained herself entry. Sasuke was lying on his bed, the crook of his elbow draped across his eyes. "Sasuke?" Rin went and sat beside him, "You alright?" she repeated from earlier. The reply was late but Sasuke managed to breath out a shaky response,

"Yeh." Not believing him for one second, she squeezed her brother's hand and stood up.

"I'm just downstairs if you need me." It was a known fact that the Uchiha family shared one trait, and that was not sharing their personal problems with the world, besides special circumstances.

With Takarin leaving Sasuke to himself, the confused teen revealed his eyes to light and sighed. He just could not stop thinking about Naruto, and what the gorgeous blonde had said. Eyes full of lust, panting, naked, glistening with a light layer of sweat and bed styled hair, Sasuke would have taken him there and then. However Naruto's words and the meaning behind those words caught him off guard. Remembering the exact image, a little problem occurred down south. Sasuke groaned in light frustration. He was not going to be able to face Naruto again without his 'friend' rising into existence.

He swung his legs over the bed, sitting up, observing his newly formed tent. A shower was in order he decided. Trudging his way into the adjoined bathroom, he exposed himself to the mirror. Another flash of Naruto filled his mind. Shaking his head, he turned the cold tap to full blast. It stung slightly at first entry, but his body was so hot, it refused to accept the cold.

"… I want you so bad…" the ghostly voice struck a nerve, sending incredible shivers up his spine.

"Oh Gods…" giving in, Sasuke turned the water to a more comfortable temperature. A light touch on the slit of his erection was enough to release a deep groan.

"Sasuke…" he heard his boyfriend's echoing voice again, like his inner-mind was encouraging him to hand-fuck himself. He stroked from under his shaft to the tip in a firm rhythm, tweaking his hard nipples with his other hand. "Oh, Sasuke…" the voice was an insane turn on. Grasping himself roughly, Sasuke pumped his length, allowing a couple of moans to escape him. "Moan for me, Sasuke…" he obeyed, moaning louder. "Let me hear my name…" Sasuke could have come there and then. The voice was getting so dominant. "Say my name, Sasuke… What's my name...?"

"Mmm… Nnn… Naru-to…" his breathing quickened and sweat mixed with the shower's water.

"Again…" Sasuke loved being dominated!

"Naruto… N-Naruto… uh-ah! Naruto!" he quickened his pace, waiting for his upcoming release.

"Come for me, Sasuke… I want to see you come…" Sasuke's moans turned into whimpers as his eyebrows knitted together. "I want you so bad…" quickly biting his fist, drawing blood, Sasuke came hard, grazing his chest in semen, having it running down his stomach. Sasuke slid down the side of the tub, riding out his after bliss and catching his breath.

The waters temperature began to drop so he had a quick wash.

"Fuck" he cursed absentmindedly, remembering he forgot to get a towel from his bedroom. Shivering slightly, he exited the bathroom to find a flush-faced Naruto. "Naru-mmf!!" The blonde had flung himself towards his naked boyfriend, latching their lips together in one hell of a passionate kiss. Naruto squashed their bodies together as close as possible, massaging Sasuke's wet scalp with his fingers. All too eager in the moment, Sasuke replied just as vigorously, wrapping his arms around the tanned boy in a vice grip. Allowing his hand to slide downwards, Sasuke subconsciously squeezed Naruto's ass, releasing a lustful moan from the other.

Breaking this kiss, Naruto felt through the raven locks, eyes glued before his Sharingan holder.

"I should watch you in the shower more often, Teme." Sasuke froze,

"W-what?!" the blonde smirked,

"Who else did you think was talking to you in the bathroom?" Suppressing a blush, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to admit he thought he was hearing voices in his head. Naruto shifted his position to put weight on his other leg, having his crotch brush against the others. Sasuke smirked,

"Did my little display turn you on?" Naruto did not blush, neither did he cringe. He just stared straight into the black orbs and whispered,

"Yes." Naruto trailed his fingers across the naked chest before him, tracing invisible shapes. "I've given this a lot of thought Sasuke, and I can't deny it any longer. I want you. I really, really want you…" he kissed a pair of parted lips, "… inside me." For the second time that day, Sasuke's rod stood at full attention.

"Fuck, Naruto… I was ready to jump you any day now!" he slammed their lips together and pushed the other onto the bed, ripping his clothes off in the process. He licked his lips, "My sexy little fox." Sasuke indulged on the tanned flesh, nipping at the neck and collarbone, marking his possession. Naruto writhed beneath him, mewling. Travelling south, Sasuke nipped at bits of flesh, leaving a path of teeth marks and saliva. Reaching the pulsing erection, he gave it one long, harsh lick from shaft to slit, having Naruto groan loudly. However, the Uchiha continued downwards, spreading his Kitsune's legs apart and deep diving his tongue, penetrating the small pucker. Naruto yelped in surprise and moaned as Sasuke thrust his wet tongue in and out, unable to wrap his legs around the raven's head as Sasuke had a firm grip on his knees.

"Nnnn…" If they didn't watch it, Naruto would come soon.

"I'll be right back." Stopping all foreplay, Sasuke dashed into the bathroom, returning with a tub of Vaseline. Lathering his fingers and taking his previous position, Sasuke guided a finger into his lovers' passage. The blonde jumped at the bizarre invasion, wincing a little as a second finger aided in scissoring his insides. "It'll feel good in a sec." The Uchiha kissed the blonde's cheek sweetly as he thrust his digits in and out of his uke. Naruto gasped as the pair of fingers abused a certain bundle of nerve. He moaned lightly as the third finger invading him felt more pleasurable.

Feeling he was stretched enough, Sasuke withdrew his fingers only to have Naruto whine. "Naru…" Sasuke held his blonde's hand, "This will hurt at first, but I promise it will get better." Naruto nodded, shutting his eyes tight as Sasuke positioned himself at the trembling boys entrance.

"Oh Sasuke-" Kakashi shot into the bedroom, halting as he saw the teens in an 'interesting' position. Sasuke and Naruto froze, staring wide-eyed at their teacher. "Hmm… condom?"

"GET OUT!!!" The raven screamed, finally moving to cover his lover and himself. Throwing several kunai located on his bedside desk enforced his point and Kakashi gladly fled the boys wrath.

Sasuke collapsed on top of the teen underneath him. "That man wears me out to no end." He growled.

"Fucking mood killer." Naruto was equally angry. The one on top raised his head and kissed the younger gently.

"There's always next time, Naru-kun." 'Naru-kun' smiled at the comforting words and adorable honorific.

"Yeah." The pair shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame sat in Tsunade's office at the hospital, waiting for said Hokage to return with the test results. The couple were waiting for information on the baby.

Tsunade entered the room, frowning and flicking through the chart she held in her hands. Sitting in her chair, facing the couple, she spoke directly to Kisame,

"I suggest you wait outside." The couple looked at each other for a brief, confusing second.

"We really want to know the results together." Itachi spoke up, earning a worried look from the medic-nin.

"Alright," she sighed, "Itachi is... five months pregnant." The room was horrifically silent. The Uchiha whipped her sight in the direction of her fiancé.

"But… Kisame wasn't off surveillance until two months ago!" Kisame did not look at her.

"Itachi… was there… anyone else?" her eyes bulged before him,

"What?! N-no! Of course not!!"

"Then could you please explain why you got pregnant before we were even sexually active?!" the shark like nin grit his sharp teeth together and clawed at his knees, rising in anger. Itachi was getting even increasingly alarmed.

"No! The test! The test has to be wrong!! Kisame," she grabbed her lovers arm only for him to twitch at the touch, "Kisame, there was no one else but you! You have to believe me!!"

"Is there… is there any chance the test could be wrong?" the angered nin questioned the Hokage.

"… We took the test twice… I'm sorry, it is a one hundred percent guaranteed test."

"I see." Kisame stood without looking at either woman.

"Kisame, wait!" Itachi latched onto his arm but this time he shook her off violently, whipping his arm from her reach.

"Leave me alone."

"But-"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!" Itachi stumbled back into her chair. "All these years! After all these years and everything we have been through, do you really expect me to bring up a child that is not mine?! Just because you could not keep your legs shut?!" the pregnant woman failed to move an inch.

"What are you saying?" she whispered in horror, but Kisame did not say anything. "Are you… are you l-leaving me?!" the male frowned and strode out of the room not even sparing a glance at the distraught woman that had tears falling rapidly.

* * *

**Kakashi:** You make me out to be a perverted guy who walks in on the most awkward of situations!!

**Aacura:** Your point?

**Kakashi:** Just stating the obvious

**Aacura:** Heh! Well, I'm gonna be shifting my ass into gear this time! Within 3 reviews time I shall update, so please R&R! Luvvles and cuddles!!


	25. A baby's Influence

**Aacura:** Holy crap!! I can't believe I had reviews in just one night!! O.o Th-thank you so much guys!! Good thing I wrote up the next chapter straight after the other one huh? ^^;

**Naruto:** Very lucky, but at least you kept to your word

**Aacura:** Yep! Itachi gonna kill me?

**Sasuke:** Alas, no, but I might! *glares*

**Aacura:** Meep! Err… I don't own Naruto, and I dedicate this chapter to DJ, my violent friend XD

* * *

**A Baby's Influence**

One whole month had passed and Kisame had not been seen. Itachi remained in her room, convinced that her love had left for good.

The day, or rather night, had come that Sasuke finally snapped. It was three in the morning as he stealthily crept out of the window making sure not to wake Naruto. It took a while but after looking in the eighth bar, Sasuke found the shark-nin ignoring some skank trying to coax him into 'going somewhere private'. He looked drunk, irritated and depressed. The latter calmed the Uchiha's anger slightly, but there was plenty of rage built up!

In one fluid motion, Sasuke smacked Kisame in the jaw. The blue skinned nin flew across the bar, smashing many tables and chairs in his path, even highly denting the wall on the other side of the room.

"THE FUCK?!" he shouted, livid in his drunken state. The sight of the sharingan drained his anger and he looked away. The bar man hid, not wanting to get involved, as customers either fled or bravely watched… at a large distance.

"You have some nerve!" Sasuke hissed, his voice as dangerous as his fist. "Do you have ANY idea how much suffering you're putting your family through?!" Kisame looked up suddenly.

"My family?"

"Yes!" Sasuke smashed the nearest set of glasses, "YOUR God damn family!!" he seethed, "Itachi and the baby!" Kisame frowned, only to further the boy's anger. "You honestly think she would cheat on you?! You pathetic piece of shit!! After everything she has gone through, to protect you, to love you, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK SHE'D FUCKING CHEAT ON YOU?!!" Kisame leant against the crumbling wall he previously flew in to.

"The test-"

"The test means shit! You'd seriously choose a damn test over my sister's word?! If it were true, do you think she would be suffering in her room for the past thirty-odd days hardly eating or sleeping?!" Fear danced within Kisame's eyes.

"But… the baby!"

"Oh! So NOW you care about the baby?! Get you fucking ass home before I drag it there!" Sasuke appeared before Kisame's face, an inch apart between them while grabbing his shirt roughly. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then fucking act like it. If you hurt my sister again, I'll cut your fucking balls off, and THEN we'll know for definite you can't have kids." He turned and approached the shaking bar keeper. Drawing out his wallet, he lay a large amount of money on the counter carelessly and left.

* * *

It was eight in the morning and Sasuke had not slept since the incident a few hours ago. Naruto woke up to see the deep frown on his lovers face, concerning him.

"Sasuke?" the troubled teen did not reply. Naruto frowned and kissed him on the lips deep and hard, getting a startled response.

"Naru?"

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"… Kisame... and Itachi." The blonde's features changed to that of sympathy. Almost possessed, Sasuke traced his fingers over every feature of the others face. Over his nose, sliding along his cheeks, brushing his eyelashes and tickling his whisker scars. The Kitsune was confused, but he allowed the action to continue in silence. Sasuke trained his eyes to memorize every part of the boys face, as he had done many times before.

Cupping the scarred cheeks, he pulled Naruto into a light kiss. It was soft and gentle, but this alone scared the uke. This kiss hinted sadness, fear, longing and love. Each brush against his lips, Sasuke held on a second longer than necessary. He also brushed his fingers tenderly through the locks of bedridden, blonde hair. "Naruto-kun." The loving honorific startled the other, his worry deepening. "Promise. Promise you'll never leave me, ok?" the slight hint of pleading in Sasuke's voice scared the shit out of Naruto, but his fear was to be pushed aside as comforting his partner proved to be more important at this time.

"I promise, Sasuke-kun. I love you." The couple embraced, lying in bed. Still, Naruto did not question the other, feeling he should kiss away the newly formed tears, sealing his promise to never leave the most important man in his life.

* * *

Itachi was alone. Alone in the house, alone in her bedroom, just… alone. The pillow she gripped with Kisame's fading scent was her only source of comfort and trigger for tears, but she still did not let go.

A knock on the door forced her to reluctantly rise, looking like the living dead.

"Coming." Her voice croaked. Opening the front door, something immediately colliding with her mouth. The familiar taste had her close her eyes and melt into the desperate kiss. "Kisame…" she breathed as he broke the kiss in order to pick her up bridal style. He still said nothing but rather kissed her again, multitasking with his lip work and heading to the bedroom.

* * *

Kisame trailed butterfly kisses along Itachi's naked arms as she watched with a content and tired smile.

"Itachi." He brought his head up but could not bring himself to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Cupping his cheeks, Itachi pulled him into a soft kiss.

"It's ok. Just please, please promise you'll never leave me again." He kissed the ring he swore an oath to.

"Of course. I promise."

* * *

Only one more month passed and Itachi was huge! Despite only being six months pregnant, you'd swear she was going to give birth any day! The discomfort showed in her physical features to her mood. If she did not sit down with great care, she was screaming and throwing anything and everything at anyone!

She was not due for another three months, but Itachi promised everyone would know her pain when the baby finally comes. That threat alone was enough to turn Kisame's skin another shade lighter.

The couples were currently in the kitchen, Kisame having to physically hold Itachi back from ripping a currently petrified Kakashi to shreds. The jounin had merely asked if the rageful woman wanted a cup of tea, only to have thrown a fit of accusations that he was calling her fat.

A few kisses and comforting words later, Itachi had a sudden mood change to euphoria. She started preparing beverages for everyone though Kakashi lingered in the corner, muttering to himself.

"How to win a ninja war in the future… put pregnant women on the front lines!"

All was relaxed until Itachi unexpectedly dropped a mug, the smashed china shards and liquid spreading across the floor. Everyone looked up at the eerily still woman.

"Itachi? Are you alright? Kisame was instantly at her side.

"I…"

"What?" Itachi turned at looked at her lover, bug eyed.

"My… my water broke…" she whispered, unable to make her voice any louder. Kisame's eyes also widened and he held her close.

"Alright, lets get to the hospital, come on." He picked the woman up. "Her waters broken." He tried to keep his voice quiet and steady for Itachi's sake, but inside he was worried as hell. In an instant, they were all running towards the hospital, Itachi clutching to her fiancé's shirt tightly.

* * *

**Aacura:** I know, it's short, but come on we need a cliffhanger XD

**Kakashi:** So cruel

**Aacura:** BWA HA HA HA!!!

**Kakashi:** *sighs* Ne, 5 reviews and the cruel one shall update. Please R&R. To make up for the short chapter, here's a preview…

_Preview:_

"_I can't… I can't do it…" Itachi released a dry sob, earning a kiss._

"_You can. A strong and brave woman like you." Kisame caressed her cheek._


	26. Delivery and Prologue

**Aacura:** Meep!

**Kisame:** If you kill her off, I will kill you!!

**Aacura:** *looks away*

**Kisame:** Don't you-

**Aacura:** I do not own Naruto and I dedicate this chapter to the LBTS House! *flees*

* * *

**Delivery and Prologue**

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Itachi screamed, grabbing a deathly afraid Kisame by the neck. She lay on the hospital bed, sweat pumping from her body, glaring at any nurse that dared to tell her how to breathe, relax or say it was ok.

Under previous investigation, it appeared that the baby was fully grown to the nine month standard, despite only having carried the child for six months. This confused Tsunade to no end, but she decided that delivering the child was top priority at the moment.

Releasing his neck and grabbing Kisame's hand in a vice grip, Itachi grit her teeth as another contraction made itself known.

"Come on, you're doing so well!" Kisame encouraged the distraught woman feeling his heart stab with guilt seeing his love in so much pain.

"I can't… I can't do it…" Itachi released a dry sob, earning a kiss.

"You can. A strong and brave woman like you." Kisame caressed her cheek, gripping her hand as she experienced another contraction.

"Ok Itachi, you're dilated ten centimeters. It's time to push." Supporting her back, Kisame spoke encouraging words as Itachi worked to bring their first born to the world. "You're doing great. Come on Itachi, push."

"I AM PUSHING YOU OLD HAG!!!" Tsunade ignored the insulting outburst. "AAARG!!!"

"The baby's crowning!" Tsunade smiled.

"Come on Itachi!" Kisame felt a wave of excitement.

"One more big push now! One, two, three, push!" Almost breaking her lovers hand in the process, Itachi screamed as she gave one massive push. Collapsing backwards, she was panting heavily until she suddenly heard the most beautiful cry in the world, overwhelming her senses. In Shizune's arms squirmed a tiny being, crying. The couple stared, astonished as the little one was cleaned, weighed and wrapped in a soft white blanket with a tiny hat to match. "It's a girl." Kisame beamed, planting a loving kiss on Itachi's head, who kept staring, her eyes not moving from the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" Shizune brought the now silent child to her mother who outstretched her tired arms eagerly. Holding the child close to her chest and under closer inspection of the little girl, you could see a tin tuft of blue hair poking outside the hat, though the shade seemed to go nicely with the pinkish skin. Itachi smiled, several tears streaming down her face.

"She's beautiful." Kisame whispered, capturing the mother's lips with his own.

* * *

Kisame was circling the hospital room, rocking his baby girl as his fiancé slept. Whispering unintelligent words, he cooed over the little bundle like one of those crazy parents you see doing the same that you question their sanity.

Unaware that he had been doing this for some time, Itachi stirred and watched over him with a loving gaze.

"Are you trying to teach the baby Finnish by any chance?" she smirked tiredly, earning a small chuckle.

"Perhaps." Kisame sat next to his beloved, handing her the child. "We still don't have a name for her." Itachi played with the small fingers of the nameless girl in her arms. "Do you have any ideas?" the father wrapped his left arm around his lover's shoulders, drawing her into his chest.

"So many to choose from. At first I thought about my mother's name, but that just brings up unwanted memories." Kisame kissed the top of her head.

"What about… Misaki?" Itachi lifted a single eyebrow.

"Is there a meaning behind the name?"

"Beautiful blossom… it was my mothers name." Itachi did not speak. "She was a very kind, loving and adventurous woman."

"Misaki…" the Uchiha looked at her baby and back to her lover. "I like it." The pair smiled.

* * *

** 12 years later **

"Misaki Hoshigaki! Get your butt out of bed right now!" Itachi called up the stairs, sighing at her daughter's lazy antics. Kisame could be heard chuckling from the kitchen while reading the paper. Itachi walked in, running her hands through her hair. It turned out that Kisame was the biological father. After some tests done by the Hokage herself, it appeared that due to Kisame's lineage, it took women less time to conceive a child, therefore explaining the previous confusion.

"Watch out, I see grey hairs." He put the paper down.

"Yeh, yours." He smirked, pulling her arm and dragging the stressed woman to his lap. He kissed her lips and she happily obliged. The blue skinned nin smiled while playing with the silver wedding band on his lovers' ring finger, accompanying the engagement ring.

A knock on the door sounded before Naruto sprang into the kitchen.

"Morning!"

"Naruto Uchiha, if your laziness and laid back attitude influences my daughter anymore she will turn into a vegetable." The blonde smiled nervously at the woman's words, scratching his cheek, a white gold wedding ring glistening from his left hand.

"Gomen. Is she ready?" Itachi rolled her eyes and stood.

"Sit, I'll make you breakfast." The blonde grinned in appreciation and sat opposite Kisame, taking the glass of milk offered.

A few moments later, a small, female figure bounced into the kitchen, navy blue hair tied in a low ponytail like her mothers, reaching between her shoulder blades. Coal black orbs scanned the room before smiling and hugging the blonde.

"Naru-oji-san!" Itachi brought plates of food to the table.

"Next time a bucket of water will be included young lady." Misaki rolled her eyes,

"Hai, hai mom." Itachi could not help but smile and sat next to her husband to eat with her family. "Where is Sasu-oji-san?" Naruto smirked, earning a confused look from the girl.

"He's tied up for the time being." Suddenly, the front door slammed open.

"DOBE!!!" The blonde paled, "I know you're here!!" a very pissed off looking Sasuke stormed into the kitchen, grapping his husband by the collar. Burn marks with the imprinting of rope became evident on his revealed wrist, making the parents of the household sigh, understanding what had happened. "You are in so much trouble tonight!" Naruto laughed nervously while being let go. "Hey brat." Sasuke's mood changed quickly as he addressed his niece, bending down to kiss her cheek, smirking. Misaki pouted, but soon copied the smirk.

"Rin not here?" the Uchiha sat next to the young girl as Itachi shook her head.

"Not yet. Her appointment should be finished by now." Kisame smirked,

"Fourth kid springing out soon. When's the due date?"

"In two months." Kakashi and Rin walked in, three boys ranging in the ages of ten, eight and seven.

"Morning!" Hugs and kisses were the usual greeting before sitting or standing around the table. Rin and Kakashi were beaming. "The baby's healthy, so no problems." Everyone was glad to hear this news.

Looking at the clock, Naruto stood.

"Come on guys, it's training time!" The children all stood, kissing their family members goodbye before leaving.

"See you later, Dobe." Sasuke smiled a little too sweetly, making Naruto gulp and usher the kids outside quicker.

"What did he do this time?" Rin smirked to which Kisame answered,

"It seems he was tied to the bed and left again. When will he learn?" Sasuke blushed and cleared his throat, but that just made everyone snicker harder.

"Yeh, yeh, I'm not the one who's been through the worst." Itachi blushed and Kisame looked away.

"When will you learn to knock before entering, Otouto? I'm sure we discussed this before." Itachi smirked and her brother shuddered.

"Don't remind me. I do not wish to re-live the memory of my niece being conceived." They all laughed and Itachi stood to clear the table.

Passing the window, the picture frame on the ledge caught her eye. It was a silver three piece. On the left was Kisame and herself when dating, the middle when they got married, and the right was their first family picture before Misaki was even a year old. Itachi smiled gently before looking back at her family who were unaware of her sentimental moment. Never in her life did Itachi think she would end up living so happily, free from the emotional scars that used to be embedded so deeply in her heart.

* * *

**Aacura:** Wow… it's finished….

**Naruto:** You ok?

**Aacura:** Yeh, it's just… wow… I've worked on this for so long and its finally complete ^^

**Sasuke:** Yeh, maybe you can start updating your other ones

**Aacura:** *pokes out tongue* Thank you so much everyone for all your support, reviews and general reading of this fic. I hope you enjoy my others too. One I have started and will soon be posting up the first chapter is 'Losing My Mind For You' which is a Beyblade fic… once again, thank you so much for reading; I hope to hear from you again in future fics! Ja ne! *waves*


End file.
